Fire Emblem Awakening: Fight for Freedom Part 1
by RSNC
Summary: After an NC Soldier gets transported to a different World, he gets the offer to fight for the Inhabitants of this World. Will he change Destiny or will he fail miserably? Will he find finally a purpose for his Life? Slight AU. First FanFic Remastered. Critism is welcome. Rated M for Safety first. Didn't got an better idea for the Title...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Dear Readers, welcome to my remaster of my Fanfic, which will be a crossover between Fire Emblem Awakening and Planetside 2.

Note: This Fanfic will be different from the story I firstly posted and deleted. The OC will still remain.

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Auraxis Year 2945, Indar, Indar Excavation Side 17:45 Auraxian Standard Time 200 m over 0**

In the Skies of the desert Continent Indar, were four NC Galaxy Troop Transporters. Each of it was carrying a squad of Soldiers moving to assist the Indar Excavation Side Base, which was under heavy Fire by a VS assault.

* * *

 **Inside Delta Squads Galaxy**

"Ok, everyone Lock' n' Load, we are close to the jump point. You know the drill, first One in, last one out." yelled the Squad leader over the loud engine roar and exploding AA flak nearby.

The Squad members all stood up and made a queue, in the front part of the Galaxy a lone Heavy Assault still sat silently, staring at a small black cross clutched in his hands

'Who am I? I am Robyn Schiefferer. What am I fighting for? A future in which the people can live free, in which they can control their own destinies. Thinking of it I feel so empty, whatever I am doing, killing or dyeing nothing changes. I wish I could change something; heck this is already the 5 day in a row in which we need to rescue this Base from the VS. This cross ... this cross is the only thing that remembers me always that there was something before the War. I just can't remember, at last thanks to the database ...'

"Hey Schiefferer, snap out of it and get in line or do you want to piss off the Squad leader, hey what is that in your hands?" asked a Light Assault next to him as he shook the Heavy Assault's left shoulder. "Huh, was? Oh sorry for spacing out." blurted Robyn out while he placed the cross fast in his right belt pocket, standing up, straighten himself and checking his weaponry and equipment.

'2 Bricks of C4 and Detonator ... check, 1 Revive kit ... check, Mag Saber magnetically attached to left hip ... check, Rebel magnetically attached to right hip ... check, Decimator and Godsaw stored in Nanite Systems Weapon Storage Device ... check, Ammunition Creating Device running ... check, NMG ... check, Shields ... check, HUD and Air Filter systems of the Helmet ... check. Ok everything in the Green. It´s Time to get in the queue.'

* * *

 **Several Minutes Later**

"We got green Light. GO. GO. GO. FIGHT FOR YOUR FUTURE" shouted the Squad Leader as the rest of the Soldier's started to jump, one after another, out of the back of the Galaxy. Robyn as being the last one out, now free falling saw the VS Attack in all its scale.

'Several Mag - Riders and Infantry units are coming from the South, a small strike Team tries to flank our Units, who are defending the base, from the West.'

As Robyn was falling, he put his right hand behind his back, letting the Nanites of his Nanite Systems Weapon Storage Device create his NC6A Godsaw. Letting his hand fall to his side, with the familiar weight of the Godsaw, Robyn checked the Status of the Weapon in his HUD.

'Godsaw fully loaded and primed, Gauss Systems of the Weapon ready for action. Just how I like it. It's Time to get started.' thought he as he looked up away from the Ground only to be greeted by a Scythe, the VS exclusive ESF, rushing in his direction. Crashing on one of the Scythe's spike like front parts, Robyn swung his left Arm around the landed on Spire as to latch onto the ESF. Looking after this inside the Cockpit of the Scythe, Robyn saw that the Pilot was staring back at him not knowing what he should do in this moment right now.

Not waiting for the Man starting to try to shake him off, Robyn brought with his right Arm the Godsaw up and aimed only with one Hand at the Cockpit letting lose a barrage of Bullets, who slammed through the Cockpit Glas killing the Pilot to which the Scythe started to go into a diving motion.

* * *

The VS Soldiers near the Indar Excavation Side Base where in complete disorder, one minute earlier they were assaulting the Base and now a full Platoon of NC Soldiers reinforced said besieged Base.

The NC reinforcements were, thanks to being dropped off by Galaxy's, attacking the VS from behind.

Already some Mag - Riders were destroyed by Rocket launchers and Light Assaults with the C4 as the NC began to take the VS into a deadly crossfire.

* * *

As Robyn was moving alone from rock to rock, as his only option for cover, he knew that there was something off; normally the VS wouldn't get so fast into disorder or even panic in the first place.

'Something is off, normally the VS are never going into a fit of panic, seriously they are passionless, they don't have emotions like the rest of us and even the damn TR are more like us. They must have something of importance here in this battle. The worst Thing still is that I shot off course from the Formation thanks to that pile of techno junk, now I'm on my own.' thought Robyn to himself as he remembered that he was lucky enough that the Scythe had slammed with it's underside onto the Ground leaving a deep and long rift in the Deserts sandy Ground.

With Robyn finally reaching some form of real cover, which was the burning wreckage of what was once a Mag - Rider, he looked around after he heard the typical sounds of VS Plasma Weapons getting discharged.

Looking in the direction where the sounds originated from he spotted 4 VS Soldiers shooting off into the distance. In the direction they were shooting, he could see 2 NC Soldiers desperately trying to take cover behind some rocks.

'2 Heavy's, 1 Medic and 1 Infiltrator who has a Phase Dao, this will be a Problem. I can't ignore the Medic, who can easily revive the other 3, but not dealing with the Heavy's or the Infiltrator fast will get me killed. I need to get into contact to the other 2 NC over there, this way I can at last get some assistance.'

Using his built in Communication Device, Robyn contacted both Soldiers, who were a Medic and an Engineer.

"Major General Schiefferer here, what's your status Soldiers?" spoke Robyn into the Communication Device trying to reach the two other Soldier's.

"Commando first Star Johnston here, me and my Squad mate Maverick second Star Sinclair are under heavy suppressing fire, we could use some Help here."

"Help is on the way, I am in a perfect position to flank these Basterds, when I start shooting them, and you will take your chance and do what we NC can do best."

* * *

 **VS POV**

The VS Infiltrator, who was known by his brethren as Zero Mass, was not really having the best of his days. First they are getting put into a crossfire, which forced him and his other 3 enlightened Brothers away from their Squad and now he and his brethren where suppressing 2 of these brutish Soldiers.

'NC, we are your only hope for Salvation, why are you always so ignorant to slap away your chance for perfection. We the Vanu Sovereignty will show you the true path to Enlightment, you will see or else ...' thought the Infiltrator as his Fingers gripped around a flat round shaped Device which was placed in one his pouches.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As the VS Soldier's whole attention was on the 2 NCs, Robyn stood fully up, propped his LMG on his cover and took aim through his 2x Scope.

As the red Dot began to hover over the body of one of the Heavy's, Robyn opened fire.

The Heavy getting flanked and without cover to run to was, thanks to the Godsaw's high Man stopping power, fast without Shields and then literally ripped apart by the Onslaught of magnetic accelerated bullets. Fast getting back behind his cover, Robyn saw how bolts of Plasma ripped through the place where his Head was just a second ago.

'Too close, just some hits of them on my Head and I'm done for. Hopefully the others will use their chance now.'

With Robyn sitting behind his cover, which was the focus point for the other Heavy and the Infiltrator, the 2 NC Soldiers used their chance in moving out of their cover and making the VS Medic reconsider his idea of swapping from his Assault Rifle to his Medical Application Tool to revive the first Heavy. With the Medic dealt fast, the two Men used their weapons to attack the other Heavy.

As the Heavy got hit out of the direction of where the other 2 NC's were, he activated his NMG, which coated his Body in a bright deep purple Field, turned around and started to lay down his own return fire.

When the Plasma bolts slamming into his cover stopped, Robyn activated his NMG, which coated him in a bright deep blue Field, stood up again and aimed this time at the other Heavy, who just killed the Engineer Sinclair. Letting lose an Onslaught of high damage bullets on the Heavy, the other Mans NMG got overwhelmed and dropped fully, which then ended in the Heavy falling dead over with a loud thud to the ground.

As Robyn was making his way over to Johnston, who was just reviving Sinclair, he noticed that he couldn't see anywhere the body of the Infiltrator. While he looked around he noticed a slight shimmer in the air moving slowly behind Johnston.

'Oh no the Infiltrator' was all Robyn thought.

"Johnston! The Infiltrator is right behind you!" Robyn shouted in warning to the Man, but he was too late.

Decloaking, the Infiltrator instantly sliced with his Phase Doa through the space between the Medic's Head and upper Torso, cutting his Head cleanly off.

After the Infiltrator did his deed, he turned around and pointed his Swords tip at Robyn's Sword and only replied in a robotic voice.

"Fight with Honor"

Robyn, up for the challenge, put his Guns onto his back, where they were deconstructed and placed in his Nanite Systems Weapon Storage Device.

After drawing his Mag Saber, he and the Infiltrator began to cycle each other slowly.

While both Men where cycling each other, up in the Air a massive battle took place. There up above where 2 Squads of NC Reavers and VS Scytes dog fighting against each other.

After cycling each other for some seconds, both Man stopped and stayed in the same position.

After staring at each other, both Men reacted, which resulted in both rushing each other.

"Freedom or Death!" shouted Robyn his own Faction´s slogan.

"Technology Equals Might!" shouted the Infiltrator to Robyn´s war cry.

Clashing and interlocking both Swords, they started to try to overpower their Opponent. As Robyn slowly but surely started to overpower the other Man, he was not really surprised that the Man was actually strong enough to slow him down.

'VS Genetically Modification's, hmpf.' Robyn was scoffing with disgust in his Head.

As the Infiltrator realized that he will not win in the strength department, he jumped fast backwards and activated his cloaking Device, which created a field of Nanites who bended the Light around him.

Now with the Infiltrator invisible, Robyn made himself ready for the surprise attack.

Closing his Eyes, he started to try to hear the movement of the other Man.

'Where is he, I'm too much exposed here.'

*CHINCK*

'WAIT THAT SOUND, BEHIND ME!'

Instantly Robyn heaved the heavy blade of his Sword behind his Back, which resulted in him barely blocking the Infiltrator's swing for his Neck.

Jumping away, Robyn now turned around to the other Man and started to use his Swords Ability "Maghack" to start slashing fast at the Infiltrator.

The Infiltrator was able to block 3 slashes, but got overwhelmed by the 3 following slashes, which resulted in purple Blood slowly dropping from deep cuts onto the Sand.

'Damn this NC. Looks like I must use it.'

As Robyn was slowly inflicting damage on his Target, he saw that the Infiltrator was now only fighting with one of his Hands while his other one was gripping something in one of his pouches.

'What's he doing?' asked he himself as he looked at the VS, who was slowly pulling something out.

Putting some distance between each other and throwing a flat rounded device between them, the Infiltrator started to speak.

"Bow down to the power of Vanu or Die" shouted the VS over to him as he held his right Hand over his left wist.

"I will never bow down to any type of the likes of you and what do you mean with the last part ..." shouted Robyn, unable to understand what the VS is meaning, back.

"You will see, may Vanu judge you!" was the last thing Robyn could hear before the VS slammed his right Hand on his left Wist, what made the Device on the Ground start to light up, which forced Robyn to close his eyes from the brightness displayed in front of him.

* * *

 **Unknown Place**

As Robyn slowly opened his eyes, the only thing he could see was darkness.

After looking around and only seeing nothing else except him, Robyn put his Sword back to his left hip.

'Am I dead?' was all Robyn could think.

'No, you aren't' a echoing female voice was out of nowhere speaking in his Head.

'Who are you? Are you a Vanu? What is this Place?' Robyn thought slowly while also thinking silently that he is going Insane.

'I don't know what a Vanu is, but I can give you the answer to the other questions. I am Naga a diety of another World and this place here is the Crossroad between the Worlds, who are connected through the Out realm Gate.'

'Did you bring me here?'

'No, I am actually quite surprised, with you simply out of nowhere appearing in this place. Where are you from?'

'I am from Auraxis, which is a moon who orbits a Gas planet.'

To this the voice in Robyn's head somehow started to sound clearly interested in Robyn's story.

'Did your people come from this "Auraxis"?

'I was, as much as I know, born on Auraxis, but my Ancestors are from a place they called Earth or Terra' at the part of Earth, Robyn felt slowly again the same feeling he had several Years ago, which was somehow not lost on Naga.

'What's wrong, why are you feeling so down at mentioning this place called Earth.' the voice sounded concerned, Robyn noted that it was not the typical "yeah keep talking and get over it" but more like something he rode in the databank about "Parent's" being about their "Child.".

'It is just so, that my People are basically stranded with no way back in a place they were never meant to be'.

'Your people are stranded on this "Auraxis", why can't you get back?'

'We can't get back to Earth, our Home world, because we don't know how far and where its exact location from us lies. The only way to get back is through the Wormhole our Ancestors used to come to this place in the beginning.'

'Could you not use this "wormhole" to get back to your Home world?'

'As much as I know we tried every 100 Years and failed always, but that was long before I was born in 2827, which lies 18 Years before the War in 2845 started.

'War, why are your people fighting if your situation is so desperate?'

'As my Peoples Ancestors came to Auraxis in the Year 2643, they fractured into two Factions the Terran Republic and, the one I belong to, the New Conglomerate. The TR wants to unite us to find a way back, but for this they take the rights away from the People to have ultimate Control over everything, while the NC, who originated originally from the TR, wants to stay independent from the TRs grasp for power. It was always hard for both Factions to not jump at each other's throats, but it all changed 2845 as the VS formed itself, which is some kind of weird Alien god cult, who sees Humanity on Auraxis, as it is now as imperfect, which they see as their responsibility to evolve Mankind, even against most People's will, with Alien Technology.

I don't know the real reason for the War to start and at some point I stopped caring for it, but as NC I swore an Oath to free Humanity from the tyrannical grip of the TR and protect it from the fanatical alien influence of the VS.

From since the War started until now, the Year 2945, I fight for Freedom and the People's right to control their own destinies.'

'You are 118 Years old ..., why do you still sound so young?' Naga's voice sounded to say the last clearly shocked.

'Rebirth Technology, after you die, you will be brought back to the same condition your Body was when you got scanned into the Rebirth Matrix, but the price you pay for this is that, except your Name, you lose all your Memories.'

'How is it even possible for you to die and then come easily back to live?' Naga asked now clearly confused, not believing what she just heard.

'We all, all Factions, use this Technology which was left behind by the very same Aliens on Auraxis who the VS see as their Gods. The first to use it in their Military was the TR, with making their Soldiers unable to "really" die made them more confident to win the War against the NC "uniting" us with them and then use their new strength and sometimes our Technology to crush the VS and uh ... well ... it is somehow hard to tell, but thanks to some VS Scientists, who were taken Prisoner to invent more Technology for them, broadcasted openly the Location of every mobile rebirth station, we were able to destroy or either capture all of them which made us also able to get this Technology.

I don't know by 100% how rebirthing works, but after you die your body gets deconstructed by Nanites while your mind gets uploaded back into the rebirthing Matrix, where it than gets downloaded after your "new" body got reconstructed by Nanites.

And so with every Faction using this technology we will ... be fighting forever against each other.'

Naga was now lost for Words, she never could have dreamed about Humans being that far Technologically advanced, but this War and all the complications with it, made her concerned about this Man, how can he go through all this without succumbing to such an horrible Live?

Thinking to her Naga felt confident that this Man, whoever he is, should not be stuck between the Worlds and given a chance to have a new real Live.

She was therefore quite surprised that Robyn's next question actually played directly into what she was thinking about.

'So what happens now with me?'

'I ... I could offer you to send you with some of my remaining Power to my World, so that you are at last not stuck in between the Worlds.

But I must warn you, my World's Humanity is fighting in its last stand against a terrible foe. They are stowing in this very moment the undead Hordes so that I can complete a Ritual which is the last hope for them to change their Future.

If yes, you should prepare yourself, because I don't know where you get dropped off.'

After thinking not long Robyn decided to follow her offer.

'I will take your Offer' was Robyn thinking while taking his Weapons, reloading them and putting them back where they belonged in preparation for anything to happen.

'Are you ready to go?'

'Yes I am.'

* * *

 _RSNC Out_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Crossroads**

After Robyn said that he was ready, Naga stopped talking to him. As he was still floating in darkness, he saw in front of him in the distance a small ball of Light slowly forming.

As the Ball began to get bigger, it slowly started to shape itself into an eyelike Portal.

Robyn, being startled by the Portal's brightness, realized a second later that he was slowly pulled in its direction.

'OK I should make myself ready to face anything on the other side of this strange Portal.'

* * *

 **Ylisse, Ylisstol Castle 1 Day earlier**

Lucina or "Marth the Hero King" as the masked Swordswoman called herself now, was watching from a balcony of the Castle in the distance the Risen Horde, which was unusually slow making its way to the Castle.

Next to Marth was the Devine Dragon Naga in her Manakete form standing.

"O Devine Dragon, could you please tell me how long it will take for you to perform the Ritual with only 4 of the sacred Gemstones of the Fire Emblem?" asked Marth humbly the Woman next to her, while she never turned her masked Face away from the slowly approaching Horde.

To this the Woman answered to her deep in thought "I don't know Exalted One. Would I have still my full power we could already be done with the Ritual, but I estimate that it will be finished tomorrow evening."

"So we must stall them, in the last Bastion which Humanity still holds in this World, I cannot and will not think about if we fail now, we must prevail ... no we will prevail and stow the Risen as long as it will take for the Ritual to be finished!" declared Marth determined to Naga, before she turned around and moved back into the Castle to meet up with her friends.

As she met up with her Friends, she asked Cynthia of what her Scouting Group, which consisted of Gerome, Nah, Noire and Laurent, could report about the approaching Horde.

"So what did you found out about the Risen Horde?" asked Marth the Girl in front of her.

"Luce, Sister what are you doing with one of Gerome's Mask on your Face and why are you hiding the rest of your Hair. Are you trying to pretend to be the Hero King himself to steal your Sister her heroic entrance?" answered the girl Cynthia playfully back to her Sister disregarding completely what Marth just asked her.

'My Sister, she is always into this Hero stuff, can she not even now in our darkest hour be serious?'

Marth sternly and scolding repeated her question again to which, to her great delight, Cynthia finally reported that the Risen Horde numbered into the hundreds or even thousands and that they wouldn't reach the Castle until tomorrow, if they keep moving at the same speed.

'They will only reach us tomorrow. Why are they so slow? Is the Fell Dragon toying with us?'

This entire Question's where lost on Marth as Severa, who leaded the Garrison Group which consisted of the rest of the Shepards Children, approached her.

"Damn this Owain, he always speaks only of his Sword hand and his little fantasy world ... I really don't LIKE it." Severa muttered under her breath, while having her trademark scowl gracing her Face.

"Ah there you are Princess, I think you want to have your report on the Army and ah ... what's up with the Mask?" Severa spoke after she finally got over Owain's antics.

'Why is she always talking like I am superior to her?'

"Yes, that would be a good thing to do." replied Marth only back, showing that she actually didn't want to talk about her choice of disguise.

"The Army or what is still left of them is preparing themselves as we speak, but ... they are not in the right condition for a long fight, we would need something like a Miracle if we want to survive the next day." reported she back dropping at the last part her scowl actually while a concerned expression took its place.

'A Miracle, I stopped believing in those a long time ago, but with the odds so against us ... everything that can help us would be welcome.'

"We should all rest now in preparation for tomorrow." was all Marth spoke with finality, basically ending all conversations there and then.

* * *

 **Ylisse, Ylisstol Castle, Present Day**

As the Army of what was left of Humanity, with the Shepards leading them, clashed with the Undead Horde in an attempt to stow for time, complete chaos and disorder took place with most of the Shepards getting separated from each other.

* * *

Marth who was left alone in a crowd of Risen used her Falchion in cutting any Risen who approached her skillfully down.

After some time the Risen, without any indication slowly stopped coming for her.

Marth noticed, while dissecting the Head from a Risen's Body that something was off. The Risen she was fighting somehow started to direct their attention back to the place where they had come from.

As she looked in the direction where the Risen came from, she stared speechless at a Portal, which was up in the Sky above the thickest part of the Horde.

'Did Naga finish the Ritual already? But what is it doing up there in the Sky?' thought Marth to herself while parting a new Risen into two parts.

As if Naga would have heard her thoughts, Marth was surprised slightly as she heard Naga's voice in her Head.

'Exalted One, I'm still not finished, what you see there is an Out realm Portal which brings someone to our World, who was stuck in the Crossroads between the Worlds.' was all Naga exhausted explained.

'Someone who was stuck between the Worlds, how is this even possible? Whoever this Person is, he will not live long enough to actually do some kind of change. I somehow feel sorry for whoever is coming through. If he survives somehow the impact with the ground he still gets killed by all these Risen over there.'

As Marth looked now, with all Risen near her dealt with at the Portal, she could make out a bulky shape slowly coming forth from the Portal. As said shape was falling down Marth directed her attention back to the new Risen around her, praying to Naga silently that whoever came through the Portal will not die a painful death.

* * *

When Robyn finally reached the end of the Portal, he never was prepared for coming out of it 50 Meters above the ground.

'Well she said "dropped off"' Robyn noted with sarcasm as he begun to pick up velocity from falling down.

As Robyn was falling faster and faster in the direction of the ground, he realized that it was not actual ground, but more like a Horde of masked "Things" staring up to the Portal and him, but the worst thing he noted was that he is falling directly in between them.

'Well I'm really lucky.'

Before Robyn made contact with his Feet on one of the "Things" Faces, he activated his NMG to cushion the Impact force.

With a loud cracking sound he made contact with the "Thing's" masked Head as his NMG dropped to 10 % charge, while the unfortunate Thing below him got crushed by the sheer force of a Heavy Assault falling 50 meters out of the Sky on top of it.

When Robyn's feet finally made contact with the real ground he deactivated his NMG and was lost for words as whatever these Things where have backed away from him, making him able to look around and analyze them.

'They must be the Undead Horde Naga had spoken of, grey - white patched skin with bite marks, masked Faces with blood red shining eyes, crude Medieval time styled weapons ... wait Medieval time weapons. Where the heck did I got myself into?'

As Robyn was starting to think that he had really gone insane like some Soldiers did from constant Rebirthing, he didn't noticed that one of the "Thing's" slowly made its way up to him while raising an Axe high into the Air.

When the Risen reached its Target, it swung the Axe with all the force it could muster downwards where Robyn's right shoulder Blade was located, at which Robyn's Shield let the Axe harmlessly bounce off.

Robyn, getting hit by something from behind him, reacted immediately in turning around while drawing his Sword and cutting the surprised Risen's head with one mighty swing off, making it like the crushed one vanish into purple dust.

'My Shields are at 70 % charge, which was a very hard hit. Damn I must focus more on my surroundings. Wait, did the thing just vanish into purple dust, how ... argh never mind they are hostile, this is all I need to know right now.'

With their two brethren killed by the strange Thing in front of them all the other Risen started to rush enraged at the strange armored being.

Robyn now getting attacked by all of these Things activated his Sword and cut through Metal and Flesh alike with little to no trouble at all.

As he cut the tenth one down he noted, that while he could easily cut them down, there where way to many of these Things and so as his only option he started to try to cut his way in the direction of some kind of Base, which he saw as he came out of the Portal.

'Naga mentioned that this is this Worlds Humanities last stand to stow for Time for some sort of Ritual, I need to meet up with this Worlds Human Army and whoever is in charge here.'

And so Robyn began slowly to cut with slow but strong slashes his way through the Horde in the direction of said Base and hopefully someone who actually was still alive.

* * *

As Marth killed her twentieth Risen she noted that most of the Risen that had surrounded her have turned around and moved back to the place they had come from.

'Are they retreating? What is going on, they don't fight this way, and they normally fight until the last man. Or they must have found a way bigger treat than me, but there is nothing in that direction except ... this can't be right, no one survives such a fall, at last not with serious injuries which would make said person not much of a treat to them. I ... I must help this Person.' was the last thing Marth thought before sprinting after the Risen.

* * *

With a big amount of Risen actually turning around and moving fast back to where they had come from, the reminder of the Army and the Shepards where able to regroup back into what could be considered a new Line of Defense.

* * *

'Damn I got hit again, Shields are at 50% charge, if this keeps up I won't make it through' was all Robyn thought while he was cutting his way through the Horde.

'They are focusing on me, what I did to get their whole attention. '

As Robyn slashed 2, 3 and sometimes even 4 "Things" with one swing apart, he noted that there were less and less of them coming out of the direction in front of him.

'Yes Robyn keep going looks like you will make ... damn again, 30% charge, NMG is at 25% charge and this will get a close one' was Robyn thinking to himself.

As Robyn was only sporadically engaged by the Undead, his Shields he noted, where close to dropping.

'Verdammt, I can't die now, come on you can make it, don't panic you are almost through.'

As Robyn's Shield dropped, the first thing he noticed was strong Pain coming from his left Leg, which now sprouted a deep gash and blue Blood.

'No not now, not here and defiantly not to an undead Creature. I survived way harder things!' was Robyn screaming from pain in his Head as he fell on his knees, while letting the Mag Saber fall with a loud thud to the ground.

The Chieftain Risen, who just stabbed Robyn in his left Leg with a sword, watched in grim satisfaction as the strange Being in front of it fell to its knees.

As it brought it's Sword above its head to smash it on the armored beings Head, it was surprised when it got stabbed from behind. Turning around, after the Blade got pulled back out, it was masked Face to masked Face with Marth.

Robyn, who's Implant already started to heal his Leg, saw that the Thing, which was slightly bigger than the other ones, turned around to face someone who just stabbed it from behind.

'This is my chance, Time to show this Thing what New Conglomerate Soldiers are capable of!' Robyn thought as he was slowly standing up.

After standing up, Robyn moved behind the Undead Creature, got it with one Arm into a Headlock pulling its Head in the process backwards, while delivering with his other Arm a strong punch to its Spine.

With an extreme loud crack the Spine of the Chieftain was shattered in a million pieces.

As Marth got the Chieftain's attention away from the armored Person on its other side she prepared herself to fight the Chieftain. Until said armored Person stood up, got behind it and did something, what she never has seen someone do in all her times fighting Risen.

After an loud ear splitting crack came from the Chieftains spine, she watched the Chieftain, after it was freed from the armored Persons headlock, falling to the side with a loud thud where it started to move its Head and Arms wildly around. When she looked to the armored Person, she saw that he was holding a strange black and blocky Device in its right Hand pointed at the Risen.

"Leg dich ja nicht mit mir an"* followed by a loud bang was the last thing the Risen could hear before the Mask it wore got punctured and its Head exploded outwards in a shower of purple dust by an LA8 Rebel up close & personal.

Robyn, after killing the Chieftain, noticed that the Person, who draws the attention of it, was staring from behind a mask at him. Nodding his thanks to the Person, Robyn proceeded to pick up his Sword while putting his Sidearm back to where it belonged.

* * *

While the armored Person moved over to his dropped Sword, Marth started to analyze the Person in front of her.

'This person is clearly Male, which is evident from the Body structure. He is slightly taller than me and from what I could see even stronger than a normal Human would be. The Armor is ..., well I have never seen such an Armor, the Armor of this Person is thick and bulky, protecting most, if not all of his Body beneath it, also he wears a Helmet which is as thick as the Body Armor with four tubes, each two of them placed left and right next to his mouth piece, while his eyes are hidden behind some kind of golden opaque visor making me not able to look at them. On both shoulder Paldrons is symmetrical a Symbol placed, which when I look intently at it, is a cycle which revolves around a golden Star in the direct middle. This cycle is made up on the bottom of a golden eagle's head, which goes over into a bent golden wing, which goes up until the highest point of the cycle while the rest between the wing's tip and the head is a blue field. His Sword looks like one of these Saber Swords a mounted Soldier on a Horse would use, but it's Design... I have never seen a Sword that looks like this. The Blade of this Weapon is as long as my Falchions but way thicker and it has only one razor sharp Edge, while on the other side just above the Hilt are 6 jags placed, the rest of this side is dull up to the tip. A thin part of the inside of the Blade next to the dull side is after these jags till close up to the Tip hollow. The Hilt is blue and blocky, while there are also some kinds of small red, yellow and silver colored fields on it. But what makes me but the most concerned, is the color scheme of the Armor. Why is it the same as my clothes, who themselves were made after the attire of the Hero King. Is there some kind of connection, even when Naga had told me that this Man is from another World?'

* * *

As Robyn picked his Sword back up he noticed that the rest of the undead Creatures were regrouping with the Horde he had just left. Looking at his left Leg he also saw that the Injury had already healed and his Undersuit started, thanks to Nanites, to repair itself.

Turning back to the Person, who was still staring at him, Robyn with haste evident in his voice introduced himself.

"I am Major General Schiefferer, Heavy Assault Soldier of the New Conglomerate Ground Combat Forces; bring me fast to your Leader before these Things are done regrouping."

To this the masked Person stopped staring at him and replied shortly, while forcing clearly it's voice way deeper.

"That would be me, you may call me Marth. The Things you mentioned are named Risen by us. Now you should better follow me back to the Army who must have already regrouped, there we can talk about everything with my Friends." was all Marth said to the Man before starting to lead him in the direction of the Army.

As Robyn was led by Marth, his Shields rebooted, which coated him for a single second in a golden hue.

'Let's see how long it will take for this Man to find out that I am not male, this way I can see if my disguise works.' Marth thought before an all too familiar voice for her shouted in her direction.

"LUCINA! THERE YOU ARE SISTER, WE WERE ALL CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING WHEN WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!" screamed Cynthia over the distance at Marth and Robyn as the Shepards came slowly into view.

Slightly blushing sheepishly from getting found out in less than one second, thanks to her Sister, Lucina quickened her pace to give her Sister the scolding of her lifetime 'Damn you Cynthia!'

At this revelation Robyn only raised an eyebrow under his Helmet while picking up his speed to keep up with Lucina, who was heading for a Group of very individual People.

* * *

 _How was it? First Time for me to write something like this. I hope you all liked it. Leave a Review._

Translation:

Verdammt - Damn

Leg dich ja nicht mit mir an - Do not ever mess with me


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Ylisse, Ylisstol Castle**

As Lucina and Robyn reached the rest of the Shepards, Robyn stopped and stared shocked at 4 strange things. Firstly a Horse with Wings, secondly a giant Lizard with Wings, thirdly a Man with down hanging bunny ears, furred Arms and Shoulders who looked now and then slightly scared in every direction and last but not least a small Girl with long pointy Ears.

'This is not a normal Medieval world, this is something like a Fantasy world, the Horse must be... a Pegasus, the Lizard is... uh a Wyvern, the Man ... some sort of animalistic shape shifter or worse ... and the Girl must be something like an Elve. What's next, Magic?'

As Lucina was scolding her Sister for ruining her disguise in front of someone they don't know, most of the Shepards where staring at Robyn, who himself had directed his attention, after getting over the shock, back to the Horde which was still regrouping.

After Lucina finally finished her scolding of Cynthia, she got bombarded with questions by her Friends about the strange armored Man and if she knew why the Risen had retreated.

Of all Owain was the first to speak up, who was making his usual Pose while looking between the Man and his Sword with curiosity and asked "Dear Cousin, I the Scion of Legends, bringer of Light and destroyer of Evil want to know who this Man over there is? Also my Sword hand thirsts to know what kind of Sword this Man has placed on his left hip."

"Who is this Man, did he do something heroic?" as Cynthia asked this she had literally Stars in her Eyes while she watched said Man.

Yarne who was always a little bit more "defensive" asked, being cowed by this Mans appearance "Is he alright, can I tru... I uh... I mean can we trust this Man?"

Gerome kept himself silent while he was studying the design of the Man's Armor and much more importantly his Helmet.

Laurent, who was also studying the Armor, was instead of Gerome more interested about its function instead of design "Very Interesting, this Armor looks like it is more advanced than anything I have ever seen, where is he from?"

"Did he got hurt? If yes you should get Brady to help him." asked Nah who was more concerned about the well being of the Man.

Brady watched the Man with squinted Eyes and said slowly "Whatz up with this strange fellow over there?"

Severa with her trademark scowl was mockingly replying "Ah Princess, finally coming back to speak with us "normal" People and... ah... who's your new friend?"

Kejeel was the only one who saw that this Man radiated a strange form of authority "He looks like he is strong, if we survive this remember me to ask him if he wants to spar against me."

Inigo, who saw that the Man was standing some paces away from them, spoke this issue up "What's up with him, why is he keeping his distance from us?"

"D...did...did we do something wrong, did I ... I lost "It" again?" asked Noire in her usual tone hoping that her split personality didn't take over again.

"I like you, my dear Friends, don't know much about this Man, he only said that he is a Soldier of something he called the "New Conglomerate" and that he is of some kind of Rank named "Major General". I can only tell you that the Risen hadn't retreated, but that they had turned their whole attention to this Man, who had fought his way from the thickest part through the Horde over to Me." replied Lucina to the others, who all started to stare in disbelief at the armored Man.

While she had met this Man, she also had a million questions flying around in her Head, which she couldn't ask because there was no time with the Risen being done with their regrouping any moment.

'Who is he, what is this for a Sword, what's up with the color, the Name he said before sounds foreign and I get the slight feeling that it was his Family Name and not his actual Name, where did his Injury from the Chieftain go, how can he be so strong that he can literally crush said Chieftains Spine with one punch, why does he display such skill like a Veteran should have while his voice indicates that he is in the same Age group like me, what was that black blocky device before and what was that for an Language he spoke just before he killed the Chieftain with said black blocky device?'

"Therefore to get to know him better, I say we should speak with him." stated Lucina before moving over to the Man in question, hoping that her Friends will follow her.

* * *

While Lucina was making her way over to Robyn, the Shepards started to talk about the Man. Well at last the serious ones of them were doing this, because Cynthia and Owain were wildly talking to each other about Heroes, Scions, and Sword hands while staring with awe at Robyn. While this Yarne and Noire were mostly keeping to them, but they were still following the conversation of the others with some interest.

"Do you really believe her, that this Man fought his way all alone through the Horde and gave us so the chance to regroup, I mean this is unbelievable to say the last." Severa asked in disbelief to the Group while looking after Lucina.

At this Laurent began to thoughtfully speak. "While sounding hard to believe I think and I am purely stating the oblivious now, that we don't know that much or anything about this Man, but I can tell that his Armor looks like it is way beyond whatever we can make."

"Indeed..., have you seen his Armor and Helmet? Both of them are of a design that I have never seen until now." Gerome added to the conversation while he kept staring strangely at the other Man's Helmet.

"At last he is obviously male; I don't want "it" to happen to me again... why you all...are BY THE GODS STOP STARING AT ME, DAMN WHY DO I NEEDED TO BRING "IT" UP!" shouted a very flustered Inigo at the other ones who were now staring at him after he just placed himself in very bad situation. "Umh... shouldn't... we follow Lucina to the strange armored Man?" asked Inigo fast so to change the Topic of the conversation yet again.

At this all the Members of who where following the conversation turned their attention over to Robyn, than to Lucina and then back to each other, after several seconds all of them replied at the same Time "No" with a cowed Yarne adding a "Hell" in front of it.

* * *

Robyn who watched the Horde in the distance also noticed now, without said Horde of Risen breathing down his neck, that the whole place here was desolate, the Sky was somewhere beyond thick dark clouds who gave a foreboding feeling and the ground was an unhealthy brown, grass, flowers and even every Pilots bane on Auraxis "Trees" where nowhere to be found in his spherical vision.

'Pilots would love this place' Robyn silently thought to him without noticing Lucina approaching him from the side.

As Lucina reached the armored Man, she noticed that he was staring in the direction of the Risen Horde, which slowly began to move again in their direction.

'No, they are coming back and this time all of them are heading in our direction.'

Robyn who now saw all the Risen moving in their direction fast turned around to the Shepards and noted slightly surprised that Lucina stood basically next to him looking at the Risen too, while all the other Shepards were staying in the same place they were before talking wildly about him to each other.

Before Robyn could say that the Risen are coming for them he heard the same voice from before he came through the Portal, who was Naga speaking to everyone.

'Shepards, Exalted One, I need some more Time for the Ritual. I estimate it will take still 2 hours until it's finished and ... oh you already met up with him. I can' t tell you now all of the details about this Man which he said to me, but one thing is certain that he would give his Live literally to protect Humanity from any form of harm, therefore you can trust him.'

* * *

With the Army and the Horde clashing again to stow the last 2 hours, Lucina noticed that the Soldier stayed some paces behind everyone.

'Why is he staying behind, is he a coward?'

As to answer her question, several ways louder barking sounds and a literal hail of golden streaks of Light came out of the direction of said Soldier, who flew past her colliding with a bunch of Risen. The Risen who got hit by these strange streaks got literally ripped apart and vanished into purple dust.

Lucina, clearly surprised, looked back to the Soldier and noticed that he had, instead of his Sword, a big, long, blocky and blue glowing Thing clutched in both of his Hands while looking through some kind of rectangular device on top of it at the Risen who would be taken next by the streaks, who themselves came out of an long cylindrically barrel on the front side of said Thing, out.

'What's this now and where did this Thing come from? I didn't saw it before nowhere on him and what's up with the color blue, is it some kind of special to him?' And so Lucina added these question to her ever growing List of questions she wanted to ask the Man if they survive this day, before she started to engage the next closest Risen.

* * *

Robyn, who had mowed down 50 Risen with short controlled bursts from his Godsaw by now, noticed that his drum magazines of 65 Bullets and 265 Bullets in reserve will not do really a difference.

'There are way to many, if I run out of Ammo now I will have to wait an Hour until my Ammunition Creating Device will have made me again enough bullets for one drum magazine, therefore I should better use my Sword against these Risen.' thinking of this Robyn put the Godsaw back to where he got it from, draws his Sword and dashed after Lucina into a really thick crowd of Risen.

As Robyn reached the place where Lucina was, he noticed that one Risen had sneaked up to her and was preparing to stab its Swords Tip into her Side.

'Not as long as I am around!'

* * *

'I got too careless' thought Lucina to herself as she was surrounded by Risen. As she defended herself from the Risen attacks, she noted also that the strange barking Thing has fallen silent. As she started to wonder why it had fallen silent she actually saw the Soldier with his Sword in his Hands kicking with one of his armored Boots into an Risen next to her, who was one second away from stabbing his sword into her unprotected side.

As the Risen got slightly kicked backwards, Robyn used its confused state and rammed his Swords Tip with the edged side pointed to the ground into the Risen. After sliding the Blade up to the 6 jags into the Risen, Robyn heaved with all his strength the Sword so up, that the Risen got taken with it and town off behind him, so that it flew into two others, who had just closed the gap from which Robyn had come from.

Lucina now fighting against two Risens at the same Time couldn't shake the feeling, that from somewhere an audible humming sound was coming.

After killing the first one through dissecting its Head off its Body and killing the other with stabbing her Falchion trough its masked Head she looked for a second in the direction where the sound was coming from and noted that the strange sound actually came from the Soldiers Sword, which said Soldier used to cut effortlessly through Flesh and Metal alike.

'How is this Sword able to cut through Metal like a hot knife through butter? I must really speak later with him and finally get some Answers for my Questions.'

As both were cutting any Risen who approached them down, Naga finally and completely exhausted replied to the Shepards. 'I am almost done with the Ritual; you should get ... no he? He is here, fast get inside the Castle.'

Following her order Lucina and Robyn tried to break free from the surrounding Risen, which resulted in Robyn using his Swords Ability to cut them a way out, what made Lucina even more surprised.

'H... How, what? First he swings this Sword rather slowly around, which by its evident weight would be normal and then he pushes on one of these different colored fields, who then light up and right after this his attacking speed gets tripled, this... this is not an ordinary Sword, is it like my Falchion a sacred one?'

As Robyn and Lucina finally broke free from the Risen both encountered Cynthia standing next to the Front Door which lead into the Castel.

"Sister, why are you still here on the outside of the Castle, you shouldn't stay out here all alone it's too dangerous for you." Lucina concerned spoke, while looking out of the corner of her spherical sight then and now at Robyn who was standing next to her.

"I stayed by the Door here to tell you that the others are already inside of the Castle and are making their way to the Room in which Naga is inside of" Cynthia replied fast to her Sister before she could scold her again, while also directing her attention over to Robyn.

And so all three of them made with haste their way to the Room.

As they finally reached the room, Robyn couldn't shake the feeling that the ground slightly shook from time to time.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

He was angry at himself, why did he toyed with them, why didn't he killed them all in the first place and be done with it. He ... he is a GOD, why does these mere Mortals defy him, him the Fell Dragon Grima but what the biggest problem was this strange armored Man, who is for his own distaste, a too big mystery to him.

'Did Naga brought this Person to MY world, why and how she did this while using her Powers to create their Ritual.

His Avatar was standing on his back watching the Castle in front of it.

Feeling nothing at all the Avatar tapped into Grimas power and magical transported itself to the front door. As it was standing in front of the door it proceeded in blowing said Door into a million pieces with a strong Elfire Tome, after this it proceeded into the Castle blowing anyone who it encountered to pieces with dark magic.

* * *

As Naga opened the Portal, which to Robyn's understanding will let them travel back in this Worlds time so that they can change whatever happened to this World, a giant booming sound was heard outside of the Room.

Right now Robyn was standing next to Lucina who had ordered everyone to call her Marth after they get through the Portal, until she says otherwise. He was also specialty ordered by her, to stay always no matter what close to her, so that he doesn't get separated from her while traveling through said Portal.

Both were now waiting for the others to proceed through the Portal before them, while doing this Lucina and him were holding any Risen away from the Portal, so that they can't follow after them.

After all others finally have gone through, Lucina and Robyn were fast approaching the Portal.

Lucina, who moved first through the Portal, couldn't see that Robyn, who was some steps behind her, got struck by something powerful from behind, what dropped his Shields and let him fly from the Impact force uncontrollable through the air just right after her into the Portal.

The last thoughts Robyn had before touching the Portal were.

'Argh... dammit, with me flying uncontrollable into the Portal, I really hope now that it doesn't end again in the middle of the Air like the last one and why did my NMG drop from full charge to 10%?'

* * *

Grimas Avatar, who just threw a ball of black Magic at the blue armored Beings back, watched indifferent on when said being flew uncontrollable right into the Portal, which closed itself after the Man passed through.

'NO NO NO NO! They escaped, now they will change everything. I ... I must follow them or they will ruin my Plan. I must stop them... but what is with that Man... Argh he will be crushed like everyone else under my Feet.'

Grimas Avatar, who was waiting, saw in front of it now a blood red Portal slowly opening, which will lead it and Grima back to the Past where they will stop the Shepards and their Children too.

While opening the Portal Grima felt something strange, somehow there was something in the Crossroads between the Worlds. Sending his mind there, the first thoughts he picked up were "Vanu, I am ready to receive your Judgment".

'Well, this is Interesting.., I could use this to my own advantage... hehehehe... HAHAHAHA!'

* * *

 _RSNC out._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Ylisse, Forest near Southtown, past Midnight**

The Forest was silent, too silent for his own liking, next to him was his little Sister with whom he, Chrom Lowell Prince of Ylisse, have left the Camp which Frederick, Lissa, himself and Robin, someone with Amnesia, build in preparation for this very night.

"Big Brother we shouldn't move so far away from the other's." told Lissa to Chrom, while she looked at the Night sky where the Stars were shining brighter than she is normally used from the Capital, were she always lived.

"What do you think about the Story of Robin, is it really believable?" asked Lissa while she stared at the Stars with concern in her voice about the condition of said Person.

"Hmhm... I don't know, but Robin wasn't playing, I can tell you at last that I know this. It is good that we found Robin, who is a good Tactician. I mean..." answered Chrom absentminded, because something was off with the Forest.

'Where are all the sounds that the Animals normally do in this place, it can't be that they just stop to make any sound...' thought Chrom while he observed Lissa, who still was watching at the Sky.

'It must be everything alright...' until than Chrom could think before the very ground he stood on started to shake and Fireballs were out of nowhere falling from the Sky impacting and exploding around them while setting the Forest ablaze.

"Lissa we need to get out of here, follow me fast!" shouted Chrom as he turned around and started to run while shouting to Lissa, who fast nodded scared while following him hot on his heels.

Chrom, who was running in front of Lissa, saw that one of the Fireballs, which was coming out of the direction in which they were heading, was going to collide with them.

'OH NO, it will hit us if we don't evade it!'

"LISSA, FAST WE NEED TO GO LEFT!" screamed Chrom over the loud explosions while turning left with Lissa still following him.

With both of them barely evading the Fireball Chrom looked behind him while still running fast to check if Lissa was still behind him, who out of nowhere stopped running and shouted "BROTHER STOP INFRONT OF YOU!" slightly surprised Chrom looked in front of him and saw why she stopped. There directly in front of him was a very deep fissure, which must have opened itself from the Earth Quake a moment ago and he... he was directly running over the edge of it. Trying to stop himself Chrom slided with his feet barely over the edge, now standing directly on the edge Chrom needed to hold his balance.

'I can't hold my balance, I will fall down... urgh' for a short moment Chrom was unable to breath as someone pulled on his cape, making him able to finally get some balance and step backwards away from the edge. Looking behind himself Chrom saw Lissa standing there with both of her Hands holding onto his Cape.

"Is this why you always wear this cape of yours so that People can stop you from falling over Edges?" asked Lissa playfully after letting go of Chrom's cape.

"Thank you Lissa, you just saved my Live. But do you know how we get over this fissure?" asked Chrom while looking around, seeing a very large Rock which went halfway over the fissure he decided to take a running start while using the Rock to jump over the said fissure.

Turning around after landing and sliding again on his feet, Chrom saw that Lissa was too scared to jump over the Fissure. Seeing also that a Fireball was going to impact the Place where Lissa stood he shouted concerned over the loud commotion.

"Lissa you must jump, I will catch you! Come on there is a new Fireball flying in your direction!"

Seeing what he big Brother meant Lissa started to run and jumped barely evading the new Fireball over the fissure and got caught by Chrom who set her down and started to lead her away to a clearing he just made out.

As they were finally out of harm's way both caught their breaths and looked if they received any injuries from their escape, which to their relief where only some scrapes.

As Lissa looked again to the Sky she saw something which was there not before.

"Chrom, fast look!" exclaimed Lissa making Chrom to look at her.

Looking at her Chrom saw the expression on her Face as she was looking no staring at something. Turning his gaze in the direction in which she stared; Chrom overcame the same expression as he saw the very same thing Lissa saw.

There up in the Sky some paces in front of them was a yellow eye like Portal, out of which two dark shapes fell face first with a sickening thud on the ground. Thinking that they died through the Impact, they were shocked to see, that these Persons without any problem, stood slowly up and stared with gruesome masked Faces with blood red shining Eyes at them while making incomprehensible growling sounds.

"Lissa whatever happens you will stay behind me." Chrom's voice was on edge while drawing Falchion, the sacred Sword with which his Ancestors defended the World from Evil.

As of these Persons started to rush Chrom, he did the same and rushed therefore at it so that this "Thing" will not get close to Lissa. As both met up, the "Thing" tried to swipe him with a clawed Hand, which Chrom evaded and stabbed in return his Falchion through the Place where its Heart should be, which to Chrom's surprise doesn't effected the "Thing" as it turned its masked Face around 180 degrees looking at his face and letting out an ear piercing scream.

'By the Gods, why is it still moving?!' screamed Chrom shocked in his mind as he couldn't comprehend what is going on.

Chrom clearly shocked to see it still moving freed his Sword from the Creature and kicked it away from him, after this he jumped into the Air and started to loop directly onto it, hitting its Throat and cutting the Head this way off, the Creature started to crumble into purple Dust. After that he stared for a second to the place where it once was. He turned around after he heard Lissa screaming his Name. Having turned around Chrom saw why Lissa screamed in distress.

"CHROM HELP ME!" screamed Lissa while getting backed by the second Creature, which was holding an Axe high into the Air preparing itself to take Lissa's live, against a Tree while clutching her Staff in both of her Hands trying to defend herself.

Seeing his little Sister in danger, Chrom charged at the Creature.

'I will not make it, NO LISSA!'

Lissa, who saw that the Creature in front of her was going to kill her, closed her Eyes to not see the incoming swing.

*CHLINK*

Hearing the familiar sound of Metal hitting Metal Lissa opened her Eyes to see a masked Man standing in front of her holding a Sword over his back to block the Creatures Axe.

* * *

Coming out of the Portal and seeing her Aunt Lissa in danger of being killed by a Risen, Marth jumped in between them and blocked barely the Risen Axe swing.

'That was close, but in this position with my back to it I can't overpower it, well... where has that Soldier gone...?' thought Marth to herself, while calling for Help hoping that someone heard her.

* * *

Robyn who was again falling out of the Sky, but this time with his back turned to the ground and therefore he couldn't see what was below him, was to say the last really pissed off.

'Does Naga have some kind of fable to throw people out of the Sky? Dammed my Shields are down, my NMG is at 10% charge and I don't know how high up I am this Time...' thought he just before his armored Back impacted on something, which gave away with an earsplitting crack to the force and crumbled to purple dust.

After lying on the ground with his back hurting like Hell, Robyn looked around and saw Luc - Marth standing with her back turned to him and her Sword holding over said Back, who was now slowly turning around and looking left and right. After doing so she showed that she was staring surprised to his right side in the distance. Speaking up Robyn drew her attention to him who after that looked bewildered down at him.

* * *

After the Risen stopped exerting power onto her Sword and hearing a loud crack followed by a thud, Marth turned slowly around while looking surprised left and right. Seeing no one directly around her who could have killed it, she started to think until her eyes lied on Chrom.

'What just happened? Where is the Risen... wait there he is... Father!' exclaimed Marth happily in her Head while she stared at Chrom, who himself had stopped as Marth had blocked the Axe from the Risen.

'Ah my Father I wish I could hug him, hold him tight... but I must follow my duty, I... I can't show my true self... I am only here to change the Future and that's all to it. Wait why is Father looking surprised to the Ground in front of me...?' as she was thinking about it someone started to speak up to her from said Ground.

"Argh..., I am down here Marth." spoke the same strange accented Voice, which she heard only two times until now spoke up with pain evident in its voice from the Ground in front of her Feet.

Looking down she stared even more surprised at the same Soldier she was thinking about before.

'Looks like this Soldier... Major General Schifer... Schieffer...- Schiefferer is full of surprises. What? Why am I thinking this, he clearly is in pain, I... I should help him up.'

* * *

Being finally noticed by Marth who hold one of her Hands down to him in offering him to help him up, while holding her Sword in the other, Robyn, with his back still hurting like hell, stood slowly up by himself after knowing that Marth will not really be able to pull him and his Armors weight up with only one Hand.

"While I appreciate the motion Marth, I know that my Armor is way too heavy to be pulled up with one Hand alone, but still thank you." told Robyn silently to Marth while he looked around noticing two other people, a Man and a young Girl, who were staring at Marth and him strangely.

After finally getting out of his stupor the Man, slowly and with his Eyes glued to Robyn made his way over to them while introducing him. "Thank you both for saving my little Sister, I am Chrom Lowell and this next to you is Lissa Lowell, who are you?" the Man, Chrom asked Marth and Robyn.

'Who is this masked Man and who is... this being... no Man in this bulky Armor, who just crushed that Creature?' thought Chrom to himself while remembering what just happened to the Creature.

As Marth and Robyn wanted to speak up, they started to hear the typical sound of a very loud and fast approaching Horse. Coming out of the direction of the sound Robyn noticed a helmetless Man in light blue and silver Armor and a hooded Person in a black and purple Coat, which color scheme made Robyn's Stomach turn, fast approaching on a Horse heading straight for Chrom.

'No they can't be here..., no what is the VS doing here... no wait, that's no Spandex, phew.' noted Robyn relieved as he let go off his Swords handle after directing his attention away from the other Person, which was not lost on Marth, who herself tried to not look at Chrom and therefore found her whole attention directed to Robyn, who was now standing next to her.

"Milord, Milady you both are alright, thank the Gods. I was very concerned after I and our "new" Tactician couldn't find you... and who are this masked Man and that Knight with the strange Armor next to you?" asked the Man Chrom, who was still analyzing Robyn's Armor and Sword noticing the same things which Marth noticed long before.

"I don't know Frederick, I just asked them but then you both came and well... Hey Frederick, Robin have you both ever seen such a Sword?" asked Chrom while finally directing his attention over to the others.

At this Robyn slightly twitched, which only Marth noticed again. 'How does this Man know my Name... how the... wait he... pronounced it with an "I" could it be that he meant one of these People, who are just dismounting the Horse and coming over to us?'

"Milord to answer your question... no I haven't ever seen such an Sword before and why are you asking Robin, who has amnesia, in the first place?" asked Frederick while he also started to analyze the by him dubbed "Knight" in his bulky Armor and his actual big Sword.

The other Person, this Robin stayed therefore silent while looking from Marth to Robyn where its gaze stopped and began to stare from below its Hood at him.

'I never have seen such an Armor, well I don't even know what happened even yesterday..., hmhmh is this Person whoever is inside of it alright?' asked the Person itself.

Robyn actually noticed now that something was amiss, his Shields are not rebooting, his NMG is at 0% charge and his back still hurts.

Using his HUD, Robyn found fast out why.

'Looks like my fall damaged the Shield emitter, Nanite Mash Generator and NS Storage Device, therefore my Implant is now sending its Nanites to these Systems repairing them instead of healing me. It will take several Hours to repair these Systems; therefore I am now very open with an extremely hurting back and only my Mag Saber ready for usage.'

Frederick who was staring at Robyn with suspicion spoke up now again "Milord, Milady how did you met these People in the first place?"

"They saved my live, Fredrickson the Wary, the one with the Mask blocked an Creatures Axe swing while the other crushed it under its armored back... ugh do you need some healing, I mean I heard your pained voice before you stood up." asked Lissa concerned Robyn while holding her Staff a little bit higher than before. To this Robyn only nodded and waited for something to happen, as Lissa heaved her Staff even higher Robyn was startled when he was out of nowhere bathed in a green Light, but that was it, nothing else happened, his back still hurt as hell. After several seconds the green Light faded and Lissa put her Staff slowly back down.

'WTF! Was that just magic? I... I better should do as if this Lissa healed me. I shouldn't draw even more attention to myself.' thought Robyn while he tried to ignore the pain.

"So, better?" she asked to which Robyn nodded again. "Good, now back to the Topic, who are you ..." Lissa tried to find also out who these People are, but this was again interrupted when the same loud moaning sounds came from all around the Forest.

From the Forest came a big amount of Risen, who got actually into a Formation around their Chieftain, drawing everyone's attention to them.

With everyone distracted, Marth spoke fast in a hushed Voice to Robyn "You still know that I told you to stay close to me?" to which Robyn only nodded. "Good, than follow Me." said Marth before dashing to the left into the Forest with a slightly slower Robyn following her.

'Damn, every step hurts, but... I... I am a Soldier of the New Conglomerate, this is nothing compared to what Humanity has gone through!' screamed Robyn in his Head as to spur himself, while starting to ignore now the pain.

Drawing his Sword while running after Marth Robyn checked its Status to look if it's not damaged.

'Magnetic Impulse Systems Green, Ability at 70% and charging, damn would my Armor still work fully it would already be ready...' was Robyn thinking as he directed his attention back to Marth, who had rushed directly into an even bigger Crowd of Risen than the one from before.

Activating his Swords Magnetic Impulse Systems, Robyn jumped with his left shoulder Paldron against a Risen face. The Risen who got hit fell backwards over from the Impact and was surprised when it saw one of Robyn's armored Boots flying directly into its Face.

After stamping with all his power of his left Foot on top of the Risen Head and letting it crumble to purple Dust, Robyn swung his Mag Saber with even but slow and strong slashes at the Undead, who again got not over the fact that their Metal weapons don't protect them from the NC Soldier.

After finally reaching Marth, Robyn cut several Swords in two, who were meant for her. "Thanks" Marth nodded to Robyn, who was already cutting down the Risen who where now without their Weapon. "Understood" was the only thing that Robyn replied back while he was jumping back from a Risen's Axe swing, which would have cut off his Head without any problem.

'Damn my Shields, if I get hit I could... No I will not let this happen I will destroy them all!'

And so did Robyn until something heavy hit his back, making the Pain unbearable and letting him fall to the Ground with a loud thud which Marth immediately noticed.

Looking over to the Soldier, she saw that a Chieftain was standing next to him with a big Hammer clutched in both of its Arms holding it up in the Air, savoring the kill. As Robyn tried to get back up, his back hurted even more than before, letting him only get onto his knees.

'I can't help him, no I... damn, I will avenge him!' Marth while thinking this felt sad, because this Soldier... this Man was someone who in the short Time she knew him had showed that he never was seeking for any sort of glory while doing everything to keep Humanity away from harm. She knew at last that and what Naga had told her and her Friends, even when he only until now spoke 4 sentences she knew that with his death she would lose someone, who could have become a good Friend to her.

As Robyn was looking up to the Chieftain Risen who was holding still that Hammer in the Air, Robyn started to think.

'This is it, Marth can't help me, and she has too many Risen around her to even start thinking this. I failed, I give up, I hope I will see my Parents again, I mean I don't know who they are, but I must have some, right? I still wish I changed something... something...'

Robyn who directed his view to his Hands, which he balled to Fists, saw that his Sword was lying some meters on his right side from him.

'I will change something. I AM A SOLDIER OF THE NEW CONGLOMERATE, we never STOP, we never REST, we never GIVE UP, WE FIGHT FOR HUMANITIES FREEDOM OR WE DIE TRYING!' screamed Robyn in his Head yet again now using his new found determination in ignoring the pain, to roll to his right side, while evading the Hammer barely which the Chieftain rammed into the Ground and grapping his Sword while standing up.

"FREEDOM OR DEATH" shouted Robyn before he dashed at the Chieftain who was desperately trying to unstuck his Hammer from the Ground. After Robyn reached him he jumped up and swung his Sword downwards with all his powers, cutting the Chieftains Head clean off.

After landing on his feet and turning around he saw that all the Risen, who saw that the Man has just stood up from an literal crippling blow and killed their Leader, looked at him not knowing what they should do. Remembering or whatever a Risen normally does that there was a second Chieftain all them fled in the direction where Chrom's group is, which already was thanks to Robin's tactics moping the floor with their brethren.

After all the Risen moved away Robyn fell again to his Knees with the Pain now affecting him, but to his relief it actually started after several seconds to slowly go away.

'Hmpf now is my Back on the top of the priority List, hmpf. Ugh... I love regeneration. Ugh... ah... now the pain is just like before when I fell down on that Risen. The rest of the pain is not going away, looks like the Implant is back to repairing the rest of my Systems.'

"Are you alright?" came Marth's Voice from behind him, which sounded concerned, while she even dropped the act with her voice to try to sound like a Man.

"I felt better before, but it's alright I can still move and fight." replied Robyn to her while trying to stand up, but before he could stand up fully he got stopped by Marth.

"Wait here, I will get Lissa." said Marth while moving back to the place the others should be, but before she got out of listening distance she heard Robyn shouting after her. "No it doesn't work on me somehow!" this made her stop, turning around and walking back to him.

'Amazing, does that mean that he even still fought in the condition after he fell on top that Risen, but why didn't Aunt Lissa's healing Magic worked on him? It must be the fact that he isn't from our World, wait... is there even magic where he comes from?' thought Marth while helping Robyn, this Time with both of her Hands, up.

'He really is heavy, how much does this Armor weight? How can he even move around so fast with all this weight in the first place?'

After Robyn stood up both of them made their way back to the others, but before they reached them Robyn spoke up.

"Marth, my Name is Robyn, Robyn Schiefferer, I think I should apologize for not telling it to you in the first place, I am sorry for this." spoke Robyn really slowly as he tried to not let any pain sound through his voice.

"You don't need to apologize; I did the same to you with disguising myself as someone else. I am Lucina Lowell, pleased to meet you Robyn Schiefferer, but still that doesn't mean that you can stop calling me Marth." told Marth to Robyn sternly while a slight smile graced her visible mouth.

'No wonder why he twitched after Father called Robin, his Tactician by her Name.'

'Wait... Lowell is she this Man Chrom's Daughter, hmhm... she has the same Hair color like him, but augh... it's not important right now... I need to wait until my Implant starts to heal my back.'

* * *

"Chrom do you know where the other two went?" asked Lissa her Brother, wanting still to solve the mystery about the two People who saved her life.

"I don't know Lissa, Frederick do you know where they have gone?" Chrom spoke to Frederick while looking around hoping to see the masked Man and that strange armored Knight somewhere around.

"Milord I ha... Milord they are over there and they are walking over to us." exclaimed Frederick very loud while he pointed with his right Hands pointer Finger in the direction out of which Marth and Robyn came back to them.

"Ah there you two are. We were slightly surprised when you guys out of nowhere, weren't there anymore." greeted Chrom with a smile both.

As Marth and Robyn were greeted by Chrom, Robyn made out an Archer with long light blue hair and a Paladin with short red Hair who where before not with the other group.

'This place has completely weird Hair colors.' noted Robyn to himself while trying to stand with his back as stiff as possible so that Lissa will not try to heal him again.

"A magnificent Sully, I the archest of Archers Virion want to show you how much you ..." started the Archer, Virion inching closer to the Woman only to get hit by a Boot to the Face.

"Stop philandering me, you annoying little piece of...,." shouted the Person now known as Sully as she started to hit Virion with kicks from her position on the Horse so that he finally may stop to annoy her.

"So, who are you both now?" asked Chrom drawing this way Robyn's attention back to him so that he could hear what Marth was trying to say with her voice spoken again way deeper.

"We are not here to talk about ourself. We are here to bring you and message. What you just saw here is just the herald, because the World is tethering at the brink of its own destruction."

"Who are you and what are you meaning?" asked Chrom completely confused as he couldn't understand what Marth was trying to tell him.

"You may call me Marth and this Person next to me here is Ike." replied Marth while she tried to keep her gaze away from Chrom's face.

'Who did Luc - Marth named me right now, who the heck is Ike?" thought Robyn to himself while he saw Chrom's reaction to both Names.

"Marth like in Marth the Hero King and ugh ... Ike?" asked Chrom even more surprised now.

'Why is her disguise a Hero King, while mine is some Guy that no one knows? I need to ask her later about this.' told Robyn himself while he was directing his attention back and forth between Marth and Chrom.

"I am sorry, but we can't stay any longer, we must go now." said Marth before she reached for Robyn's right Arm and started to pull the Man, who to her luck started to move with her, into the Forest.

* * *

After moving very far away from Chrom's Group Marth let go of Robyn's Arm, while she looked embarrassed down to the ground.

"I want to apologize for pulling you just like that, Sir Robyn."

"I accept your apology and you can call me just Robyn Marth, you don't need to use a Sir if you don't want to use It." replied Robyn while he looked around for a place he can sit himself down so that his Back can get some reliefment.

"Thank you Robyn, if it is alright could you please give me some answers to some questions who I wanted to ask you since I met you?" asked Marth as she turned around so that she could see him.

Finally finding something to sit on Robyn placed himself on a Rock turning his attention back to Marth he replied "Yes that would be alright, ask right away."

* * *

 _Oh and critical quotes will always be underlined ^^._

 _RSNC OUT_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

"Yes that would be alright ask right away." said Robyn to Marth as she sat herself also down on the opposite from him on an overturned log from Robyn and started to think which question's she should ask first.

"What is up with your Armor, it is way too heavy for you to move around that fast?" was the first question Marth asked Robyn.

"This Armor of mine is called by my People a Nanite Reinforced Exosuit every Heavy Assault Soldier wears in the place where I come from. There are until now 3 different Designs, who all share still the same defense capabilities, these are Stock-, Dracon- and Composite Armor from which I wear the Composite Armor. Thanks also to Nanites I can move around, like I wouldn't wear it in the first place."

"Nanites, what are those?" asked Marth, while she looked Robyn's Armor with new found interest up and down.

"I think I can answer this question better later, could you please ask something else? I promise you I will tell it to you when I think that you will understand It." replied Robyn deep in thought after several seconds back to her.

"Why? Do you think I am stupid!" exclaimed Marth shocked with a slight sense of anger in her voice back to him.

"NO... it's... just so that this Technology is way beyond this Worlds capabilities, I... mean my People actual didn't invented it themselves... they just found It." tried Robyn to explain back to Marth as of why he saw it that she wouldn't understand how Nanites are working.

"Alright, why are your Armor and Weapons all mostly blue and golden?" asked Marth while she thought about what Robyn had just said. 'What does he mean with that; surely his people can't just stumble over something like that.'

"The colors blue and gold are the colors of the New Conglomerate, while blue is our main color it stands for liberty and gold which is our secondary color stands for valiance." explained he to her, as he showed he her one of his Shoulder Paldrons so she could see the Symbol which she already had seen before.

"Why do these colors stand for that?"

"Blue stands for liberty, because we the New Conglomerate fight for the Freedom and Human Rights of Humanity on Auraxis against the oppressive and tyrannical Terran Republic, which colors are red and black and the fanatical and cultist Vanu Sovereignty, which colors are purple and black. Gold stands for valiance, because the two Factions, the TR and VS, are either us numbers or technological wise superior." explained Robyn as he was pointing on that Symbol first on the blue and after that on the golden Fields.

"Why are they superior to you, surely most of your People would want to fight for their Freedom and Human Rights?"

"The thing is we originally originated from the TR which is several hundred years older than the NC... and the VS uses the very same Alien Technology from which the Nanites were once coming from." explained he to her, while he remembered himself as of how the TR and VS where always treating them like some sort of Idiots who can only use Shotguns.

'Alien Technology that could explain why his Armor and Weaponry are so powerful.' thought Marth as she looked over to Robyn's Sword.

"What is up with your Sword, why can it cut through Metal so easily?" asked she as she was able to see how Robyn easily could cut through the Weapons from every Risen him up till now had encountered.

"My Sword, the Mag Saber, which's design and functions are based off on one of our Combat Knifes the Mag Cutter, uses an Magnetical Impulse System which makes it able to split apart the atoms of any kind of Metall." explained he to her as he held his Sword for several seconds up until he placed it back again at his hip.

"Did this... this "Magnetical Impulse System" originated also from this Alien Technology?" asked Marth to Robyn clearly interested as she could think that a lot of the Things in Robyn's World must be based off Alien Technology. Therefore she wasn't prepared for Robyn's answer.

"No, this sort of Technology was invented from Humans for Humans, we in the NC use experimental Weaponry like Gauss Weapons, Rail Guns... actually everything that can be powered by Magnetics." declared Robyn proudly to Marth, who

"Why are you so proud about this, sure the TR and VS have also this Technology?" asked Marth while she eyed Robyn's Mag Saber up and down.

"No they don't, the TR uses the same Technology our Ancestors used long before they came to Auraxis and the VS... they just copy everything of Vanu origin they dig out, therefore I am proud about this fact, because we invent new Technologies instead like the other two."

"Wait, what do you mean with "before" your People came to this Auraxis you just spoke of?"

"They came from a Planet we call Earth, Marth this Planet is... or more like was our Home world, they came to Auraxis with Spaceships through a Wormhole, which opens itself all ninety eight point eight years. But... that was already a long time ago." explained Robyn sadly to Marth after he considered if she would be able to understand it that his own People were able to travel the Stars.

"Why don't they have gone back if this "Wormhole" always open itself?" asked Marth concerned, because Robyn's voice somehow changed from proud to sadness while he explained these new information's to her.

"They couldn't get back because after half of the exploration Fleet reached the other side disaster struck, the Wormhole closed itself while destroying the other half. With only 40.000 out of 75.000 people still alive and low supplies they needed to find fast a Planet to settle upon and so they found Auraxis or "New Earth" as they called it to that Time, on the way there several incidents happened through which the Commander of the Fleet and TR Security Forces, Thomas Connery got killed, to which Lieutenant Commander Brent Waterson got promoted to the new Leader, after that everything went downhill.

"What do you mean with that, why did everything went downhill after this Connery got killed?"

"After insurgents hijacked a Transport Ship and the TR needing to capture it under heavy loses back, Thomas Connery was concerned about the fact that the people were holding a Vote which would basically strip them of their rights, and therefore he needed to speak with a secret Group so that they can stop it before the people basically doom themselves. But while he was meeting in secret with seven Leaders' of this group named Business Forward, which was to that time a Conglomerate of the largest Corporations who worked together with the TR on several projects all around the whole Sol System, Marth before you ask, this is also the place where Earth lies. As the meeting was over the Ship on which they where got somehow destroyed by insurgents or at last that was what Waterson told everyone." as Robyn told this to Marth he felt that something was wrong with that.

'Didn't there were 8 Leaders, where was this missing Person and actually who was he? I never rode in the NC databanks about that Person. All CEO's were there... except the CEO of Genudine's Offense... oh Marth is waiting for me to continue, I hope this will be over soon, because I also have some questions for her.'

Robyn who finally got his attention back to Marth noticed that she was winking with one hand in the air at him.

"Hello, are you still in there, you just stopped without stating why everything went downhill." asked Marth to Robyn while slightly narrowing her eyes which was thanks to her Mask not seen by Robyn.

"Uhh... sorry I just thought about something, that I think is important for me.

Ok, ehm... after Connery got killed, Waterson came to power and used the fact that the populace was scared for his own intentions, this way he had ultimate power and if someone was against him they most times got to see the other side of an airlock.

When they finally reached Auraxis and landed there, Waterson instead of giving the people their rights back, kept to power and terrorized with his "own" TR the populace to follow his bidding."

"Didn't your people fought back, didn't the rest of the Terran Republic or the New Conglomerate tried to stop him?" asked Marth as she could understand what he meant with that as something like this happened also In her past.

"The New Conglomerate was to that time still forming with reformations from Business Forward, the Conglomerate of Corporations, to the Empire it is now and the rest of the Terran Republic were either still loyal to Waterson or leaved the TR to live in the new founded NC. The NC split off therefore and claimed their own territory far away from the Terran Republic settlements so that they could build up their own cities with a society based after their own Ideologies. As Waterson died of old age, the TR was already completely changed from an democracy, which it was on Earth, to an military dictatorship where always the highest ranked Military Officer gets "elected" to "President" for the rest of the time they are able to lead. While my people lived on Auraxis, we found the Alien Technology of the Vanu and a super conductive material what we called Auraxium, with new Inventions in most branches Humanity on Auraxis prospered. In between that Time the foundations for the VS where lied down in which Henry Briggs, a Scientist who said that one of the very same Aliens who lived once on Auraxis had spoken to him through an Artifact long before Humanity came through the Wormhole, started to gather followers for his new Religion who were mostly Scientists and their Security Guard Personal. While trying and failing every time to get back to Earth through the Wormhole, tensions started to rise between the TR and NC as the Auraxium, which was mostly produced by NC mines, was slowly running out. With the TR basically ordering the NC to give them all their produced Auraxium through occupying their territory to which the NC started to object this with protests. The most known protest action was called "Liberty's Call", which got all participants with several innocent bystanders literary massacred by the Terran Republic Riot Police Forces. After this massacre tensions exploded and the NC started to attack Prisons to free the TR's political prisoners, while doing this we never could have dreamed what we found out."

"What did they found, did they tortured these people?" asked Marth as she slowly tensed up, knowing what came next. 'Liberty's Call massacre this sounds horrible.'

"They were not tortured, the TR at last had still their sense of honor in this department, but what they did to their own Soldiers... they used them as Test subjects for a Technology they invented with captured VS Scientists which they wanted to use in their military. This Technology is named rebirthing which made them able to literary throw their Soldiers in any kind of meat grinder they could without them dyeing. Therefore the New Conglomerate was fighting basically against an unkillable Foe."

"How can they be "unkillable" surely they must somehow be beaten or stopped if your NC is still there?"

"We never beated them, we through some strange sense of Luck picked up later an transmission which was sanded openly by the same VS Scientist Group who invented Rebirthing, stating the location of all Mobile Rebirthing units of the TR to which the NC either destroyed or captured them all in Guerrilla Warfare, making us able to use the same Technology. Also while stating these locations they shouted out that the time for the VS to raise has come and rise they did. With the same Technology availed to the NC, the TR saw that their "Tactical" Superiority over their Enemy was lost and therefore they used the fact that the VS had formed itself as a way to ask for a cease fire. But two years later, sketchy reports of an armed Conflict between TR and NC units were broadcasted, making both Factions this time going to full War conditions to which the VS joined in. And so the War between the 3 Factions of Auraxis has begun, which is until now going on for 100 Years."

"Since when are you participating in this War, surely you sound still young?" asked Marth as she already could think that he must only later on joined into the War.

Robyn took a long breath, swallowed hard and spoke slowly "I participate in this War since the very beginning. I am now Chronological 118 Years old, while being Biological still 18 thanks to this Rebirthing Technology, which brings me always back, after I died, to the same condition I had after the first Time."

"Unbelievable, this... this can't be right, are you kidding me!" exclaimed Marth clearly angry at Robyn, as she couldn't comprehend and believe what he just told her.

"NO... because of Nanites that can create literary everything in milliseconds, we all fight against each other in an unending War for control of Auraxis. I... I... died thousands of times... and nothing changes, we... never change." were the last things Robyn spoke as he slowly got with every word more and more silent.

Marth, who heard the last part only barely, started now to understand somehow this Man in front of her.

'Naga told me that he would give his live literary for Humanity, but I never thought that she meant that this way...'

"I want to a... apologize Robyn that I accused you of lying to Me." spoke Marth sincerely to apologize to Robyn while trying to think again about all the things Robyn just told her.

'While most of his story is basically unbelievable and I didn't understood some of what he said... it was also very interesting. I don't know what I can think about Robyn; the only thing I know is that I can slightly trust him.'

"You don't need to, at some point I need to get over this fact, we should just better stop with this "interrogation"." replied Robyn as he was still a little bit sad with a joke to lighten the mood, which to his dismay Marth not understood.

"Interrogation?! I am completely sorry for only asking, basically holing you with questions I... I... am sorry it was just so that your Story was very interesting and... and...-"

"Marth... that... was... a... joke to lighten the mood." explained Robyn exhausted to her.

'Note to myself, Marth is bad with jokes.'

"Alright if you say so, but there's only one more one Thing I still want to know." explained Marth to Robyn showing him that the whole "interrogation" will be soon over.

"Ask so that we finally get this over with." replied Robyn a little

"Gladly, I want to know, how was live before the War, I mean did you had a Family, Friends and so?"

As this Marth asked, Robyn's voice was only whispering barely understandable for her "I... don't... know..."

"What did you just said?" Marth asked Robyn who had turned his Head slowly down so that he was staring at his right Belt Pocket while also keeping himself silent once more.

'Did he really just said that he didn't know, does he even have a family... did they got killed by these TR while he was still young, if so it is horrible, I know how it is to lose their parents.'

"Robyn if you don't want to talk about it is alright, I just want to tell you, I also lost my parents when I was young, if you need to talk about it you can speak with me."

At this Robyn turned his head slowly up to look at Marth and replied.

"You can't help me, while I am thankful for your Words, I can't speak about something I can't remember."

"Why can't you remember your parents, did they died or left you when you where still young?"

"I can't remember them, because the Rebirthing Technology had a side effect from which all Soldiers lose their Memories, forgetting who they are except their own Names. And so we get basically dropped in the middle of an battlefield without knowledge, only to learn one and one thing only" started Robyn letting that part hanging for several seconds in the Air.

"What... what do you learn on this battlefield?" asked Marth back.

'Gods this... is even more gruesome as the fact that his parents could be dead, what if they died and he don't even knows who they where, could I live like that?'

"You will die allot, get used to it." finished Robyn after several seconds waiting to build some sort of suspense.

'Oh Gods... this is... this is... I cannot find the right Words for this; he has gone through a literal Hell not knowing who he is without any room of knowledge. How could he go through hundreds of years like that without going insane?'

"I wish I could speak to you more about this but it's still too short from my last Rebirth. I... maybe with Time could tell you more."

As Robyn ended his speech his Armors Systems, who where finally repaired, rebooted disregarding the Situation he was just in. With his Shields evolving him for just a second in a golden hue Marth got surprised and exclaimed while standing up and pointing her Finger at him.

"What was that just now?" shouted she in surprise at him.

"My Armor has finally repaired itself thanks to its Nanites, what you just saw were my Shields rebooting themselves who protect me for as long as they are up from any sort of harm. Also with this my Regeneration Implant can finally heal my back, but now I need to check my other weapons." with this Robyn placed his right Hand behind his back and pulled out of nowhere that long blocky blue coated Thing Marth once saw.

"What is this in your Hands? I never saw something like that." asked Marth as she stared at Robyn's Godsaw which was the strangest Object, except that other Device, she had ever seen in her Life.

"This is the NC6A Godsaw, an LMG which uses the Gauss Technology I mentioned before. It is the most powerful LMG in the NC Arsenal and to get it you need to Achieve the LMG Mastery for whom you need 6 Auraxium Medals each on different LMG's. For archiving Auraxium you need to kill 1160 Enemy's. But this is not the only Gun I carry around with me. I also carry a Sidearm which I remember you already saw, a Rocket launcher for Vehicle deterrent and several Equipments to counter Vehicles with C4 and an experimental revive Kit which makes me able to revive at last one Person that died in a Time frame of 30 minutes. But it is not important right now. I think we should go now wherever we need to go, the sun is already rising up."

"Alright... follow me I will explain where we are going on the Way there." asked Marth as she started to move in the direction of north, making Robyn to follow her.

As the Sun was slowly rising to the Sky, Marth and Robyn set out for Ragna Ferox, which Marth told him, will be a place where she must go to change a part of the Past so that the Future has a better chance to counter whatever made it to the place Robyn saw when he was there.

* * *

RSNC out.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

'Left, Right, Left, Right... what would I give for an Harasser... heck even an god damn Flash would satisfy me! Ah damn... at last my back is already healed, my Weapons are in top condition and placed again in the NS Storage Device with only my Sword attached to my hip... Left, Right, Left, Right...' was Robyn thinking while walking next to Marth, who herself was silently thinking about what she needs to do when they finally reached the Capital of Ragna Ferox.

"Marth, do you know when we will get "there" and also you wanted to tell me what we are going to do "there"." asked Robyn as Marth had still not told him where they were going.

"Not now, I need to concentrate." replied Marth shortly back to Robyn, who got therefore back to his own thoughts.

'Concentrate? We are walking along a straight road heading directly North for almost three hours! What is she thinking about? Is it about what she wants to do at the Place we are going or is she thinking about my Story, because... if I were her I would not even believe myself.'

As Robyn and Marth were walking further along the road Robyn's Sensors picked up an drastically increase of coldness up the way ahead to which Robyn slowly got the feeling that Magic isn't just restricted to People only here in this World.

"Robyn, what is it like to be a Soldier of this New Conglomerate?" asked Marth right out of the blue at Robyn after she finally made herself the first steps for a plan of changing the Future.

"It is for me an honor to be a part of the Ground Forces of the New Conglomerate, while we lack the Speed and Mobility of the TR and VS; we make it up with our Strength and Durability... I mean the NC fighting doctrine states exactly that, while most of our Vehicles are slow they are equipped with the most Armor and pack one hell of a punch. The thing is we are with the War going on, even when we die countless of times, determined to write a new History for Humanity in which they can control their own destinies."

"Why are you actually fighting against the VS, are you not fighting so that people can control their own destinies? I mean if they want to live this way why does the NC fight against them?" asked Marth finding it suspicious that Robyn's own Faction is fighting against this VS only because they are exactly doing what this NC is fighting for.

"It's well..., we wouldn't mind their religious Views if it doesn't were for their mentality of "convert or else..." While it's their choice to do what they want, they should not force other People like the TR to follow them if they don't want it."

"What actually happened to that Scientist... this Henry Briggs?" asked Marth, after she remembered herself about the Scientist who originally founded the VS.

"I don't know really, some people had said that he killed himself after he spoke again with the same Alien from before through another Artifact." answered Robyn back as he thought about the rumors who surrounded this mysterious Scientist, of which some also stated that he was actually a good Friend to late TR President and Leader of the Expedition Tom Connery.

"Where the VS always like that, I mean that they would actually want that everyone follows their Religion and what are actually their views?"

"Actually from what I know they were in the beginning more like a society that, while following the teachings of the Vanu, was holding harmony, peace and development of Science and therefore Humanity in this department as their biggest values. But after Briggs killed himself under mysterious coincidences and the situation on Auraxis getting with every Year more and more dire the views of them got more and more fanatical, resulting in them seeing Humanity as it was and is still now as Imperfect, which they need to change as their responsibility with their Vanu Technology, even when it means to force people who are denying this to it."

'Wait... could it be, that the new religious Leaders of the VS, after Briggs's suicide, have made the VS to the Empire it is now? That... I mean they were completely different before. Would they not want to change all of us to something different even alien... we, while never trusting them fully, would have accepted them as what they are? Seriously we would have been at last allies against the dictatorship of the TR. Come to think about the TR... Would they have been like the one which is still on Earth, we would have never needed to split off from them in the first place? Hmmh... I would like to see an Auraxis in which both Thomas Connery and Henry Briggs never died or at last lived their lives to the fullest. I mean everything would be better as it is right now..., but this is just wish thinking, it already happened...' thought Robyn, while Marth was more horrified that this "different" VS remembers her of a certain cult of her own World, who brought the Fell Dragon Grima back.

"Marth I... I actually want to know something, do you believe my story and do... do you trust me?" asked Robyn while he turned his always helmeted Head over to her.

"I... I don't know, your story is... well very colorful to say the last, I mean it is for me not imaginable how your World works..., but I... believe you in this regard, while Naga told me this...-" replied Marth slowly before she got interrupted by Robyn.

"I want to know what you think about it, you and you alone without Naga's involvement, please... it is well... important for me because... I want to know if you believe and understand where I come from."

"I don't ever mention that I believe you, because Naga told me that I should so, because she saying so would never change my judgment about these matters and if you wouldn't have interrupted me I would have told you so. But about the thing with the trust I... well... don't know... I don't know who you are and what your reasons are to help us, but what I know is that you originally are not from this World making you also someone who has nothing to do with this Worlds demise. Therefore my trust in you is until now small, I... just need to make up my mind about this one Robyn." replied Marth back to Robyn, while also turning her Head over to him, making masked Face and helmeted Head staring at each other.

'Why is he always wearing that Helmet, I mean what is so special about it. I... I think I should not ask about it or he will ask me why I am still wearing my Mask...'

Robyn who had looked at Marth thought about what she just said to him. Turning his Head again in the direction they were going he started to speak up again once more. "I... my reasons to help this World... it's because even when this Worlds Humanity is not the same one from which I come from, it is still my responsibility as a Soldier to protect and serve Humanity and its People with my live, even when it means that I die. Therefore I will fight till my last breath against anything that wants to harm it."

Marth noticed and while knowing about his story that what he just told her were meant in full earnestly. While thinking about this she noticed that her feet slowly started to hurt from all the walking and that she needed to take a little break and eat something.

"Thank you for this, it will help me making up my mind. But I think we should rest for a bit. We actually spoke the last night through without taking any kind of meal and that where we are heading will it be harder from all the Snow and Coldness to take some form of easy break."

'Meal, rest, breaks? I never did those Things. Damn would I be on my own... I could die of starvation or other things..., I actually don't know if my Nanites would counter those things...'

* * *

After walking several meters away from the Road they had been taking, Marth and Robyn settled down in a clearing next to a very big Tree.

Robyn, who to Marth's dismay not knows how to hunt animals, got from Marth two very important missions while she herself was hunting for any kind of meat they could eat.

* * *

 **POV Marth, 30 minutes later**

'And another one!' thought Marth triumphantly to herself as her Falchion pierced another Animal of the same kind, after she had crept slowly up behind it.

As she was going back to her hiding place near some bushes, where she had a clear overview of the surrounding area, she started to think about her choice of meat she until now hunted.

'I hope Robyn likes Rabbit meat... wait, come to think about it from his story and the fact that he doesn't knows how to hunt "Animals" as he dubbed it, did he actually ever ate something in the first place? Seriously, him here gives me even more Questions and with his personality closing up every time I get to something that has to do with himself... but what he told me until now... how can he live like this without going crazy. What he told me before we settled down near that tree some paces away from the Road, I knew already what he would do, but hearing his reason to help my... no this World without any gain for himself confirm what I thought about him when he was close to death... why and how could he after that hit and his already injured back stand up? One more question to add. I think at some point I need to make a book or something like that soon. Actually come to think of books... how does he knows all about his own people while he doesn't knows anything about himself?' thought Marth to herself, finding it a little bit suspicious of Robyn's knowledge when he has told her that he remembers nothing about his own past.

'I think I should get back, Robyn must have already finished his "Missions" and two Rabbits even when they are small will be enough as a short meal' thought Marth to herself while a small grin graced her mouth at mentioning the "Missions" she gave Robyn, while she had gone hunting.

As she came back to the clearing she saw that Robyn was already there. Robyn, who was sitting down on a log, saw that she had come back greeted her.

"Greetings Marth how was your hunting?" asked he as he looked already at the Rabbits Marth had slung over her shoulder.

"It was alright, I got something to eat for us, how was your Quests?" asked Marth back as she took the Rabbits down and started to skin them, while Robyn looked interested at what she was doing.

"It was not that much of a problem... I got everything."

* * *

 **POV Robyn, 25 minutes earlier**

Robyn who was doing the important "Missions" who Marth had bestowed upon him was literary fuming with disgust.

'I'm an Soldier... no an Major General of an World which lies way ahead in its Technology department than this one and what must I do, huh? Picking up wood Sticks was the last thing I thought I would need to do... ugh dammit someone must do it in the end.'

After Robyn threw one of the before mentioned Sticks deep into the Forest he finally got over his disgust of the Tasks ahead and started to pick, all the Sticks for an fire to cook whatever Marth will be bringing back from her hunting trip, around him up.

After picking up a reasonable amount of Sticks he moved back to the clearing and deposed the Sticks somewhere close to the place where he will want to sit later, because he doesn't knew where the perfect place for a fire without burning down the Forest around him would be.

'Now to the second "important" Mission: Find Water for the Water skin... well I can use my Armor's Sensors on this one... ah ok I need to go... in... this direction.'

Robyn therefore set out to move in the direction in which the supposed Water lies, while he was moving through the Forest he started to think about Marth.

'Marth told me that she lost her Parents like me... but there is a difference between her and me. She must live with the sadness all the Time of losing them, but at last she had the pleasure to know them... and from what I could see is that they are in this Time still alive and therefore she could be happy again, but... I think she wants to stay away from them so that she won't go through the same pain if she loses them again and will somehow base this on her duty. But... but for me... I couldn't even one moment with the War going on think about the fact of a Family that I could had... well it's not important right now. What is important, is that Marth at last trusts me enough that I fill her Water skin with Water...'

While getting close to the Water source, Robyn could hear the typical sounds that came from flowing Water and strangely some splashing sounds. As he finally emerged from the Forest near the predicted River he couldn't trust his Eyes in what he could see. There in front of him was a Bear using its paws to snatch some Fishes out of the said River he wanted to use to fill Marth's Water skin up.

'Damn that Bear is in my Way. I can't just go up there to fill this Water skin. Ah... damn looks like I need to get rid of it...'

Drawing his Mag Saber, because of wanting to at last give the Bear a fair chance and also not wanting to draw anyone's attention to him through gun fire sounds, Robyn crept slowly up behind the Bear while never leaving the Bears back with his eyes. Or at last he tried that with no real experience in hunting animals.

*Crack*

Robyn who just heard the sound emerging from his left foot looked slowly down and saw that he had stepped on the same Stick he had thrown away before.

'Karma is an bitch...-' where his last thoughts before the Bear, who had turned around by the sound, crashed into him throwing the Mag Saber out of Robyn's grasp making it fall several meters away from him while he got with his Shields at 50 % thrown into a tree dropping them entirely.

'Damn, that was a hit.' Robyn thought while looking at the Bear who was standing on both hind legs with its long razor sharp clawed front paws in the Air ready to strike from above his on the ground lying form.

'I think I shouldn't get hit by those claws.' Robyn thought just before he saw the Bear trying to hit him with both paws, making him roll to his left side to avoid the hit. Using the momentum Robyn at last could get onto his feet in a crouching position with his right Hand on the ground in front of him. Looking up he could see that the Bear was turning around to him while using its right paw to attack him jet again to which Robyn's only solution was to roll again out of harm's way.

Finishing his roll, he got this time finally onto his feet. With him finally standing he moved his right hand backwards while balling it into a fist and hit the Bear who yet again was turning in his direction straight across its left jaw stunning it.

'That's my chance' Robyn thought before he jumped on top of the bears Back where he got into an sitting position while grapping it's head in both of his Hands.

The Bear who just felt that something heavy was sitting on its back and that whatever was sitting there was also grapping it's head got out of its stunned state and started to jump wildly around to throw it off.

'Shit, it will throw me off if I can't kill it fast. Damn my right hand begins to slip from the bears Head away.'

Grappling with both hands tighter, Robyn gritted his teeth and pulled with all his strength the Head sideways. Hearing after a felt eternity of pulling a satisfying crack, the Bear with Robyn still on top of it started to slowly fall on its legs. Letting go and standing on the bears Back Robyn moved over to its Head and stomped onto it with his right foot for good measure.

Jumping off the Bear, Robyn moved over to his Sword, picked it up and attached it back to his hip. After that he filled the Water skin with Water and placed it in his left Belt pocket, where he always has a gift from the NC for achieving the Major General rank placed.

'Seriously, I always forget about this gift... err ahm well I should get back to the clearing before Marth comes back and starts to worry about me.'

* * *

After Robyn's Shield had rebooted itself and he finally reached the clearing he sat himself down, while pulling out the full Water skin and placed it on top of the pile of Sticks he had brought before to the clearing. With everything done Robyn waited silently for Marth to come back.

As Marth finally came back to the clearing Robyn greeted her and told her that there were no problems with fulfilling the Quest.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"So let me get this straight, we are going to the Capital of Ragna Ferox which lies up in the North, where you are going to beat a Man named Lon'qu so that you can take his place and this way you can fight against Chrom Lowell the Prince of Ylisse, who himself is using this Tournament to get Ragna Ferox's assistance for an War, which will happen between Ylisse and Plegia, it's other neighboring Country?" Robyn asked Marth as he was still watching the meat, which was prepared by Marth herself, in-between his both Hands.

'Hmhm if really Chrom is Marth's Father than is Marth something like a princess... someone with royal blue blood meeting and travelling with someone who has literary real blue blood... hmpf it's not important as long as she isn't some kind of snob, which I already know.'

"Yes we are going to do exactly that, but what is the upmost important thing is that we will do this without changing too much. Do you understand this?"

"Yes I understand this. Where I come from we had also stories and theories about Time travel and well... it ended most times not pleasant for the People involved there, at last this is what I know"

"Hmhm what happened in those stories actually?" asked Marth with interest which she had mostly thanks from her Mother.

"Well some stories were about when Humans went back to a time where Humanity on Earth had still not evolved there and Dinosaurs were still moving around. Well... let's say if someone stepped on an bug, insect or even killed an animal, which could have been later on an distant relative to Humanity itself they could have likely changed the Timeline so much that in this Timeline Humanity would never exist, but I assure you with the Time we have moved back to do something like this is literary small or even none existed." explained he to Marth, while his attention was still on the meat between his Hands and therefore he couldn't see that Marth shuddered slightly as he spoke of bugs.

'Dinosaurs what... what are those..., but more importantly what he just told me makes me belief that while I have a chance to change the Future I will be able to change it without doing any sort of greater harm for the World to it.' thought Marth to herself finding some reliefment in the fact that traveling back in Time will not have these consequences for the World.

"You mentioned that there were Dinosaurs. What are those and where have they gone?"

"Well they were reptiles who were to that Time the most found life forms on Earth, but after an Asteroid who was big enough impacted on Earth, the whole Species or at last the ones who couldn't adapt to the new climate conditions died off in an mass extinction event making mammals and therefore later Humanity basically the new rulers of Earth. But this is already a very long time ago. The Dinosaurs were to say the last very primitive or actually dumb in compression to animals now on Earth, I mean their brains were only or not bigger than a walnut making them only able to follow mostly their primal instincts." explained Robyn to Marth as he finally had moved his attention from his meal to Marth.

"Very Interesting. Actually do you not want to eat your meat or are you an vegetarian?" asked Marth Robyn after having finished her own and noticing that he has still not taken off his Helmet to make him able to take a bite from his meat which was slowly getting cold.

"I... I don't know if it would be a waste if I would eat it, I don't know if I ever would get hungry in the first place, I mean because of the Nanites I can run on Auraxis from one side of an continent to the other without showing any signs of exhaustion or losing my breath. I... if you are still hungry I will insist that you will eat this here... so are you still hungry?"

'This is very nice of him thinking more about my condition instead about himself. While I am still hungry after my meal, I should not also eat his part too which he earned himself, with helping us... me and my friends... with distracting the Risen Horde or they would have made it with their first attack into the Castle. I think now, while actual thinking about this, the fact that he is easily willing to share his knowledge and story with me and what he has said until now to me... I should trust him actually more.'

"No I am not really hungry you should...-" was all Marth got out until her stomach started to growl. Robyn, who heard the growl even from the opposite of the fire, where Marth had cooked the Meat with Robyn watching this with interest, raised an eyebrow under his Helmet and started to move one of his Hands with the Meat in it slowly to the Fire.

"You are still hungry, here you should eat it" spoke Robyn has his Hands where very close to the fire.

"No... thank you Robyn... but... WATCH OUT YOUR HAND!" Marth shouted as she saw that Robyn's Hand was getting very close to the Fire. As Robyn's Hand reached and went through the Fire she got stupefied as his Hand and Arm got surrounded by a golden hue where they moved through the Fire.

'He told me about something like "Shields" and that they protect him as long as they are up. This must be these "Shields I saw earlier activating.'

"Marth here eat it, you will need your strength for the way ahead" Robyn spoke while offering her the meat with his Hand."

"Thank you... but... I can't take it, this is yours and therefore I can't accept it...-" Marth started before she got interrupted yet again by Robyn.

"Just take it, you need it more than me and if it's what I said before are right about me, it would be just a waste if I ate it and therefore I will not take a No for an answer."

"I can't ..."

"Just take it."

"But..."

"Just take it."

"Why..."

"Just take it."

"Alright, alright, and alright you stubborn dastard... I will eat it." answered Marth slightly annoyed to Robyn while gripping the meat to which he started to withdraw his Hand and Arm from the Fire.

"Wunderbar... eh I mean wonderful, you better don't ask about it."

As Marth was eating her new meal she was looking with her Eyes, who are still hidden by her Mask, between the meat and Robyn, who himself had yet again started to check all his weapons, she started to Think about what he just did.

'He is really stubborn on this matter and what did he meant after he spoke again in that strange Language. Hmhm... I will ask him about that still some other day.'

After Marth finally was done with eating the meat and Robyn putting is Weapons back to wherever he stored them both stood up, put the Fire out and started to move back to the Road where they got back to move in the direction they were once heading.

'And here we go again, Left, Right, Left, Right... oh damn I hope I didn't changed something with killing that Bear? Ah well I think it will be alright. Hmhm well Marth told me also that we will reach that capital tomorrow... Left, Right, Left, Right...' was Robyn again starting to think as he was walking next to Marth just like before they went for a break.

* * *

 _So that's it, next Chapter Ragna Ferox_

 _RSNC out_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Ragna Ferox Capital**

'Hmm... this Ragna Ferox is a little bit like my Ancestor's Nation when it was split into two parts, ...well at last they can go from one side to the other without getting shot or thrown out back into the other one.' thought Robyn as he sat on a bed while looking out of an Window in an rented Room which Marth had bought with this Worlds currency Gold Coins.

'It´s quite alright, ... well ok I have never seen such an dirty Room in all of my known Live, but its only until Marth comes back from the fight against Lon'qu...'

After Robyn finished his thoughts about Ragna Ferox he started to think about the evening before they reached the place he is now basically waiting for Marth to come back.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So you want to tell me, that your people have invented something, which made them able to get from one place to another without using Horses and that way faster?"

"Yes, we call them Cars or more like where I come from Vehicles. Vehicles are after Infantry the backbone of every Faction, while most Vehicles are created from designs that were made by Nanite Systems, a neutral weapons seller; they are mostly the same just with different colors. The only differences are ESF's and MBT's."

As Robyn ended he looked at Marth and already knew what she would ask him, therefore he started to continue.

"ESF's or more known as Empire Specific Fighter are Aircrafts, basically Vehicles that can fly, who are only created and used by one Faction alone. The other ones MBT's or called Main Battle Tanks are in the TR and NC treaded and armored Ground Vehicles who are equipped with a Main Cannon mounted on a turn able Tower. The MBT of the VS is completely different, as it uses for movement anti Gravity- or common known as anti grav Engines, who make them able to hover while having an only forward mounted Cannon what makes them only able to aim in one direction. But this disadvantage is made up by the fact that they can strafe sideward's while the other two need to turn around."

After explaining this to Marth, Robyn spoke up instantly to actually stop Marth from asking the next question which he was already expecting.

"But I think I have already answered enough questions. Can I actually ask some questions too?"

"Alright, ... what do you want to know?" countered Marth after some time while her Body went stiff expecting Robyn to ask her about her own past, about which she didn't like to talk about it with someone she actually just knows since two days.

"Why Ike, why do you name me Ike?" asked Robyn to Marth, while he noticed that Marth's whole Body went from being stiff to a more relaxed posture.

"It... Ike... well when I was still young my... Mother... told me a story about a Man who was also from a different World; there he fought for his Friends and People, while leading a small Group of People through different hardships. Why I named you like him... well it was the first Name that came to my Mind on that Night, because I was distracted..." explained Marth saying this looked depressed down so that Robyn could only see her Hair and Tiara.

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it." said Robyn while putting one and one together in his Head.

'She is totally Chrom's Daughter, she was "distracted" or more likely hoping to stay true to her disguise while talking to him so that she will not mess up the Timeline, but what she didn't realized was that while trying to stay hidden, her or more "our" message was not really understandable making us look like a bunch of weirdoes. Come to think about it why am I still not feeling hungry, thirsty or even sleepy since then, seriously I need to figure this out... while actually being a good thing I don't like the complications with that.'

"No... I need like you also to get someday over my Past... it's just hard to talk about it with someone that I know only since some days." said Marth while she started to lift her Head slowly back up, making Robyn able to see her Mask again.

"That's a good point... I mean I actually also never got over my "past" to begin with; it's just... that I never really had a chance to think about it outside of the battlefield. I mean... well I am quite protective about this one and until now I never showed it to anyone but here look..." told Robyn deep in thought while placing his right Hand in his right Belt Pocket where he pulled out a small black Cross which Marth could barely see in the shine of the Fire between both of them.

"This here is from my own Ancestors I think. It is from what I know something which is since a long Time in my Families possession. It's ... well my only real connection to whatever Family I had, I think you know why I am very protective of it..." explained Robyn slightly depressed, while holding the black cross closer to the Fire so that Marth could see it better.

Marth who now could clearly see the Cross was surprised by its design. She noted that the Cross was made up by four arrow tips that were all connected at their tips into one central point.

"What is this? I never saw such a type of Cross in my Live." asked Marth who was clearly interested in Robyn's small possession.

"This Marth... is the Knight's Cross of the German Knight Order; it was given to one of my Ancestors a long Time ago for doing something in some kind of other War on Earth. But don't think I know what he did to get it, don't forget about the Fact that I don't know anything about my own live before the War on Auraxis started."

"Why are you showing me this if you never showed it to anyone else?" asked Marth to Robyn while she looked back from the Cross to Robyn's always helmeted Head.

"Well... because you are the first person that I met that is also trying to get over their past. All other Soldiers that I have met until now never spoke or even thought about their own past. They are only interested in the War and not what could have been before." explained he while he looked up at the Stars.

Following his gaze Marth also looked at the Stars and was to say the last speechless from what she saw.

"Marth..."

"Yes, Robyn"

"I want to tell you something." started Robyn to speak up waiting for her to turn her attention back to him.

Looking back down again at Robyn, who was already looking at her Marth asked.

"What do you want to tell me?" asked Marth back as she lowered her gaze back to him.

"I want to tell you, that while I only know you also for someday I trust you completely, so just that you know this."

"I still have many questions but... thank you."

'I could actually lend her the Gift that I got so that she can get her questions answered without me needing to talk about it always..., well I actually don't need it in the first place, but as it looks like she will not use it for some time, maybe later...' was Robyn slowly thinking in his head.

"OK, let's make a deal, one more question then... well you go sleeping. Tomorrow is the fight with Lon'qu... you should for this better be fit and ready..." began Robyn as he already knew that she should sleep for sometime so that she will not get exausted from sleep deprivation.

"What's with your...-" tried Marth to object but she got interrupted by a very serious sounding Robyn.

"I don't need to sleep, at last I think that I don't need it... so I will stay awake and hold guard duty for the rest of the Night." explained he to her.

"You are sure about this... you will not fall asleep?" asked Marth back finding it strange that Robyn did't fall asleep while

"Yes I'm sure about it; you don't need to worry about me." tried Robyn to reassure her which actually worked quite fine.

Marth who got reassured that Robyn will not fall asleep started now to think what she should ask him.

'What should I ask? There are still a lot of different questions that I have... ah I got one, let's see if he wants to talk about it.' thought Marth thinking what she should ask him until she came up with one.

"When you talked about that Cross you said something about "German", what is that and how do you actually know about that in the first place if you said before that you can't remember anything about yourself, so why do you know about that?" asked she him as she remembered herself of finding it suspicious that Robyn is able tp know all this.

"While that are two questions I will explain both things to you...

German is my mother tongue and also my Ancestors Nation of origin. It's actually called Germany or more like Federal Republic of Germany. Germany was once part founder and member of a Union between its neighboring Nations called the European Union. But this Union stopped to be as resource shortages split apart the Unions Members and the rise of the Terran Republic, which came to being after the Wormhole to Auraxis opened itself the first Time. Why I know all of this... well we have something like a Library called a database, there are all of our Information's stored and this databank is itself stored in one of my Armors Storage Devices. Well... this is only a small Summary, if I would start to explain to you everything now we would still sit here for... well through the Night again like last Time. But now... I think you must sleep... actually how are you so sure that you are going to beat Lon'qu in the first place?" asked Robyn Marth who to Robyn's notice actually started to look very embarrassed down with her Head while keeping her Voice low.

"I... know... his... weakness."

"Alright what should I do?" asked Robyn not wanting to probe any further with Marth's reaction in this direction.

"You... well... you will stay and wait for me in a rented Room. I will try if I can get you into the Tournament after I become Basilos Champion. But I can't promise you that you will get in, so don't get your hopes up on this."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

'I so god damn hope still that I will get into the Tournament. It's so dirty here, everywhere are cockroaches. Hey why did Marth immediately left after she rented the Room? Must be that she needed to go to the Place where she will fight against Lon'qu.' thought Robyn as he looked again out of the Window like a dog waiting for Marth to come back.

Meanwhile

With a loud thud the Man who is known as Lon'qu dropped to the ground.

'What just happened? First he rushes and crashes into me and than... he just falls over? I thought he would at last get confused when he finds out that I am not Male, but this...' mused Marth in her Head as she heard loud Footsteps coming from her left side. Turning in the direction she was greeted by the sight of a balded, one eyed, dark skinned Man who was known as Basilo, Khan of West Ragna Ferox. Looking at Basilo's expression she saw that the Man was looking surprised and worried about Lon'qu's condition with his still remaining Eye between herself and Lon'qu, who was lying unconscious on the ground with a small strain of blood coming from his Nose.

"As I said until first blood I didn't thought about his Nose starting to bleed... I mean... well he is unconscious and bleeding. I think I'm slowly getting too old to see your young lads movements, but this... wow. Do you want to be my new Champion? I assure you, you will get everything you want from Money to Fame... you say it and you will get it." asked Basilo while he heaved the still unconscious form of Lon'qu up and put one of his Arms around his own shoulders, keeping him up.

Marth who saw her chance to get Robyn into the Tournament spoke up while she looked with her hidden eyes still worried at Lon'qu.

"I accept, but I actually have... a... Friend who could be a good addition to the Team in the Tournament, would it be a problem if I take him with me to the Tournament later?"

"No problem, see it already done. But could I ask what is your and your Friends Name?" asked Basilo Marth, who herself only replied back while walking in the direction of the Exit.

"Marth and Ike."

As she reached the Exit and before moving outside she started to think back to Lon'qu.

'I am sorry Uncle for putting you through this.'

'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... ah damn I counted double. One, two, three, four, ... damn stop moving around you god damn cockroaches... wait why weren't there at last something like cockroaches on Auraxis... hmm... they must have someday died all off.' thought Robyn, who out of boredom tried to count cockroaches who were moving around the Room. Several seconds later he got thrown out of his thoughts as Marth came unnoticed for him into the Room where she looked at what Robyn was paying his attention to.

"KKKYYYAAA..., roaches kill them, kill them all" she shouted loudly while pointing her shaking Falchion at every cockroach she could see.

"What the..." replied a startled Robyn as he falls from the Bed onto the ground making his Shields taking the impact Force.

"Ah damn... Marth seriously I know that cockroaches are... well weird with all they can survive, but... don't startle me again like that, alright." spoke Robyn lying on the Ground up to her.

"MEET ME OUTSIDE! BUT WATCHOUT THAT YOU DON'T HAVE ANY OF THESE "THINGS" ON YOU!" shouted Marth back as she stormed very fast out of the Room to which Robyn only stared perplexed from the ground at the door through which she had just left.

'What the hell?' asked Robyn himself in disbelief.

Standing up and dusting himself off or at last trying that Robyn looked again around the Room seeing that he not forgets anything. After seeing that everything is just like it was before he came in he moved outside. Walking left he moved along the Corridor which will take him to the Steps where he moved one floor down coming to the Reception where the Receptionist was staring from behind his counter at the entrance.

'He must be surprised with one of his customers out of nowhere storming out of his Inn. Poor Guy. I better tell him'

"There is a problem with one of your rooms filled literary with cockroaches. You should better do something against it before your other customers find out." said Robyn to the Man while moving past him silently, so that only he can hear him.

Getting outside and looking around he spotted Marth standing some paces away from the House.

Meeting up with her he greeted her while overlooking for now what just happened

"Hello Marth, how went your Fight with Lon'qu?"

Marth still trying to regain her breath from just getting out of a sticky situation answered while trying to speak more like the whole situation just never happened.

"I... Won..., I also got you inside of the Tournament, but... I need to apologize for dropping you at a place like this off..."

"It's alright no harm is done, when does this Tournament starts?" Robyn asked while looking around noting that the sun is already setting.

"It will start soon, we better need to go to the Coliseum, and I will tell our strategies to you on the way there. Follow me..." after this Marth moved in one direction making Robyn to follow her.

* * *

 **Ragna Ferox, Coliseum**

"Haha... as you said you will bring a Friend along I never thought you will bring a Knight and an well armored at that too... hey you must be Ike, greetings I am Basilo West Khan of Ragna Ferox" introduced Basilo with a slight slur in his voice making Robyn or Ike for now able to see that the towering Man in front of him was drunk.

Ike was to say the last completely stupefied and also not in the mood to talk after he was told by Marth why they are joining the Tournament.

'Seriously I need to lose... how my Faction would react if they see this. I... ah dammit this is for this Worlds Future. I should just take it like a Man and get over it.' thought Robyn while Marth was after waiting some minutes answering for him.

"He is not much of a talker." slightly lied Marth to Basilo while remembering Robyn's long speeches he always held after she asked him a question.

"Hmm... someone more for the gritty work I guess. You would wonderfully understand yourself with Lon'qu. Speaking of which... he is alright and left while you where away to some place I don't know... hehe I see him like my own Son even when he is not of my blood, but don't ever tell him that. I don't want him to get the wrong picture of me if you know what I mean."

"Alright, are the other's of our Team and the other Team already there?" asked Marth Basilo while seeing the drunken Man in front of her in a new light.

"Yes they are already there and waiting in the Arena for both of you... you better let them not wait any longer. Flavia the other Khan who is yearning for my Throne is not someone who likes to wait long.

"Alright we will go imeadatly there..."

"Bring Victory to old Basilo, will ya!" Basilo shouted after Marth and Ike who were moving away from him, making both of them regret what they are going to do now.

'It's for the Future, my Father, and these Worlds People, but... I feel bad about what I must do... oh Gods why is this so hard...' thought Marth while Ike was close to the same thoughts.

'Great... more regret. This is what I need right now.'

* * *

 **Ragna Ferox, Coliseum, Arena**

Having to see Chrom and Marth fight each other in the middle of the Arena was to say the last a sight to behold for every spectator except Ike who was taking on Frederick, who leaved his Horse outside of the Arena and was using a Sword instead an Lance like before.

'He should be glad for my Ancestors Sportsmanship or I would have already cut his Sword into two parts with the Magnetical Impulse System activated, but well... let's see how skilled he is. At last I can now test how good that NC Sword fighting style in this World is.' thought Robyn while he blocked one of Fredericks Sword slashes.

"Knight against Knight, huh... while I don't know what a Knight you are, you need to get through me to get to Milord Ike." replied Frederick while he blocked one of Robyn's follow up attacks.

"..."

"Staying silent... let's see how silent you are after this."

"Pick a God and pray" shouted Frederick as he slashed very hard for Robyn's breast plate, which he countered barely with his for Frederick not identifiable Sword.

'I need to end it now, Milord is getting attacked by this Marth Person, but as long as Ike is here and Robin directing me to distract him while she is powering up a spell to take him out I need to hold out...'

Fighting against Frederick, Robyn never noticed Robin standing with a yellow Book in her left Hand while pointing her right Hand at him from the distance as she was being surrounded by Magical Cycles.

"Thoron!" heard Robyn a female voice shout out from his right side before a powerful Lightning Spell impacted on his Shields making him slightly sliding in the direction in which the spell was originally directed.

As Robyn noted that his Shields had dropped, he saw how Frederick fast closed the distance before swinging his Sword in a sideward's movement at him.

"Got you!" shouted Frederick before his Sword impacted on Robyn.

Or at last it tried that as it bounced off a bright blue Field which surrounded out of nowhere Robyn.

"WHAT IS THIS SORCERY" shouted Frederick as he saw the NMG doing its Job in front of him?

"Play Time's over now and I thought that was a fair Fight. Let's see how long you will stand now..." replied a pissed off Robyn back to the Man in front of him as he activated his Sword's Magnetical Impulse System, which made Frederick hear an audible humming sound coming from it.

Attacking Frederick once again, who rose is Sword to defend himself; Ike cut the Sword into two parts making Frederick basically weaponless.

"What... how can this happen. How did you just cut my Sword into two parts you-" were Frederick's last Words before Robyn hit him with one of his Fist's hard enough to send him to the land of dreams.

'What? He has no Hand to Hand fighting experience... normally he should have something like this... right?' thought Robyn disbelieved as he had thought that Frederick should had known as an Knight of how he can defend himself from being Punched.

Looking shortly over to Marth Robyn was speechless as of what he just saw. Marth was literary spitting on the laws of physics in jumping high into the Air and barreling this way directly into Chrom's direction.

'Magic...' thought Robyn as he was hit yet again from the side by something, making him fly this Time into an Wall knocking him out cold.

* * *

 _So part one of two down let's see what will happen next time._

 _RNSC out._


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Ragna Ferox**

Lying on the ground, Ike or more like Robyn was experiencing something weird. Pictures were fast moving through his mind, while not actually remembering and only seeing a little bit of these pictures he couldn't quite put his mind over these Things.

'What... is this? I can't remember all this and I always had thought that I have lost all of my memories through rebirthing... could it be... that I still have some of them somewhere in my Brain left. But I should not now think about this, I am unconscious lying on the ground somewhere in an Arena. Wait how can I think even in the first place? Could it be that I am already able to wake up? Well I should try it...'

Opening his eyes Robyn was greeted to the Face of Basilo and a blonde, dark skinned Woman standing next to him.

"Old Oaf, can you believe that this "Ike" here really died. I mean it is hard to tell if he is even breathing with all that Armor on and that hit must have killed anyone. His Sword... well I like it, wouldn't have your Champion Marth taken it with him I would now claim it... I mean Ike here wouldn't need it anymore." spoke the Woman next to Basilo who not took her eyes of Robyn who was still lying down on the ground.

Looking out of the corners of his Visor, Robyn noted that he was not anymore in the Arena, but now he was in a small room which was only bathed in the dim light of candles with Basilo and that Woman standing over him.

"We will bury his Body tomorrow; we should give him some peace and quiet now. Come on Flavia, while you are the new ruling Khan of all of Ragna Ferox I am still going to drink you under the Table." spoke Basilo silently before he left the room with Flavia following him.

"In your dreams Oaf..." could Robyn hear Flavia shout as she moved after Basilo through the door and out of hearing distance for him?

'They thought I have died?! Seriously how long was I out? Where is Marth? Damn now I am on my own, again. Where do I need to go now? Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit... I should focus more on my situational awareness, if I had done that I would now not be in this situation.'

Standing slowly up Robyn looked around noticing that his Helmet was still in place, meaning that they not knew how to take it off and therefore not found out that he was still breathing. Looking at the door Robyn was close to run after the Two.

'I should talk to Basilo and this Flavia. No I don't should, I must need to do that. They are my only Lead in finding and meeting up with Marth again.' thought he as he moved over to the door opening it.

As he opened the door he was forced to crouch down as an Axe swiped through the place where his Throat was. Looking to the Person who just "tried" to kill him he saw a startled look gracing the Guard's Face.

The Guard noticing that the Person who she just attacked was the same Person she should watch over, so that he as she was told would be left alone until he will be buried in the next day, was surprised staring at him.

"Sorry for attacking you Sir, I was just surprised by the fact that we thought you were dead Sir." apologized the Guard herself as she tried to get into a normal posture.

"It's alright, could you please bring me to the Khans fast. Time is of the essence." spoke Robyn with hurry in his voice to the Guard.

"Alright Sir Ike... I will bring you immediately to them, follow Me." answered the Guard as she started to turn on her heal to the left and moved along a corridor with Roby following behind her.

* * *

After moving along many different corridors and passing several Guards, who had the same expression at seeing him, Robyn finally reached the Room in which the Khans where. As he waited for his Guide to announce his presence to them he looked around the big Room he was inside of noticing several Items lying on different shelves all around the Room.

'Sword's here, an Axe there, several Helmet's and Armor parts and... Wow that... I don't know how this got here...' thought Robyn as he was slowly walking up to the Item of his surprise. There lying in front of him were something which he had only seen in a picture about the first tries to create the now used Jetpacks for the Light Assault Class on Auraxis: Jet Boots.

'How did these got here? How... ah I don't know, but these Boots are on a close inspection very old, at last old enough to be from a Time in which the NC Aurora was still around. Wait... the Aurora was destroyed as they tried to move through the Wormhole, which was opened by a Generator, this Generator itself was created by former Scientists who are now part of the VS. Could it be... that the Thing which that Infiltrator used is based off the same Technology? Come to think about it... how do you win against an Enemy that can't really "die"? Easy, send them somewhere else! Oh you smart basterds!' thought Robyn as he was still examining the Boots in front of him, not realizing that both Khans had come from the Room into the Hall in which he was standing and were now staring surprised at his back.

"Found something interesting Ike?" asked Flavia to Robyn, who turned around to see both Khans are standing now in front of him.

"Yes" replied Robyn only back to them.

"Ah you are really still alive. I already thought that Guard tried to abuse the fact that I'm slightly drunk." spoke Basilo again in a slur with a small smirk up.

"I tell you again old Oaf, my Guards are the most loyal and dutiful Guards that you can find in all of Ragna Ferox." said Flavia to Basilo with also a slur and evident pride in her Voice.

"Crazy Woman..., we will see next Time who's Team will win in the Tournament..." replied Basilo back to Flavia as both of their foreheads were grinding against each other.

"We will see Oaf, but..." spoke Flavia up before she stepped one step back making Basilo stumble forward and making his Lips touch her Lips.

Robyn who saw the "slightly" drunk Basilo and Flavia literary kissing in front of him got a feeling which he never had before.

-He sweat dropped-

Flavia, after realizing what just happened immediately stepped two steps back, making Basilo fall to the Ground where her heeled Foot found its new resting place on the back of his Head.

"Old. Oaf. You. Are. Dead. Meat" growled a very pissed off Flavia with a shadow over her eyes back to Basilo.

"Flavia! Not now, you have a Guest standing next to you in your "new" Hall of the Khans of Ragna Ferox." muttered Basilo from the ground to Flavia up. Flavia who realized that Robyn just saw all that turned with her Foot still on Basilo's Head shocked over to him.

"You never saw anything right now... You know what; take this Item which interests you so much. From what I know these Boots are just lying here around unused for centuries."

"Thank you ma'am. I well... just saw anything..., but I have some questions that must be answered."

"Alright follow me, I and the "Old Oaf" down there will be answering your entire question's in the Room, where we just came from, in private." said Flavia while emphasing the "Old Oaf" part with venom in her Voice.

After moving into the Room and setting themselves all down at a Table which was holding two very large cups of alcoholic beverages, Robyn started to ask his questions.

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for at last one day. Your friend Marth and the Shepards have already left. Marth immediately left with your Sword after we all thought you were dead and the Shepards, well they left this Morning." answered Flavia back to Robyn.

"Does one of you know where Marth could have gone, because I don't know where... he could have left?" asked Robyn stopping him before telling accidently Marth's true gender.

"I know that." spoke Basilo up with one of the cups already in his right Hand before he continued "he, well is following the Shepards, who themselves are going with Lon'qu back to Ylisstol the Capital of Ylisse."

"How do you know all that Old Oaf?" asked a clearly surprised Flavia back to Basilo who was already drinking something from his cup.

"Aww, I found him later sitting close to a River where he wanted to wash himself, at last he "wanted" to do that before I showed up there having the same in my Mind. Well he looked also quite saddened from thinking you are dead Ike and after I assured him that you will be buried with all honors included, I told him of a way were he can follow the Shepards without getting seen."

"How do you know that he is following them Oaf?" asked Flavia to Basilo.

"Well... I just somehow thought this, which was with Marth immediately going in the direction of the way, proving me right. Actually Ike why do you not know what Marth is up to? I thought you are his Friend?" asked Basilo to Robyn as he found it, still in his drunken state, suspicious that he didn't knew what Marth is up to.

"I only know... him since some days actual. But well I think I should go to this "Ylisstol" now, I am already one day behind Marth and I can't just stand around here anymore. So, in which direction lies Ylisstol?" asked Robyn as he was making it clearly urgent to them that he needed to go and met up with Marth.

"It lies to the south, you should take the west Road from here and then take the second Road to the south, and this is also the same way the Shepards used, making you able to get the fastest way possible to Ylisstol. Do you have a Map?" asked Basilo to Robyn after he explained the way to Ylisstol.

"No I don't have one, I'm not really from around here." explained Robyn after he thought about it for some minutes.

"Ok, I will order one of my Guards at the west Exit of the Capital to give you a map, the last thing I want is that you are running around not knowing where you are." replied Basilo back.

"Why are you actually helping me, not to be rude, but you Sir and Ma'am only know me since one day and you want to give me all these things?" asked Robyn both as he was not used to get most stuff for free.

"Well... you fought for me and came close to death while doing this, because of this and the fact that I like you already with you knocking that Yelissian Knight out cold with one of your Fists... well I don't want to hear that there was a Man named Ike who died on some random Road instead like a true Warrior in an battle." explained Basilo to Robyn while taking a new sip from his cup.

"You know why you shouldn't remember anything..." said Flavia with crossed arms while looking again slightly pissed off at Basilo.

"Alright, I should go now. Thank you both for your Help." stated Robyn as he stood slowly up and moved in the direction of the Door.

"Don't forget your Boots Ike, if I see them later still lying around on that shelf, I can't promise you a safe travel to Ylisse..." where the last Words he heard coming from Flavia as he closed the door behind him.

Walking up to the Boots, Robyn looked at them again. While he was thinking about how he is going to use them, he touched them.

'Hmm... how am I supposed to use them in the first place... what the hell!' thought Robyn as he saw that his armored Hands started to light up and the Boots started to deconstruct themselves until nothing was left which could hint that they had once lied there.

After his Hands stopped to shine he looked around his Armor, feeling that something was different now. As he inspected his own armored Boots he found out why. The armor plated soles were not anymore just a formed and treaded slab of blue Armor. No, now they were slightly thicker while they had three holes going from the place of were his toes to where his heels are. Looking in his HUD he also noted that there was now a golden bar placed directly under the light blue one which showed his Shield status.

'Looks like the Nanites of my Armor recognized the Technology and absorbed it to upgrade itself with it. The Nanites must have deconstructed the Boots and added the new Material to my still existing ones.' thought Robyn as he moved his Feet slightly around noticing that the grip of the Boots was not different from the ones he had before.

With everything done Robyn or known by everyone as Robyn got guided by the same Guard from before, who waited outside of the hall, to the west Exit of the Capital. There he got given a Map by a different Guard, who also gave him some Information that it will take at last two days to Ylisstol.

After looking at the Map and planning a way with the Roads Basilo mentioned in mind, Robyn started to move along the paths.

'Well he said two days, but he also meant that with breaks and sleep included which I don't need. I can Test these new Boots somewhere on the way there while I can also think about these Pictures that I saw before I woke up.'

* * *

 **On the Road to Ylisstol**

It was quite boring for Robyn to walk the Roads alone without anything happening. Therefore he tried to find out how the new Boots will work. Standing still and doing the same thing each Light Assault must do to activate their Jetpacks, Robyn got surprised as he gained fast height, making him lowering his Tongue to its normal place so to deactivate the Jet Boots. Falling and impacting the Ground with the Boots he started to think about his new Boots.

'Ok, they are like the Icarus Jetpacks making me able to gain fast altitude while being not really maneuverable. I also can't just jump from very high Places hoping to catch or even stop the downwards movement. I think I can use the Boots integrated Jet Engines in my Sword fighting style and other things, well if I get my Sword back from Marth if I find her. If someone tries to attack me now I must either resort back to beating them to a pulp or well... gunning them down.' thought Robyn as he started to keep moving further along the south route which will bring him to Ylisstol.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it even when it's quite small. Give a review how you guys find the Story so far. I could User sommer Feedback._

 _RSNC out._


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **South Road to Ylisstol**

Walking on the Road was still boring for Robyn, even when he trained himself in using his new Jet Boots. To train himself, Robyn searched while moving along the Road always for Rocks where he could use his Boots to either Jump vertical onto said Rock or repel himself horizontal with a short burst away, making him able to gain a much higher end speed. Already thinking about what carnage he can bring to the Battlefield with these new techniques and some others he was still trying to perfect, he kept moving along the Road.

As he was once again jumping to an altitude of ten meters which was the highest he could get because of the weight of his Armor, he was quite surprised as he saw over the Trees the Place in the setting Sun where he was heading to.

The Capital of Ylisse, Ylisstol.

The Place was for him a real sight to behold compared to the Capital of Ragna Ferox, which while it had its own "charm" was not that great in the department of giving you a typical warm welcoming sight.

Thinking about the fact, that while he still walked straight through without any rest or sleep to the Capital, he needed still two days because he trained very often and most times too long with his new Upgrade.

* * *

 **Ylisstol, Outskirts**

Passing the front Gate of Ylisstol was to say the last not a real easy thing for Robyn.

The Guards who were letting People inside, where with their Prince just coming back from an important meeting with Gangrel, the King of Plegia and his futile effort to claim the Fire Emblem through kidnapping one of the Prince's closest Friends to exchange both against each other, very paranoid and therefore denied him, a complete stranger in an unknown Armor, access to the City.

Therefore Robyn was now thinking for another Way into the City.

'How should I get inside of the City? I could use the sewers... no not a good idea. What would standout the most? Me in my Armor or me in my Armor while reeking like the sewers?

'...'

Yeah right... I would tend to the last of both. Hmm... Wait I can use my Boots! Ok, from what I know right now is that I can at last travel ten meters.' was he thinking while eyeing the Walls who where way too high to just jump in one go over them.

'I could search for a Wall where I can somehow grip something and then wait between each jump for the Boots to recharge.'

Walking around the Walls while looking for some sort of way to climb it with the Jet Boots, Robyn found finally a way up as the Sun was close to set behind the Horizon.

'Ok, here goes nothing!' thought Robyn to him before he pressed his Tongue against his upper mouth part activating his Boots and blasting off against a boulder which stuck slightly out of the Wall. Grapping it and waiting for the Boots to recharge Robyn had it hard to keep his already slipping hold on the Boulder. As he was still waiting for them to recharge his hold slipped completely making him crash loudly with his NMG activated on the ground. Slowly standing up again, Robyn found out that someone had watched his efforts to get on top of the Wall.

"Well... well... you tried and failed Jumpy. Was quite a show to say the last? Must be some kind of unknown Magic you just used to get up there... right?" asked the Man who was munching on and for Robyn unknown stick of Candy.

"Well I tried..., but I must get inside there to find a Friend of mine, therefore I must try it again or... ." answered Robyn back to the Man, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about what he just used, but the Man raised one of his arms to stop him before he could complete his speech.

"Wait, you don't need to do it again and I also can already tell what your second option is..., better don't do it. It's not that pleasant, I know what I'm talking about. Let's say we can make a deal. I get you inside there if you will help me with a Mission that I want to do." replied the Man back to him.

"What is this Mission and why do you need me?" asked Robyn feelig that this will not end good for him somehow.

"Well... I can't just speak about it in the open with you like that." said the Man while he looked suspicious left and right with his eyes while keeping his Head still directed at Robyn. As he started to move away from the Wall in the direction of a really old and broken House Robyn slowly got the Idea that the Man was up to no good.

'I should better play along until I get into the City. Let's see what that Mission is about he just told me.'

* * *

"So, Jumpy welcome to my small but comfortable residence." said the Man to Robyn who himself wouldn't consider the place he was just walking in as "comfortable" or even a "residence". It was more like a hideout.

"Could you please now explain what this Mission is and why do you need me for it?"

"I... well need you, because my Mission will involve lots of fighting and while I know some tricks here and there I don't like it at all. And there you come into the play. You look like you can take quite a beating with all your Armor and such."

"So, you basically want me to play the guy who beats everything and everyone who could become a problem up?" asked Robyn back.

"Bingo, that's exactly what I want you to do... ok my Mission involves a certain knowledge which one of my sources have dug up. I heard that in the evening tonight an assassination attempt will be made on the Queen and the Prince. Therefore I plan to save both of them to get their liking or if this fails, well... I think you can imagine what I could still do there. So do we have a deal?"

'He wants to abuse the fact that Ylisses Queen and Prince will be assassinated for his own gain, how low can someone fall... wait Prince of Ylisse? Chrom! Oh, because of this Marth had followed these Shepards the Khans have told me about. She wants to save Chrom and her ... Aunt... from being killed or wounded by the Assassins. At last Chrom won't be killed tonight because of the fact that Marth exists in the first place and he looks like he has still no children. But the Queen... well I don't know. Ok looks like I really need to play along with the plan of this candy addicted Guy at last until I got inside of the Castle where the assassination will be happening. Huh... he never said that I should stay around him all the Time.'

"Alright, I'm in, let's go." spoke Robyn to the Man while doing something he rode once about. He crossed his Fingers behind his back.

"Ok, name's Gaius, yours Jumpy?" asked the now identified Man Gaius.

"Ike... so stop calling me Jumpy." answered Robyn annoyed back.

"Nope Jumpy." stated Gaius only back, while moving outside through the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

It was not that easy for Marth to move through the Hole her Father had once told her about with the added weight of Robyn's Sword.

'Why did I bring again this Sword with me... ah... right it is the only thing which I could take with me before the Guards moved Robyn's dead body out of the Arena. It's therefore the only remembrance of him for me. I... I shouldn't have asked always questions about him... I should have tried to know him personally better... but now it's too late. He is dead. Because of her...! No this is wrong ... he died because of me! Me alone! Wouldn't I have brought him along to the Tournament he... he would still be alive! I basically killed him! Gods... I... I hate death. I don't like it to see good people dying; this just remembers me too much about the blighted Future. I... I better should focus back on the Tasks at hand. I need to save my Father from getting critically wounded and my Aunt Emmeryn from being killed by the Assassins.'

* * *

'Hmm... splitting away from Gaius after we somehow with his lead made our way into the Castle was quite simple. I told him before I ran off that I will make whoever could make a problem to him focus on me. I am clearly lucky that the buildings here are low enough for me to jump on top of them making me able to move around them. Ok, time to find Chrom and the Queen. I think Marth is also somewhere here around. Hmm... how would be their reaction be if they see me alive... .'

The Night was already close to midnight as Robyn moved as quietly as possible he could along the roofs. Coming to some sort of Garden and giving it a once over he saw a Figure standing from him on his left side looking at the Stars. As he was crouching down and looking more closely, he saw also that a slightly bigger Person was moving now very close to the Figure he had first spotted there gaining its attention and starting a conversation with it. After several minutes both turned abruptly around and looked at something which must be directly in front of Robyn. Looking down Robyn finally saw the Person he was the whole Time searching for.

'Marth finally...' thought Robyn as he watched her out of nowhere pulling her Sword out of its shaft holding it sideways away from her Body.

* * *

Holding Falchion sideways from herself Marth was surprised by Robin's reaction.

"Are you here to take revenge for your Friend Ike, Marth?" asked a very depressed Robin her.

Holding her emotions in check and not starting to scream at the other Woman, Marth slowly replied back. "Don't ever speak this Name, but no..., I am here to protect you... from them."

Once she ended her speech they started to hear a rustling sound coming from the Tree behind Marth.

As if on cue a Man in a black Coat with a Hood over his Head jumped out of the Tree rushing with a Sword at her. As the Assassin got close, Marth sidestepped the clearly to her under skilled Man and slashed with her Falchion the Man across the Chest with a deep cut, killing and making him fall to the ground behind her.

Directing her attention back to Chrom and Robin while turning around to them she started to speak up once again.

"Is this enough evidence that I am here not to harm you?" asked Marth while directing her questions more at Robin.

"It's alright you don't need to show me any evidence, you still have saved my Sister. Even when we fought later on against each other, I think you had your reasons to do that." stated Chrom while not realizing the tension between Marth and Robin.

Hearing once again a rustling sound coming again from the Tree and a new Assassin rushing once again at Marth, Chrom shouted his warnings to her.

"Marth, watch out behind you!"

Turning once again around Marth got surprised by the fact that this Assassin was already very close, making her step one step backwards and letting her slip on the others Assassin's Sword to which she fell on her back. As she was falling backwards the Sword of the attacking Assassin barely missed her face while cutting her Mask into two and letting her Hair fall to its real length.

Lying with her Back on the ground Marth looked startled up at the Assassin who heaved his Sword with only a visible smirk up into the Air. As the Sword came rushing down all of the people who were present got shocked that out of nowhere a bright deep blue shape jumped in between them blocking the Sword from hitting Marth.

* * *

Blocking with his NMG coated Body the attacking Sword from harming Marth, Robyn heaved fast his right foot up so that the sole was directed at the surprised Assassins chest. Letting out a powerful Jet blast directed at the chest of the Assassin the smell of clearly burned flesh lied in the air while the Assassin was flung from the Force against the Tree where he was originally coming from.

"Oh how cute, Nice try!" taunted Robyn at the now dead Assassin, who was slowly sliding down the Tree.

Deactivating his NMG and seeing the Assassin sliding dead along the Tree, Robyn turned on his heels around to the other people who were there. Seeing everyone, Robyn noted that, even Marth were shocked staring at him. Looking at Marth he also noted that her Mask was laying cut into two parts next to her. Holding his right Hand downwards to her to help her up, Marth gripped immediately his Hand, to which Robyn heaved her on her Feet.

After finally gaining her footing Marth looked Robyn up and down noticing that he was completely alright.

"R...R... IKE YOU ARE ALIVE. GODS THANK YOU!" shouted Marth with relieve as she dropped the act of trying to sound like a Man once again.

"I well..., was not really close to death at all. I was just unconscious lying around..." replied Robyn just loud enough back to her outburst so that only she could hear him.

"You are not a Man, Marth?" asked a clearly puzzled Chrom as he was looking at Marth without taking his eyes from her while clearly ignoring Ike who was for him standing behind her.

"And quite an actress too." replied Marth only back to Chrom before she noted that her Mask was not anymore on her Face. Turning fast around in Robyn's direction to hide her face and therefore her left eye she got surprised yet again that Robyn was holding something in front of her to take.

"Take it, it's not as flashy as your Mask, but it will get the Job done."

Taking and looking at what Robyn just gave her she noted that what she was holding were some kind of weird designed Glasses. These Glasses were not parted into two single parts and were therefore one whole thing with deep blue Temples. The lense of the eyeglass had the same color like his opaque Visor making the user able to hide also their Eyes.

"You have my thanks Ike." said Marth with gratitude back to Robyn while putting the Glasses on.

As Marth looked through these strange Glasses she noted some kind of weird symbols and lines in her spherical vision.

"I will tell you later about these Glasses and the Symbols in your vision. I think we must save a Queen right now." stated Ike as he turned around and started to walk to a door until he heard Marth speaking up to him.

"Wait Ike, here catch..." spoke Marth as she threw his Sword over to him, which he caught after turning around without a problem at its Hilt.

"Thank you Marth. Someone of you guys should better take the Lead, because I have no idea where I should go..." replied Ike back to everyone while he opened the door and stood aside to let the others through.

* * *

After dispatching an Assassin in the Queen's Room, Robyn and Marth where now guarding the entrance to the Room.

"These Glasses that you wear now are a gift from the NC to me for archiving the rank I told you before, the symbols and lines that you see are now displaying the status of my Armor because they are still connected with it. The blue bar stands for my Shields. The golden bar for my new acquired Jet Boots who I got from Flavia. The square in the down left corner is a mini map which gets created by my Armors sensors. The second way bigger square in the top left corner is a chat box. I will when this is over later try to get the Glasses systems work by themselves so that you can use them and the inbuilt communication device which will make us able to communicate over long distances without needing to see each other, by yourself. Oh and before I forget it, if you have still questions you can use these glasses to get directly access to the databank I once told you about." explained Robyn to Marth as they were guarding the Door while looking the corridor up and down.

"What? How should all this work...?" asked Marth back while noticing that there was no real way for her to interact with all the things he just explained to her.

"You need to think about it... I also don't know how this works. But well... it works." stated Robyn vague back to her.

After several minutes of silence Robyn got the feeling that he is being watched from somewhere. As he checked again the corridor he noted that there was something he knew all too well moving slowly in his and Marth's direction. What he saw was the typical effect when an Infiltrator was moving around while being cloaked.

'This can't be! How could an Infiltrator come to this World? And what is he doing here? Wait... I don't see the typical blue highlighting; this only means that this over there is either a TR or VS Soldier. Both things are not good.'

Turning shortly to Marth, Robyn made his distress known to her.

"Marth I think we got company, you should better stay here. I will take care of who is just coming down the corridor over to us."

"I don't see anyone, what are you talking about Robyn?" stated Marth puzzled back to Robyn as she looked left and right along the corridor seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"You will see." he replied back to her as he slowly walked over to the Infiltrator who was still moving also in his direction.

After getting between Marth and the other Person, Robyn pointed his Sword directly at the cloaked Infiltrator while shouting something out which made Marth think that he had lost it right now.

"Show yourself! I know you are right there Infiltrator. So better do as I say before I switch to my Godsaw and paint the walls red or purple with your blood!"

"Robyn what is wron..." Marth tried to reason with Robyn about him clearly being insane until out of nowhere a Man in a dark purple form hugging suit of some kind of leathery material appeared in the direction in which Robyn was pointing his Sword.

Recognizing the Person who was standing in front of him, Robyn gritted his teeth and scowled under his Helmet at the Man.

"It's you... how do you got here! What are you doing here?"

As to answer Robyn's question the Infiltrator draws only his Doa and stepped one step back while starting to cloak him once again.

"Marth, whatever happens you will not leave away from this door. Do you understand this?"

"What is going to happen? Who was that Person just now? Where has he gone?"

"He is still here, he is invisible and now in deep cloak making me unable to know where he is. Do better what I just told you. His Sword uses Plasma which will kill you if you get hit once by it and I don't know if your Sword will not melt from the Heat the Plasma is generating.

"Plasma?"

"Not now Marth, you can later look by yourself in the databank. I need right now to concentrate myself or I will die."

Looking around and still noticing nothing which could hint that the Infiltrator is still there Robyn got the slight feeling that the Infiltrator must be screwing with his head.

'Could it be that whoever brought him here wants him at last to try until he gets spotted? I think he has left but... damn. I need to find a way to counter later any encounter with this VS or I and the others get killed.'

"He has left Marth. If you ever see a shimmer in the air even when it's just slight tell me imeadatly about it because it will be him." informed Robyn Marth as he moved back to his original place next to the door.

"Who was this Person just now?" asked Marth as she still looked to the place the Infiltrator was last seen.

"It was a VS Soldier, he or more like it is also the reason why I'm here in the first place."

* * *

 _RNSC out._


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Ylisse, Ylisstol Castle**

'Where has he gone?' thought Validar as he was looking around the Room for the one who his Master brought to this World.

'Master, whoever you brought to our World has left to some unknown place.' was he trying to contact his God Grima.

'Don't annoy me, you miserable worm! I have given that Man orders to go to the Queens Room to do what your "great" Assassins couldn't accomplish. I made myself clear to him that if he gets found before he can accomplish his task he must go back to you. I have already plans for which he must stay alive. But you, you are replaceable, so don't tire my pations, or... well you know what I will do to you.'

'Yes Master, I bid my apologies, but can't you just turn him into a Risen if he dies?'

'No, he is different. He has no Magical Essence within him which makes it impossible to turn him into a Risen. Do I make myself clear? So shut up and let me my peace!'

'Yes Master.'

* * *

Standing next to the Door guarding it, Marth and Robyn where on edge ready to strike anyone down who tried to get inside the Room, in which Emmeryn the Queen of Ylisse and her personal Bodyguard Philia where waiting for the Battle to end. The said Battle was already in full swing with the Assassins, with the help of some sold Bandits, destroying the front Gate of the Castle making it easier for them to get inside of it.

With Robyn being very paranoid of his surroundings and looking every second left and right Marth decided to speak, after thinking about it intently and finding it clearly annoying, this topic up.

"Why are you looking around so often, is it about this "Infiltrator" from before?"

"Yes, the thing is that this Person is with being an Infiltrator and also a VS one to say the last very dangerous. He could, if he has the right equipment, literary sit somewhere here around for Hours without anyone noticing him."

"Didn't you say that he had left?"

"Yes I said that... but he could sit right now either somewhere in this Castle waiting to strike someone else or he could have really left, which I hope right now."

"Why? Does he scare you? I thought that you were from what all you told me about quite fearless." asked Marth while to her luck Robyn clearly ignored her mocking tone.

"It's not fear. It's because it is just right now Night making it harder to see his movements after he turns invisible." explained Robyn back.

"You are right about this one. I couldn't see him at all, why did you?"

"Experience coming from getting killed very often by these Guys." replied Robyn back with a tone as if it is an everyday answer for him.

Expecting Marth to ask something again Robyn got surprised by what Marth did right after he told her this.

She looked at him than back to the place where the Infiltrator once was and then back to him.

"How do you cope with something like this? Is it bearable to live like that?"

"It... well is hard to talk about this. Sometimes in the hundred years I can remember I wished to really die and actually throwed myself from high Places to kill myself, hoping to finally end the suffering. But... after some time you get over it, hoping again that the War and all the pain will someday end in Victory for your own Faction. Therefore we soldier on getting killed in all thinkable ways possible and some that even I can't speak of right now while never giving up hope."

"Your People must be very proud of you and your Comrades if you take all this on you to fight for them."

"Ugh well... do you still know what I said last time... I told you that all of us are fighting in the War. I meant it completely. We have no People anymore except Soldiers and no Cities except Bases. We lost everything as the War progressed over time. I should stop talking about this, we must focus right now or it will end like the last time I got distracted..."

"You mean what happened in the Arena? What distracted you so that you couldn't evade the Thoron spell of Robin?" asked Marth wanting clearly to know what distracted him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." he stated back knowing that Marth would not really like it that she was the reason for him gaining the Jet Boots and his standalone trip to Ylisstol.

"Alright, if it is what you want to do." spoke Marth with finality showing that she will not ask any more questions.

Looking once again left and right while coming up with a plan Robyn started to speak up once again. "Marth, I will go and search for that Man, if I don't come back... well it was nice that I could make your acquaintance." spoke Robyn as he started slowly to move in the direction of where the Infiltrator was once coming from.

'Please. Robyn stay safe.' thought Marth as she looked after Robyn who now got lost to her in the darkness of the Corridor.

* * *

Having to deal with Assassins and Bandits at the same time was not how Robin had thought the Evening would go. At last she also never thought that Ike was still alive and held no visible grudge against her in the first place.

Thinking about it, she was the whole Time until the revelation that Ike is still alive very depressed about taking someone's live who was not a real Enemy to her. She never ate; she never slept and was therefore already before the Battle had started close to falling asleep. And now having to deal all the time against a literal stream of Enemies which looked like that it will never stop, Robin was close to breaking down.

As she was with Chrom, who tried before to cheer her up in the Garden, again fighting against some Bandits who where this time backed up by a Mage who looked like to be their Leader, she was now very close with halfway closed Eyes to fall to the ground.

"Chrom I... I can't go on like this forever. I need to take a break or I will fall into a coma if this keeps up." shouted she over to Chrom as she charged once again a new spell up trying to hold her right Hand straight at a new Target.

"We will make it Robin; they are getting fewer and fewer. I think the rest of the Shepards- watch out incoming spell!" screamed Chrom as he saw a black Ball of Magic flying in his direction. Heaving up his Falchion Chrom barely deflected, thanks to his Sword being sacred, the Ball into the Wall next to him. Getting consumed in the dust of the explosion Chrom shouted back over to Robin while he tried to clear his Vision from the dust with his still remaining free Hand. "This Dastard! That was dark Magic! We must take that Mage out before he can hit us with one of his Spells. Damn I can't see anything from this god's forsaken dust! "

Being able to clear his vision, Chrom was greeted by a Sword rushing at him, reacting instantly he turned to his left side barely evading the Sword strike of one of the Bandits who saw his chance in striking the Prince down for an additional bonus.

Seeing that the Prince has evaded his attack the nameless Bandit jumped shortly backwards and tried once again to attack his ticket for a thick fat bonus. Or at last he thought to do that before he got blasted through the Room against a Wall, breaking his Spine in the process by a Spell which was casted by Robin. Looking back and saying his tanks Chrom could see how much really exhausted the Woman was.

"Oh Gods, Robin! I never thought that you are this exhausted. Seriously, I told you to sleep and eat something." spoke him back to her scolding her slightly.

Looking around Chrom noted, after killing a second Bandit with his Sword, that the Mage was the last Person standing in front of them.

"Come on Robin one more to go. I can feel it that this is the last one of them!" shouted he while he charged at the Man.

* * *

'Where this Spandex wearing annoyance of an infiltrating Bastard has went?' was Robyn thinking as he moved slowly while looking left and right along the corridor. He while doing this was holding his Mag Saber in his right Hand and his Rebel in the other pointing it at anything that would be out of the ordinary to him. Seeing nothing at all except corpses of dead people littering the floor didn't helped his own paranoia which had slowly started to intensify itself along the way up till now. While it is normal for him to see dead people, the very amount and state of the Corpses was something he in this situation not really needed right now. Standing still and looking around again he wished that he should had bought one of these Dark Light Flashlights, who would make it easy for him to find the Infiltrator now.

'Great... just great... only 100 Certs, which is not that much at all and what? I seeing it as a waste of a utility slot never got myself one. Looks like this is now going to bite up my Ass.'

Moving again along the corridor, Robyn started to hear the sounds of a Battle getting closer and closer. Hearing that the sounds came from behind a door which was at the end of the corridor where he was now close to. Opening the door slightly and looking through the split he could make out Chrom and Robin fighting against an single under a black coat hidden Man who was using his Hands, which were to Robyn's disbelief while still knowing that this World has "Magic" coated in some sort of black fire, to deflect Chrom's Sword's and a clearly exhausted Robin's Magical Attacks. Thinking that he should help them he got slowly the same feeling again that he was being watched.

Turning his Head around to look back along the corridor where he has come from, Robyn could only see the helmeted Head of the VS Infiltrator staring back at him. Seeing that the Man had literary breathed down his neck for whatever Time already Robyn did the reaction every NC would do in smashing his Pistols holding Part against the Infiltrators Helmet, throwing him several Meters backwards away from him.

'Damn why do I need to be right in this regard! He must have an Stalker cloaking Device... ah good at last I don't have to fear that he has an Sniper Rifle or MP.' thought Robyn before he rolled to the side evading several bolts of Plasma coming from the Infiltrators own Pistol.

With both Robyn and the Infiltrator trying to shoot the other one down with their Pistols, whose sounds were completely lost in all the commotion of the still raging Battle on the outside, Robyn tried to survive the accurate fire of the Infiltrator while rolling several Times out of the way using either his NMG or his still holding Shields to withstand the hail of Plasma. Running out of the Pistols clip and not having the time to reload Robyn throwed the Rebel fast to the side and took the Mag Saber into his both Hands rushing the Infiltrator who also the same thing liked him. Clashing both Magnetic Field and Plasma field, sparks were every time with both Swords colliding flying in every direction as both tried to hit the other one. Activating his Mag Hack ability Robyn tried to overwhelm the Infiltrator with a flurry of strikes which the Man compared to the last time they both had met could either block or deflect to the side. Noticing after some Time while attacking the Infiltrator that his Shield Energy, because of the other Mans Swords Ability, started to get slowly drained and transferred to the Infiltrator who was more on the defense Robyn realized the now used Tactic of the Infiltrator.

'Damn he just needs to wait for my Shields power to run out. With no type of protection I will be dead. Changing right now to my Godsaw would make me for some Time defenseless which I know he will exploit. I must do something what is unpredictable for him.'

Seeing no other way of defeating the Infiltrator Robyn moved fast backwards and jumped with his Feet against the Wall. Activating the Jet Boots and blasting in the direction of the Infiltrator he readied his Sword for a sideward's Slash when he will slam into him. Slashing and seeing him barely evading the Sword and himself through leaning backwards Robyn flew past him and landed on his feet while emitting sparks as he skidded with them along the ground. Turning around and after seeing the Infiltrator closing the distance after he got back up Robyn blocked the Infiltrators Sword which ended in a stalemate for both. Trying and overpowering the Man like the last Time Robyn strike his Enemy through smashing his left shoulder Paldron against the other Mans helmet making him step again several steps backwards.

Preparing himself for the fight to continue and the Infiltrator to attack him again Robyn held his Sword directly in front of himself. Staring the Infiltrator down he got surprised what he did instead of attacking him.

"Consider yourself lucky, the mighty Vanu has ordered me right now to leave this place. Next time if we meet again, I will not give you a chance to fight back!" shouted the Infiltrator in his artificial Voice back at Robyn showing no emotion at all as he started once again to cloak himself while stepping backwards and leaving the area.

Seeing that the Infiltrator had left this time for real Robyn moved again over to the Door. Looking again through the split he could see that the single Man from before was lying dead on the ground and that the rest of the Shepards with Gaius in tow and someone he can already predict to be a parent from that Bunny Man from before were now entering the Room from a door on the other side. Noticing no treat anymore around the place Robyn started to move while picking up his Pistol and storing it away back to Marth.

* * *

Standing alone in the corridor with a weird guy who could walk around invisible the whole place Marth was even more on edge than before. Also seeing the strange Bars and numbers in the right side of these Glasses getting sometimes abruptly smaller and smaller she knew with these showing Robyn's status that he was in danger.

'Should I go and help him? No he said that he has no Idea if Falchion could do anything at all against this Plasma...'

Asking herself really wanting to know whatever this "Plasma" is she slightly got shocked by a wall of Text in some kind of weird language appearing in front of her vision blocking her view out of nowhere?

'What is this? It uses clearly the Yelissian alphabet but the letters are forming Words I never saw until now... wait there... there are some Words I can read, but they are so out of context that I can't really understand their meaning. Is this right now the language Robyn said he normally would speak? Well it is clearly foreign...'

Remembering herself of what she is originally doing in the first place right now Marth tried to think of a way to somehow clear her view from the Wall of Text.

Seeing that the Text vanished from her view she remembered that Robyn had told her before that whatever these Glasses are, can read her thoughts making her able to interact this way with them.

'Hmm... I need to speak later about this with Robyn; I don't want to trigger this once again while I fight against an Enemy.'

Hearing after some time footsteps and that the Bars where slowly getting bigger again she knew that Robyn is coming back. Coming back Robyn explained to her that the Battle is over and that the Shepards were right now coming to the Palace. Seeing their Job done for today Marth started to move with Robyn close behind her back to the hole which she used to get inside of the Castle in the first place.

Seeing that after finding the Hole was too small for himself, Robyn spoke this topic up.

"Uhh... Marth?"

"Yes Robyn?" asked Marth as she looked back at him seeing him staring with his Helmet at the Hole.

"Why are we using this Hole? I mean can we not just walk out through the front door is that... ugh right..." tried Robyn to ask as he looked over to Marth seeing her staring intently back with his own glasses at him making him get it that she really not wants to be right now as much as possible around the Shepards.

"Ok, Ok I get it, stop staring at me. It is just... well I will not fit through this Hole."

"Is that so? Well, looks like this is the only way out of here and we won't take the front gate to get out..." explained Marth matter of factly to Robyn who was now for her disbelief looking at the top of the Wall where the Hole was going through.

"Wait, no... don't tell me you want to climb the Wall. This is impossible! You would fall down and break yourself something." stated Marth as she looked between Robyn and the Wall at which he was looking at the Top.

"Marth firstly breaking myself something will not very much hinder me long as much as I know right now and secondly I will not climb it, I want to jump on top of it."

"What! This can't be right you can't just jump-" tried Marth to bring Robyn back down to the hard ground of reality just as he activated his Jet Boots jumping on top of the Wall making her speechless looking after him.

Seeing that Robyn began after shortly saluting back at her to move over to the other side Marth started to squeeze herself while muttering to herself about what Robyn just did once again through the Hole.

Coming out of the other side she was greeted by Robyn who stood on there waiting for her.

"Do you still have some more surprises for me in store?" asked Marth directing the question clearly at his Jet Boots as she finally got out of the Hole.

"I don't know right now... it could be that I will find later on more stuff. You know I told you that Flavia gave me these and now I predict that some of my Worlds Technology is already lying somewhere unused around in this World just waiting to be found."

"How can it be that stuff of your World is here in my World?" asked Marth stupefied by the fact that somehow Robyn's Technology is here as he told her.

"I really don't know... it could be that some of my World's stuff came here as my people tried to get back to Earth with an experimental VS generator which failed as they tried to get through the Wormhole destroying them and somehow getting their cargo to land here in the process." explained Robyn to Marth showing with even all his Armor through his body language, that he also has no except his theory real idea. Seeing that thinking now about everything was pointless to him Robyn asked something which he wanted to ask the whole time since they both landed here and he never had the time with Marth's constantly questioning of his own World.

"Looks like the whole thing at the Castle were we just come from is over, so? Where are we going now? I want to know everything Marth, seriously I should know everything or at last some of it so that if I get again separated from you can track you again like before down so that I will not walk randomly like some clueless idiot around..." stated he as he began to place one of his legs so that he can check his Jet Boots. "I mean if it were not for Basilo telling me that you were following the Shepards and providing also a Map for me at the end, I would right now not know what I am supposed to do. So it is if I state it like this of the best of our both interests in saving this World of yours that I at last have some form of knowledge." stated Robyn as he was once again following Marth, who had yet again started to move without saying anything to him in the direction of the City.

"Ok, looks like you don't want to talk once again right now, huh..." stated Robyn back following Marth before they moved into the City which lied between them and the Gate to the Outside.

Trying both to get out of the City which was with the Guards right now running around in a frenzy searching for whoever is associated with the attempt on their Queens and Princes live very hard to accomplish.

Therefore both were now moving around the dimly lit side streets while keeping close to the shadows to avoid detection. Robyn who peeked around a corner into one of the Main streets saw the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Stop everyone who looks out of place and put them into the jail for further questioning! These are your Order's Guards. Do I make myself clear? I want to see that no one of the Assassins and their allies is going to escape the City!" shouted Frederick at the Guards causing them to run even more frantic around from the orders.

"Great, just great of all of the people we need to encounter it must be that Knight..., ah hey Marth even if you don't want to talk right now, do you know if that Knight Frederick holds grudges against other People even when he thinks that they are dead?" asked Robyn Marth who also looked from the opposite from him into the Main Street making her not see the Knight in question.

Seeing that her side is clear and thinking about his question shortly she decided to give him at last an answer for this question.

"I don't know that much about Frederick. Why do you ask this right now?"

"He is the Person who is right now standing at the Gate which is our only way out except... uh... better we don't talk about it and never take that way..." stated Robyn back to her as he still looked at the Knight in question who had placed himself directly in front of the Gate starting to shout yet again.

"With search everywhere for them I mean everywhere, also search the Sewers too Guards!" shouted Frederick making some of the Guards either getting annoyed expressions while some of them even looked ready to puke.

'Is it really that bad down there?' thought Robyn to himself after he saw the expressions of the Guards.

Turning her view in the direction of the mentioned Knight Marth spoke their problem up.

"Well... looks like we must stay here for some time with him standing at the door."

"Or..." began Robyn thinking about what they could do to get out of the City still.

"Or... what?" asked Marth back not getting at what Robyn was playing at.

* * *

 _I hope you guys like it, took some time._

 _Happy Public holiday of the 3 October for 25 Years German unity._ _Just saying^^._

 _RSNC out_


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Ylisstol, City**

"No, we are not going to do what you just told Me." stated Marth firmly back to Robyn who had just told her the Idea he got of how both of them could leave the City.

"But -..." began Robyn to start to point out something until he got interrupted by Marth.

"No "but's", I will not want and accept it that the both of us are going to endanger our lives outside of an combat situation, therefore we are not going to do what you just proposed." interrupted she crossing her Arms in front of her while even with Robyn's Glasses on her Face he could tell that she stared stubbornly back at him.

"Alright Marth no Jet Boots jumping for now. So tell me what are we going to do now with this "unfortunate" downtime without getting spotted by one of the Guards who will at some time check the Street we are right now inside off?" replied Robyn back at her holding her stare wanting to know what they are going to do until they can go through the front Gate while also pointing out what he just wanted to say about the Guards.

"I don't know right now... what do you do if you have nothing to do in your World?" asked she having really no idea right now what she could do while also seeing this as an opportunity of finding out something about Robyn.

Seeing Robyn actually not right talking back to her she started to think that he has normally no real "free time" outside of combat.

"I... well spend if really nothing is happening a small bit of my Time at an special place on the continent of Esamir watching from one of the Mountains there the Stars and aurora borealis. But this is not happening very often most times I am fighting either against the TR or VS making it impossible to have that much of down time." explained Robyn after some time thinking about it to Marth as he looked to the side watching and observing the Guards who are still running around aimlessly while getting scolded and shouted at by an clearly annoyed Frederick from their aimless behavior.

"Guards! Search also that side Street over there!" shouted he directing this way two Guards to Marth's and Robyn's hiding place.

Hearing Frederick order the Guards to check the place where they are staying right now made Marth stop asking a question about how a normal fight between Robyn's People would go.

"Looks like we need to go. Follow me." stated Marth quietly to Robyn so that the Guards will not hear her as she moved along the Street where they once had come from.

Following her and holding back a witty remark of "I told you so." Robyn started to move through the Street as quietly as possible he could with his Armor making still the occasional thumbing sound of when a Heavy Assault is moving around.

Coming to a new Main Street and looking around both spotted a pair of Guards moving along the Street in which they will pass them making them unable to cross the Street into another side Street on the opposite of them.

"Well Marth... what are we going to do now?" asked Robyn seeing their predicament while also directing his view to one of the Roofs.

"Looks like we need to stay to the Shadows and let the Guards pass us." said she as she still looked at the other Guards.

"I got a way better Idea" said Robyn as he placed himself directly behind her and grabbed her with his both Hands under her Shoulders.

"What are you doing, stop touching-" tried she to say angrily until she got interrupted as both of them blasted on top of the Roof which Robyn had looked at right before.

Landing on the Roof and letting Marth go Robyn needed to step out of the way of a very powerful kick which would have ended in Marth breaking her own Leg from the fact that she would have kicked directly against his Shields.

"Why did you just do this? I told you to not do exactly this!" hissed she back at him still quietly enough so that the Guards in the Street couldn't hear her.

"Do you think I can hide with all my Armor basically in plain sight and also if you didn't already know it that my Visor and the Glasses you right now wear are slightly emitting Light by themselves making it impossible to hide in the Shadows?" asked Robyn matter of factly back at Marth making her consider this and calming her somewhat down.

"You are right... but never doing that again without my consent." spoke she back less angry than before but sounding still pissed off.

"Yes ma'am." replied the Heavy Assault in front of her only back.

"Wait what do you mean with the Glasses emitting Light? As you gave them to me they were not doing this." asked she putting the mentioned Glasses off seeing that they are not doing what Robyn just told her.

"They activate themselves if you put them on and deactivate if you put them off. This is something which is used as a Failsafe from stopping you to do something without your knowledge. For example you cannot because of this accidently order a Squad or Platoon to attack or defend a Base which could lead to chaos in your Tactical plans." explained he to her as he looked down over the Roofs edge to the Guards who were right now looking around for the cause of the strange loud sound which they heard several moments ago.

Seeing the Guards looking around the Streets without looking up Robyn moved away from the Edge and lied himself with the fact that both were not leaving this place for a long time down onto the Roof and started to stare at the Night sky while he produced his Cross from his Belt Pocket and held it so that it was still in his spherical View not noticing this Way that Marth was while being still angry at him staring intently after putting the Glasses back on at him.

Hearing the occasional shouts of the Guards and a very pissed off Frederick Robyn started to ignore everything around him. Feeling after several moments of staring at the Cross a strange feeling overcome him and that everything in his sights got slowly blurry which ended in him closing his eyes. Closing his eyes he could see yet again the Pictures from before. The Pictures while moving too fast for him to make out were somehow giving him a familiar feeling.

'What is this..., wait that must be the Memories from before, but... didn't have my Memories deleted through the scanning into the rebirth matrix? Could it be that rebirthing also didn't just bring us back to Live but also keeps our Memories in check? Why? If this is right, why would the NC do this to us, I mean I could expect something like this in the TR or VS, but the NC why?'

Feeling something shaking him and calling his Name Robyn opened abruptly his eyes only to shut them instantly again from the bright rays of the Sun which stood now directly in front of him. Opening them slowly again he could see a blurry blue shape moving now directly in between his Face and the Sun.

"Robyn come on wake up, we need to move. Frederick has already left from the front Gate. Hello? Robyn! Major General wake finally up. I thought you told me that you don't need to sleep? Hello?" spoke the shape clearly sounding like Marth as it started to shape itself to the mentioned Person who was without the Glasses looking concerned down at him making him see a strange mark in her left eye which actually looked exactly like the one he had seen already on Chrom's unclothed shoulder.

'I knew it.' thought Robyn to him as he confirmed his own theory and later knowledge about Marth's origin.

"I'm awake or at last I wasn't asleep, Marth you don't need to worry about me." stated he back as he slowly sat up and looked around noticing that while he was from whatever just happened out that a new day had already begun.

Placing the Cross which he had still in his Hand back in the Pocket while standing slowly up Robyn heard Marth speaking back to him.

"Worry? I was not worried at all about you. It's just that you are until now the only way for me to get back to the Ground." stated she back to him as she turned crisply around and looked down over the Edge to the ground. Hearing her say this Robyn didn't got over the fact that he heard slight reliefment in her Voice.

"Alright to get down there you should cling to my back as that is one of two ways of getting you down there." stated he back at Marth letting out what the other way would be.

Turning around and looking suspiciously back at him she started to ask him about the other way. "What is the other way if you say there are two?"

"Well you could either cling to my back, or I... well could carry you in both of my Arms." answered he back speaking about the last part way lower in volume than the rest.

Getting what Robyn was implying with the other way she made her decision while imagining herself being holed by Robyn that way. "I- I take the first way!" stammered she slightly back to him as she started to move behind Robyn who had placed himself already at the Edge of the Roof. Clinging to his back and stating to Robyn's question if she is ready positively they both jumped or more like Robyn jumped while dragging Marth along to the Ground. Getting close to the Ground Robyn activated the NMG which coated not only him but also Marth in a field of Nanites to cushion the impact Force as both touched it. Being surrounded by the strange Field from before the last night she saw Marth felt that while she can still breathe that her Body felt way heavier than it normally would do, while also moving her Head around was not that easy to do.

"Marth... we are on the Ground." spoke Robyn up which made her to get out of her thoughts seeing that she was still clinging to Robyn's back.

Letting go abruptly and taking several steps back she began to think about what just happened.

"What was this right now?" asked she being unable to find an answer to what just happened.

"That was my NMG. It can protect me like my Shields from any sort of harm. The thing is it can take even more damage than the Shields, making me able by the downside of a long time to charge up take extreme ways of punishment, which the normal Shields cannot survive. But... ehm what are we going to do now?" asked Robyn to Marth trying to keep her away from asking something about it, because it slowly would get on his nerves to explain everything to her.

"We are going to leave the City and then we move later on to the neighboring Kingdom." answered Marth back to him as she started to move in the direction of the front Gate while she produced the Glasses from a pocket of her Clothes. Putting them on Marth already heard Robyn's footfalls as he was once again following her.

"What do you mean with "later on"?" asked Robyn following after her having already a guess what she meant with that.

"Well... I have still now not much of an idea of what we will do before we must change yet again something here, also we need to find the others." explained Marth back to him which showed him that she doesn't knows everything about what leaded to her Times downfall.

'Hmm... there were always theories about what could happen if two types of Humanities with different Technology Tiers would meet. Well no one wants to kill me and take my stuff until now; while this is a good thing it is slowly going on my nerves to explain everything. Ah I can actually be glad that I don't need to explain something which is way too complex for Marth to understand... like ah... the Glasses! I forgot to turn the Language to English or whatever they are calling it here.' thought Robyn as he moved behind Marth opening a part of his HUD where he could change the settings of the Glasses. Moving through the Streets to the front Gate Robyn was with still working on the Glasses not really paying attention of where he is going and bumped therefore into someone who had Marth literary avoided after seeing who it was.

"Hey Watch out!" shouted the Person he bumped into making the Person and himself fall to the ground. Falling on the ground the sound of many Gold Coins who hit the Ground was in the Air making Marth turn around and sees Robyn and the Person she tried to avoid who was travelling with a very big sack like Gaius around lying on the Ground.

'Great, just great... did he really needed to bump into her?' thought she to herself as she was moving over to them preparing herself to speak up.

"Milady, I'm very sorry for my Companions behavior. You should apologies right Ike?" asked she scolding Robyn who was getting back to his feet.

"Yes Marth..., Ma'am I am deeply sorry for what just happened." spoke Robyn sounding more stoic than he normally would do what made Marth to look sharply for a second at him giving him the feeling that this was just not really something he should had needed to do.

"You can put your apologies where the Sun never shines. Look my fortune is lying strewn about everywhere on the Street. At last make up for it and pick it up." said the red haired Woman angry back at him looking everywhere the Gold Coins were lying around.

"You better do what she just said." replied Marth to him while stepping back making it evident that she will not help him with this Task.

'Did I just hear amusement in Marth's voice? Well shit... this will take long by the amount of Gold Coins that are lying around... wait!' thought he as he draws his Sword making Marth and the Woman look at him as if he had gone mad.

Activating the Mag Saber Robyn used the strong Magnetic Field of the Sword to pick up the Gold Coins who floated through it into the air and cling after traveling slowly to it at the Swords blade which made both Women's stare at him for what just happened.

"What? That's... Magnetism argh... so, alright put your Sack below the Blade." stated Robyn still stoic back to the Woman.

Putting her Sacks opening slowly below the Blade she felt how all the Gold Coins fell into it making her stare again back at him.

'This is remarkable! This... this could be the next big thing! I... I need to get my Hands on that Sword' thought the Woman putting her right pointer Finger to her chin looking to Robyn's dismay at his Sword what made him already think that she will want to have his Sword which if he would give it to her sell at an very high price making her unbelievable rich.

"No." was therefore Robyn's stoic answer to the unasked question before it could even leave her Mouth while he placed his Sword back at his left hip turning around and moving past Marth in the direction of the front Gate.

"What's up with him?" asked the Woman surprised Marth who only shrugged her shoulders and answered with an half heartedly "It's complicated" as she too turned around and followed after him.

Being left behind the Woman looked after them and started to think about this encounter.

'Dang it! This would have made me a fortune... hmmh didn't I saw or at last heard about these strange Symbols on that Man's Armor somewhere...' thought she as she began to move wherever she wanted to go before the encounter.

"What was this right now? Robyn why are you running away from that Woman?" asked Marth as she closed the distance between herself and him and started to move right next to him.

"I'm not going to sell my Sword to anyone. It was enough of a hard job to acquire this Item and also the last thing this World needs is to get Technology that it is not ready for. I can tell this from experience which my own World had that it will not end pleasantly for yours." explained Robyn matter of factly knowing too well what his and from what he already could see this Humanity could do to itself if it gets Technology it is not ready for.

"Sell your Sword? You already saw behind her facade? And therefore you never let her ask." spoke Marth putting one and one together with a slight shrug trying to hold back a giggle until she remembered what else he also said. Speaking once again up she tried to probe further into this department.

"Wait... what you mean with the last part?" asked she finding Robyn's reasoning right but still wanting to know what he is playing at.

"Cold War and Auraxian War." were the only five Words who left Robyn's Mouth as he showed through speaking even stoic to her which he normally wouldn't do to her that he will not want to dwelve any deeper into these topics.

'What's wrong with him? He isn't normally this repellent.' thought Marth as they both left the City through the front Gate with only Robyn being stared at by most people and the Guards in general for his Armor, which made them largely ignore Marth.

* * *

 **On the Road**

The Roads leading away from Ylisstol were with it being a main Hub for trading and a cultural center filled with carts that were pulled along with Horses what made it harder for Marth and Robyn to travel the Road.

Seeing no way of changing the settings of the Glasses without bumping yet again against something Robyn moved quietly next to Marth who was after sometime moving along the Road starting to stumble slowly on her own. Seeing Marth walking this way brought Robyn out of his stoic altitude.

"Marth? What's wrong... oh no don't tell me that you didn't slept at all last night?" asked he concerned her seeing it to be his own fault for without a warning to fall "asleep".

"It's alright you don't need to be worried. I am used to this..." replied she slowly back from herself beginning to think about her own time.

"No, it isn't alright Marth. You need to sleep. The last Thing we need is that you fall in the middle of a bad situation asleep." stated Robyn back to her which made her think about what he just said.

"While I appreciate your concern you aren't the one to talk about something like this. One question who of us said that he doesn't need to sleep and then falls on top of a Roof still asleep?" countered her back trying to not give Robyn a point in this topic.

Seeing what she tries to accomplish Robyn spoke up trying to explain what happened on top on that Roof. "I don't know actually what overcame me last night. As much as I know right now is that I more likely lost my consciousness only to see something strange."

"What do you mean, does that happens very often?" asked she wanting to know what happened to Robyn and if it is not the first Time.

"I think I saw some sort of memories who are very deeply buried somewhere in my mind. But that was not the first Time this happened. The last Time this happened was when I was unconsciousness after the battle in the Arena." stated Robyn thoughtfully back at her showing that he was not really that pleased with this.

Hearing Robyn speak this way Marth couldn't believe that he isn't happy about that he could gain his, while in some unexplained strange way memories about his own past back.

"Why does it sound like that you don't like it to regain your Memories?"

"Well... I ask myself already if I really want to be able to remember. Huh... normally I would like to regain my memories but right now I think that it is better for me that I can't do that. The last thing we need is that I become right now with our Task at hand an emotional wreck from whatever happened before the War started to me. So ahem... Marth could you please promise me something? asked Robyn after he explained his own predicament to her.

"What do you want me to promise you?" was the only thing Marth could reply back to him being unable to understand why he is so determined to not regain his Memories back.

"If I ever regain my Memories and really turn into an emotional wreck I want that you do whatever lies in your power to bring me out of that state. You can hit me, beat me, slap me... actually continue with whatever you can do even if I say that you should stop." pleaded Robyn showing her that he is genuine in this.

"I don't know -" started Marth before she got interrupted by Robyn.

"Don't know, you need to make a real decision on this. As I stated before that it will not be in our both interest if I fall into a depression before we, you, your friends and me save this World. If it happens after the Job is done than I will someday with Time get over it by myself, I mean I already got pretty close to get over the War while I was still on Auraxis before I landed in your World."

Hearing Robyn talking this way while looking intently back at her running yet again in the danger of walking against something made her see that he will not take a No as an answer.

"Alright... I promise you that I will do whatever I can to get you if you fall into an depression out of it." stated she reluctantly back at him not really knowing if she will be able to be that much of an help to him than.

"Thank you Marth." replied Robyn back to her as they both slowly moved along the Road were now with Ylisstol lying behind them on the Horizon the Carts started to slowly thin out.

* * *

 _RSNC out_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **Esamir, Near the Coast of the Continent, Atmosphere**

"Delta Squad your Orders are to protect the mission Target from any type of Enemy attacks until further Orders. Roger that?" asked the Platoon Leader one of his Squad Leaders.

"Copy that. Roger. Over and out." replied the Squad leader back to the Platoon Leader before he addressed his own Squad. "You heard the Man. Get into defensive positions around the Objective."

Hearing the Order all Members of Delta Squad steered their Reavers around the massive Object which they were in charge of protecting. The massive Object was to all Soldiers of the NC known as the NC Aurora II, an interplanetary Battleship and Troop Transporter which only left the Nanite Assembler Ship Factory on Amerish in which it was produced 4 days ago with only one objective in mind. Its objective was to fly to Esamir, find and destroy its Counterpart which had put the whole Continent on a lockdown. Being built to be the counterpart to the by the TR recreated Bastion Fleet Carrier the Aurora II is equipped with the most devastating experimental Weapons the NC itself could until now build. The Ship itself was with its twin forward mounted dual heavy duty Rail Guns and hundreds of turrets for offensive and defense propose a real sight to behold. These Rail Guns are used to shoot different variants of a 50 tons projectile faster than the speed of sound whose kinetic impact force could easily level a City in its blast radius having enough force to make most WMD's except the Tsar Bomb of the 20th century pale in compassion.

Flying next to the Battleship the Reaver's, while themselves being one of the biggest ESF's build to date were only small dots compared to the massive NC built construction. Measuring 5 km in length, 1 km in height and an additional 2 km in width the massive Ship was following in its design the typical function over form mentality of the NC looking more while still having a Nose like front part like a blue painted and golden striped hexagonal Brick with a giant set of blocky Hydrofoils starting at the 2, 5 km middle and fining out at the backside to a length from the main shell to their tips of 4 km each. The aforementioned dual Rail Guns were placed in the direct middle of each of the Hydrofoils going completely from the backside to the front and sticking an additional 1 km out while having a diameter of 500 meter giving the Ship with all its Turrets dotting the surface an fearsome appearance for any Enemy of the NC and heighten moral of any NC Soldier who are fighting in the general surrounding area of the massive Troop Carrier. To tip all this off the Name of the Ship "AURORA II" was proudly painted in giant golden Letters along all four lateral edges of the Ship.

Expecting heavy resistance the Aurora and its additional Escorts of 20 Squads of ESF's, 2 Squads of Battle and Supply Galaxies and 5 Squads of Air to Ground Liberators were on high alert looking out for any threat from the closer getting Coast and out of the Air.

* * *

 **Aurora II, Bridge**

The loud sounds of Crewman's working on their Consoles was emitted everywhere on the Bridge of the Massive Warship. Other People were walking around looking up Status Reports of their Escorts and shouting them to the backside of the Room where their Commander was sitting on the Command Chair. Placed in the middle of the Room was the Tac Map showing a tactical Map of the whole continent of Esamir and its Bases? As the Bridge being the most important part besides the Engine room of the Ship it was placed near the direct middle of the Ship which made it the most protected Area on the whole Ship.

Flaring up a Woman entered the Bridge through a Teleporter who are used as the Main transportation method on the Aurora II.

"Captain on the Bridge!" shouted the Man wearing a Generals outfit standing up and making room for his commanding Officer. Sitting herself down on the Chair the Woman who was now the center point of everyone's attention and salutes started to speak up.

"Status Report"

"We are close to the Continent Ma'am. Saunderer's, Harasser's, Lightning's, ANT's and Vanguard's with their Crews are waiting for drop off. Infantry drop Pods are standing by. Shield Emitters and Aurora Shield Ability are in the Green. Dual Rail Guns charged, the first standard dual projectiles are already assembled and ready to fire. All Turrets are manned and ready for duty. Engine Room reports that the Main Nanites Reactor is running smoothly, also they report that the Magnetical Propulsion Systems are running as intended. Our Escorts show green along the board going into a searching formation and leaving the Fleet while a small part is going into defensive positions around us. Ma'am we are ready to begin the Mission." replied the Man with Military precision leaving no room for a misunderstanding.

"Thank you for the Report Major General Thompson" replied the Woman back to the Man looking over to the Tac Map. Seeing what the Man has already stated to her the Woman kept she silent waiting for the Report of the Search Party who will any moment fly over the Coast.

* * *

 **Esamir, Coast**

Reaching the Continents Coast the Search Party was on high alert already expecting to be attacked by any type of Enemy forces. Crossing the Coast most Pilots couldn't believe that the TR, while always priding them about being Tactical superior in their Factions News and Command Structure, letting them cross the Coast into the Continent's Main Land UN approached.

"Here Alpha Leader to Command, can you read me?" asked the Leader of Alpha Squad being the one in charge of the Search Party.

"We read you loud and clear Alpha Leader what's your situation?" asked the Captain of the Aurora II back at him.

"Ma'am we have reached the Coast and are moving into the Main Land. Up till now no Enemies in sight, I repeat no Enemies in sight."

* * *

 **Aurora II, Bridge**

"... I repeat no Enemies in sight."

Hearing that the TR was letting them move without any form of resistance into the Continent set alarm bells in both of the commanding Officers minds off.

"Obviously they are planning a trap Ma'am. I recommend that we give up on our initial plan of searching for the Bastion. We should for better results let the Enemy come to us. Therefore I want to send our Ground Forces department I will lead personally with our ANT Prototype's into the Continent to build up a small forward base. This way we could lure the Enemy and the Bastion out of their hiding Place. The moment the Bastion shows itself I will contact the Aurora II to come to our Aid, therefore the Ship and its Escorts should stand by near the Coast and wait for the attack Signal." explained Thompson his made up plan after several minutes of thinking about their situation to the Captain.

Having the same thoughts about this situation the Captain agreed to the Major General giving him the get go. "Alright Major General Thompson I will order the Search Party back. In the meantime you should go and put yourself two Platoon's together. Once we reach the Coast we will drop you off and wait for your signal. After you and the Task Force hit the Ground you will move to these Coordinates." replied the Woman back at him showing with a mental order on the Tac Map the place on Esamir which she saw as the best one to build a Base.

"Yes Ma'am, see it already done" replied Thompson back at her with an salute before he left the Bridge through a Teleporter heeding this way for the Vanguard Hangar.

Looking slightly after the Man the Woman started to think about this Mission. 'Something is wrong with him, hmm... he must be just on Edge with the situation the NC is right now in. With the TR controlling Esamir they have the ability to attack our Home Continent Amerish as Esamir being the last and only Continent in the long line of the Warp gate network connected with it. If we fail now... I cannot think about the consequences this will have for our own People in the Cities there. I can't still not believe that after thirty Years because of the stupid Idea of using Shotguns up till now on literary everything since the War's start and the TR using the Bastion we are close to losing it. Hmmh... I am also asking myself what the VS are doing right now since we are not able to encounter them.'

* * *

 **Aurora II, Vanguard Hangar**

Sitting on his own Vanguard, which was equipped with the new blocky Rail Gun prototype Cannon, while holding in his left Hand his Cross Robyn looked around the Hangar seeing except the other parked Vanguards and their two Man Crews also the Aurora's Engineers inspecting intently one of the many Vehicle drop Systems. Looking from afar at one of these Machines a slight shiver went down his Spine.

'Who would come up with such an Idea?' thought he asking himself. Having his whole attention on the Machine he wasn't therefore able to note the usage of one of the Teleporter spawning a Man who, after looking around and spotting Robyn sitting fully alone on his Vanguard, walked in a straight line up to him.

Reaching Robyn the Major General now in his Armor after it replaced his Uniform while he walked over to him thanks to Nanites he started to address the Man in front of him. "Commando Schiefferer, I need you and your Vanguard Squad for a Mission of the upmost importance for the NC."

Hearing the Man, who was speaking up to him, Robyn jumped down from the Vanguard after putting his Cross fast back into his Belt Pocket. Landing and standing straight Robyn after recognizing the Man's rank in front of him saluted while he shouted "Sir, yes Sir!".

* * *

'How did I again got into this Mess?' thought Robyn sitting at the Controls of his Vanguard standing with it in front of one of the Vehicle drop System's.

"Commando Schiefferer, our Enemy is not waiting for you to move your Ass to the Ground! So could you be so god damn kind to move the Vanguard finally inside of the Machine in front of us!" ordered the Man behind him controlling the Enforcer Turret on top of the Vanguard.

'Oh right because of him... if I ever become a Major General I will do whatever I can to be never such an asshole.' thought Robyn pressing the pedal slowly down accelerating the Vanguard and placing it in the middle of the Machine.

Hearing the sound of moving Machine parts Robyn could see through the Main Cannon Camera how several mechanical Arms moved past the Area he could see in the direction of the Treads. Attaching themselves to the Treads the Grippers of the Arms started to heave the heavy Main Battle Tank several centimeters into the Air.

Seeing the lights in the Room turning from its normal color to red Robyn prepared himself.

"Vehicle drop in 10!" spoke an artificial Voice belonging to the automatic Systems of the Construction the Vanguard was right now suspended in.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!" The Ground below the Vanguard slided abruptly to the side making it now only held in place by the mechanical Arms.

"4!"

"3!"

"2!" 'Why again do they need to drop us off from such a high altitude? Seriously they at last could fly closer to the Ground! Wait... this is actually the first Time they do this too!' thought Robyn taking a deep breath and swallowing hard to prepare himself mentally for the imminent drop.

"1!" 'SHIT. I. AM. SO. DEAD.'

"DROP!" Were the last Words he could hear as the Grippers detached themselves from the Treads what made his and several other Vanguards fall out of the Aurora II.

* * *

"Wait hold on for a second. You really want to tell me that, whatever a Tank is, got with you controlling it dropped off from a very high altitude to the Ground?" asked Marth interrupting Robyn who was trying and failing miserably in telling her a Story of what he once did in his own World.

"Yes they did. Was the first Time I experienced something like that in an Tank to begin with, seriously I was even thinking that I will be going to note down a new addition to the ever growing List of ways to die on Auraxis which was to that Time in thirty Years for my own liking already way to long." explained Robyn to her as they both were sitting next to a Campfire what they used as a way to cook some meat, which to Marth's concern Robyn was still refusing to eat.

"While your "Tale" is "different" to say the last I am more surprised about the fact that you finally got out of your stoic stupor only to start to tell me this Story of yours."

"Yeah... I well remembered myself about this Story only some moments before I started to tell you this felling like a complete hypocrite for forgetting what I once thought about that other Major General. I... I think I must apologies to you for being the last day literary a Major Dick to you because of you trying to force me to do something." spoke Robyn sheepishly stopping himself barely from scratching the back of his Helmet.

"Ha I knew it! There is still a Human below all that Armor." bursted Marth triumphantly out after seeing what Robyn was close to do.

"Huh...? What do you mean with that?" asked Robyn being clearly shocked by Marth's, who normally is most times holding back her Emotions around himself and others, outburst.

Hearing Robyn's question Marth fast fall back into her normal self and replied even back to him.

"Nothing."

"Nothing is still something Marth." stated Robyn back at her.

"..."

Seeing Marth again only stare back at him Robyn let that "outburst" slide.

"Should I well... continue?" asked he knowing from the experience of the the last day that Marth is stubborn enough to stay that way forever.

"Better not, we are going to eat now. And no, this time you will not skip it through just standing up and walking for several hours off. You will eat something and I am going to make sure of it."

"No." replied Robyn stubborn back to her as he stood like the last day up turning around and started to walk away.

'Here we go again, really first he talks one way and than he does the exact opposite. Has he even anyway of social competence? I better should do something about that.' thought she looking after Robyn who was once again doing what leaded to the tension of the last day between both.

"Don't you see that I am doing this for your own good!" shouted she after him which made him stop and turn his Head in her direction.

"Thank you really, but I already said that it would be just a waste. So better eat the other too." stated he still stoic back to her.

"No it's not a waste."

"What, why is it not a waste, I never get hungry so why should I eat?" asked Robyn clearly interested in what Marth was trying to tell him.

"You should eat, because while you say that you don't get hungry it is a normal thing we, normal Humans do."

"I still get not what you are playing at."

"Just see it that way, you are acting right now rude and didn't you wanted to never act that way?" asked she back at him what made him think about what he had told before to her.

"You... are halfway right. But I meant it that I... bah seriously alright I will eat It." replied Robyn defeated as he moved back to the Campfire sat down and took one of the cooked slices of Meat.

Holding the Meat and looking over to Marth who was sitting on the other side of the Fire looking intently back at him he already knew what she is waiting for.

'No, I know what you are waiting for Marth. I even myself don't know how my own Face looks like from wearing always a Helmet. Last thing is that I show her a destroyed Face made by the Time before we got rebirthing in the War.' Turning therefore his Back in her direction Robyn opened the airtight seal of his Helmet putting it off in front of him and taking one bite of the Meat. Chewing on the small part he surprised widened his eyes and stopped because of the new feelings he got what was not lost on Marth who herself was disappointed that Robyn had turned his back to her.

'The flavor and smell of the Meat, it's what was it called... del- delicüp no delicious, right it's delicious! Now I wish I had one of these Barbeque sauces I rode about! -'

"Is the Meat alright?" asked Marth seeing that Robyn had stopped after taking one bite of the Meat what made him come out of his thought's only to take a way larger second bite.

"It's great, really! What is this?" asked he her with his Mouth still being full of the second bite.

Disbelief, disbelief was what Marth felt as she looked at Robyn who was now from what she could hear wolfing down loudly the slice of Meat.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Ughhh..." said a Woman felling a cold sensation running down her back.

"Maribelle is something wrong?" asked Robin the Woman sitting on the opposite from her in the Mess Tent of the Shepards drinking at a Table some Tea together.

"I don't know what just happened. This only happens sometimes before something disastrous happens to me."

"Could it be that this is connected to our trip with Emmeryn right now?" asked Robin herself more than Maribelle.

"I hope not, actually how was it as you and Chrom found out that Marth was in reality a Woman?" asked Maribelle back as she took a small sip from her own cup.

"Actually could you please keep that between us? It was quite a shock for me. I... somehow developed feelings for her to that Time. I mean see it that way, an unknown Person comes out of nowhere and saves the day and just leaves after that! Doesn't fairy tales start that way? But after I thought I killed Ike and her to that Time for me a he was angry at me I lost completely my interest as I found her true gender out." replied Robin back at her looking while this around the Tent hoping that no one was in earshot to her.

"Ok... ehm was this real reason why you were so depressed?" asked Maribelle after several seconds being deep in thought about this revelation.

"I was depressed because of this only a small part. The bigger part was because of Ike." was what Robin replied sadly back.

Seeing Robin that way talking Maribelle fast tried to change the Topic.

"What's actually up with Ike?"

"He? Oh, I think Lissa already had her Eyes on him. I mean she was always to Chrom's own dislike talking dreamily about him being a Knight in an unknown suit of shining Armor, but now... she is hanging more and more of her time around Lon'qu, what Chrom also isn't pleased with. And you know about Frederick... after hearing that Ike was still alive he started to train himself and the other male Shepards, except Chrom naturally, like a Madman to make himself and them ready if the next encounter with him will be like in the Arena hostile. Really they even started to train to fight without Swords, Lances or Axes, why they do something like this I don't know."

"Wait my dear Lissa got feeling's first for Ike and now Lon'qu! I need to talk to her later about this... but at last it is funny with Frederick and his pride as the Great Knight of Ylisse." stated Maribelle with a laugh back at Robin finding it slightly funny that only one punch was enough to knock him out.

"But... the biggest concern I have is about Ike's Armor itself. Miriel, I, Lissa and even Frederick later on looked through any type of information's about Armors after our first encounter with him coming up with nothing. Actually that has made Lissa so interested about him, but well as I already stated Lon'qu to his own gynophobia dismay is now her focus point."

"Do you think that we will meet them again? I mean as what you told me they both are of noble intentions." asked Maribelle being clearly interested in also meeting these People.

"We will see..."

* * *

'Also no Etiquette to note down..., than again as he had told me he normally doesn't need to eat' added Marth to the List of things she knew about the Man in front of her. 'So he has short blonde Hair, no Etiquette and no real social competence to begin with, but why is he avoiding to show me his Face?' asked she herself. Remembering now what Robyn had asked her she answered back to him. "It's Hare meat."

"Hare... alright. I really must Thank you." replied Robyn while standing up and turning around to her after he swallowed the rest of the Meat forgetting something important.

Being now able to see Robyn's Face she noted that... nothing really was out of the ordinary with it. Straight jaw line, a deep stoic expression which would have even made Frederick proud, the blonde Hair which was from what she could see now made up of slicked back bangs held in place through whatever she didn't know, black Eyebrows and hard deep Blue eyes who held in themselves for his young age, which looked really as old as her, way too much experience. The only Thing what was out of the ordinary was a small sideways lying Scar just above his right Cheekbone which looked like that Symbol the Lightning Tomes, Mages use, have on their Front side.

Seeing Marth stare at him Robyn spoke up. "What is it Marth, why are you staring at me? Are you sick from your slice of Meat?" asked he concerned back seeing Marth's natural pale skinned Face looking back with an expression he never saw before at him. Looking around he noted something weird. His HUD was nowhere in his spherical vision and the Meat was still above the Fire smelling as if it was burnt.

'She didn't ate, wait... where's my HUD and why can I smell the burnt flesh? The Air filter's of my Helmet should-. SHIT MY HELMET! I forgot to put it back on. Damn this diabolical Meat but it was so delicious, I must look hideous for getting this sort of reaction from her!' screamed Robyn at himself in his mind completely misjudging the situation as he stepped slowly backwards tripping on the aforementioned Helmet only to hit with the backside of his Head a small Stone sticking out of the Ground emitting a sickening crunch.

Seeing after Robyn's expression went from stoic to a deep scowl and falling backwards over his own Helmet with his Head on a Stone Marth stood instantly shocked up and rushed over to him. "Robyn! Are you alright?" shouted she at him as she got into a crouching position above him.

"What? Who are you? Wait! Where am I here! Soldier it is still Major General Schiefferer for you and why are you not wearing a Helmet or at last Combat Glasses?!" yelled Robyn being dazed up to her as he saw only a Person clothed in the colors of the NC in front of him.

"Eh... Robyn it's me, Marth."

"Ugh... yeah right, sorry for yelling at you." replied Robyn back at her after remembering about her before he sat slowly up being helped by Marth, who checked the backside of his Head after that. Checking Robyn's Heads backside she could make out some strange dark blue liquid flowing down from a small open Wound. Scooping up some of it with her pointer Finger Marth held it close to her Nose only to smell the typical scent of fresh Blood.

'By the Gods blue Blood?! How is this even possible! Wait... didn't he said something about red and purple Blood in the Castle. This must be some sort of side effect from that rebirthing. But right now the Wound needs medical attention, I think I got still some Vulneraries on me...' thought Marth as she looked again at the Wound only to see that it had already started to close itself slowly. 'Ok... this... must... be... the doing of that Implant he once told me about.'

"Ugh... damn it looks like you saw my Face and from your expression I can tell that I am ugly." stammered Robyn about while staring at his Helmet as Marth was holding his Head so that she could see clearly the Wound.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I never saw my own Face because of wearing always a Helmet. With this I thought that it would be destroyed by the War in the Time before we got rebirthing, held only together by whatever a Doctor could come up with."

"It's nothing out of the ordinary with your Face except a small Scar just above your right Cheekbone." replied Marth shortly back at him as she inspected still the Wound which was already closing itself.

"Scar? Hmm... This must be way before we got rebirthing or even before the War had started..." spoke Robyn sounding anymore so down from her telling him that his Face was alright.

"Alright your Wound is already well... healing itself." spoke Marth seeing that she doesn't needed to treat the Wound before she moved back to the place she sat once next to the Fire.

With Marth sitting down where she once had sat Robyn put his Helmet again on what made his Armor air tight again and him able to breathe filtered Air.

* * *

 **Thirty Minutes later**

Feeling slightly lightheaded Marth saw that she should go to sleep.

"I better go to sleep, we need to cover tomorrow a lot of Ground to get to Plegia." replied Marth to Robyn who was silently looking the whole Time slowly around.

"Alright Marth I will like always keep guarding the surrounding Area." was only what Robyn stated back to her before she lied down and closed her Eyes falling after several minutes asleep.

'Good Night Princess, I am thankfully to you for showing me the flavor and smell of good cooked Meat. Also thank you for trusting me enough to fall asleep without trying to look at me unnoticed from your lying position for an additional hour if I would try to harm you like that day before you went to the Arena to fight Lon'qu.' thought Robyn as he picked the burnt slice of Meat up looked at it and throwed it as powerful as he could making it fly several Meter's into the Forest where unknown to him an four legged Animal found it and started to eat it.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. As it looks like I will have holidays from Work in the next week until the end of the Month. So... EXPECT MORE CHAPTER'S IN LESS TIME YEAH!_

 _The AURORA II is what I came up with after I saw the Concept Art of the Fleet Carrier Bastion. So I think this is mine too now... or?_

 _RSNC out._


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

Sitting in another position away from the Campfire for an better view of the surrounding Area and with Marth lying on the Ground still sleeping Robyn looked at the now rising Sun. Checking his Armor's Clock he saw that it with the fact that this being a different Planet was completely off. Therefore he changed the Time of it for now to around 6 o'clock in the Morning.

'Why I never came up with this? Hmm... I should later ask Marth of how long a normal Day is here and also if she somehow knows what Time it is approximately... wait what am I thinking? This is a medieval World! I can be lucky if they have some form of normal education... wait could it be that Marth is a... no from what I know that Marth is of royalty and royalty at last in my World to this Time had compared to the "Peasantry" an actual education.' thought Robyn as he looked over to Marth feeling disgusted from the Term he just used for this World's general population.

Seeing her lying on the Ground peacefully sleeping in the same position as she had lied herself down last Night Robyn directed his view back to the beautiful sight of the Sun. Starting to think again about this World's population he began to pound on the fact if what he is doing here the right thing until he remembered what he saw as he was in this Worlds Future. 'I know still what I told Marth before about this, but what about the People here? They will always live like this following a Government which works not by votes but by birthright. Normally my sense of Liberty and my Faction in general wouldn't allow something like this, but I can't just come here and change an already established System because this could lead to chaos. The people here themselves need to do that when they are ready. Let's just hope that at last the other King's and Queen's here are not so power hungry, insane and incestuous Rulers like some in my World's medieval Time... well at last I know that this Queen of Ylisse is alright as I shortly met her after Marth killed that Assassin, wait didn't Marth told me that there will be some kind of War between Ylisse and Plegia?'

"Mother-..." came a silent whisper out of Marth's direction what was just barely heard by Robyn who stopped thinking and looked yet again over to Marth.

'Huh? Did Marth just talked in her sleep? She just must be dreaming.' thought he as he watched intently Marth who after several seconds started to toss and turn around on the Ground. Seeing Marth this way set Alarm bells off in Robyn's Mind. 'What is going on?! Is she going through a... what was it... a Nightmare?' were his general thought's with him having no real experience of what he should do in this Situation. Standing up and walking over to her he could see that her tossing and turning got abruptly stronger.

'I know so much stuff about general scientific Things but this... this... I don't know what I must do, wait... what would a psychologist do? Oh damn... how much pathetic must I be to ask myself of what someone else would do right now!' were his thoughts flying wildly around in his Head as he walked up and down in a straight line next to her while he kept watching her.

"Father!" screamed Marth as she sat abruptly up while she opened her Eyes. Breathing hard her right Hand gripped instantly Falchions Hilt while her Eyes looked around spotting Robyn standing next to her. Being still in a fit of panic from the Nightmare Marth reacted in rolling on the Ground away from him, standing up and drawing Falchion getting into a Fighting Stance and pointing the Swords tip at Robyn who himself was staring back at her with his Head held slightly to the side.

"Ehm... Marth, what's wrong?" asked he back with an unseen eyebrow raised at her not believing what just happened.

"What?" came only back from Marth who now recognized him. Looking slightly at her Sword and seeing what she is doing she lowered it after several seconds and stood after that more relaxed than before.

"Marth are you -?" started Robyn to ask.

"It's none of your concern." stated Marth even back interrupting him as she sheatered Falchion back in its shaft and put the Glasses, who she not wore on the day before, on.

Hearing Marth speaking this way and putting the Combat Glasses on Robyn already knew that if he would try to delve into this Topic that she will in her now closed state only stare like after her outburst back at him.

"We should better start to move, we have a long way ahead of us." spoke Marth after several moments deep in thought. Turning around she never waited if Robyn would follow her.

As she turned and started to move in the direction where the Road laid Robyn only stared after her thinking about what just happened. 'What was this right now? Argh... I should just follow her like always.'

* * *

Walking on the empty Road and seeing nothing this Time he could bump into Robyn used his HUD to work on the Glasses so they can be used independent from his own Armor.

'Alright, the Language settings are to English. All Systems are to Independent. I also created a new ID named Marth. So after the Glasses reboot this script should become active and she will be able to use the Combat Glasses not only to hide her Identity but also to get access to the Databank in her own language and several other Functions.' thought Robyn after two Hours of walking and changing the settings carefully in the script of the configuration file so that the Glasses will work after rebooting without a problem.

To gain Marth's attention so that she gives him the Glasses he spoke up.

"Marth?"

"..."

'Ugh, did I do something wrong?' asked Robyn himself being unable to come to an answer.

"Marth could you please give me the Glasses for just a second?" tried he yet again only to see that Marth threw the Glasses over her shoulder back at him. Catching them in his left Hand Robyn used his other to put his Helmet after thinking for some Minutes about the last Night off and magnetically attached it at his right hip. Putting after that the Glasses on, he uploaded with a Mental Order the configuration file replacing the old one before he started the rebooting process showing him a black screen and a slowly rising blue bar what made him unable to see where he is going. Rising slightly the Glasses up to see his surroundings he noticed that Marth had stopped and was holding her Hand in his direction waiting for him to give the Glasses back. Standing still and looking at the Hand which was for his own liking too close to his Face Robyn stepped one step back increasing the distance between himself and the Hand as he lowered the Glasses back down seeing that the rebooting Process was only 5 % done.

"Are you finally done?" asked Marth him as she turned slightly in his direction looking with only her left Eye back at him.

Hearing Marth speaking to him he started to think shortly about the Glasses and its functions before he spoke up to her question.

"Sorry Marth, I must apologize, the rebooting process will still take some Time, until it is done I need to wear them or it could come to complications with its installed Functions." explained Robyn as he looked again at the Bar only to see it at 7 %.

Asking herself what Robyn meant with most everything she chose the one part she could at last understand and spoke this up.

"Function's? What are those except the ones you already told me?" asked she as she turned fully around to give him her whole attention.

Pulling the Glasses again up to has eye contact with Marth he started to list up the general Functions.

"Well, they are just the ones I didn't saw important to that Time. They are with the ones I already told you Virtual Reality, a Music Player, a magnifying function and a Camera." explained he sounding as if it would not be a big deal for him to give it to her.

Not being able to comprehend what these Things are Marth started to address something she wanted to know from him "I actually never asked this, but why are you giving me this in the first place? I mean this is yours, so why do you so easily parted with it two days ago in the Castle." asked Marth having these thought's since he so easily gave these Glasses to her.

"Well..." he started waiting several seconds trying to make a comprehend able sentence. "... I already wanted to give it to you before, but you had still your Mask and the moment it got sliced in two I saw my Chance to do exactly that."

"I am still very thankful for that, but why do you gave me them?"

"To be earnest the constant explaining of all things got slowly on my nerves, I mean I am an Soldier and not some kind of badly made tutorial you can always ask about everything." stated Robyn back to her.

"But aren't you afraid that I could use the Knowledge I could gain with this database of yours for selfish purposes?" asked she him.

"Marth... I already told you that I trust you completely, also I saw that you are so selfless that you place your Duty over your own desires so that you can save this World." replied Robyn back to her as he slightly inspected the process in pulling the Glasses down. Pulling the Glasses after that again up him couldn't quite place the expression which Marth directed at him.

"W- What do you mean? Did you saw my Mark?" asked she insecure Robyn while she felt somehow great full that her Father never saw the Mark in her left Eye.

"You mean the Mark in your left Eye? I had this Theory a long time already, it basically just confirmed it. Why not do we talk about this and how you can use everything while we keep going and the Glasses are rebooting?" asked Robyn as he stepped past her leaving her to her thoughts.

'What does he mean with having this Theory and that he had it since a long Time?' asked Marth herself deep in thought not noting that Robyn had already moved past her and was right now further up the Road.

* * *

'Great why does it needed to be Sand?' asked Robyn himself as he checked the underside of one of his Boots seeing that all the Sand from the desert they were now walking around, after talking about his own Theory, one full day of walking and resting and meeting later on by some strange sense of luck Flavia and Basilo who reported to Marth's concern that Emmeryn had been taken as Hostage by Gangrel, the King of the sandy Lands they were now inside of, that he wants to execute her In front of his whole Army. 'Great, just great. Looks like that I will not be able to use the Jet Boots from all the Sand which is blocking the Engines of them. I don't know if I activate them now if the Sand will melt to some sort of hot paste that will after cooling down block them.'

"Ike! Come on! We don't have Time to stand around!" shouted Marth, wearing the Glasses since this Days morning because of them being finished rebooting, back at him being followed herself by Flavia.

"Yeah! Ike! Old Oaf! You will miss out all the fun!" shouted Flavia following fast Marth.

"Woman's, huh Ike?" spoke Basilo with a slight smile gracing his Face up walking past Robyn who now made up the rear of their Group as he started to walk after them.

Following after all three and shaking slightly his Head Robyn couldn't comprehend what Basilo was meaning with that.

* * *

"We are too late." spoke Marth looking close to Tears at the unmoving Body of her Aunt Emmeryn which was surrounded by a horde of Risen.

"Marth, Flavia and Basilo? What are you three doing here?" asked Robin the Group being unable to see Robyn who was standing behind Flavia and Basilo.

"Milord, stop it, there are way too many of them!" shouted Frederick holding a tearful Chrom back who had tried to run over to the corpse of his beloved Sister.

"Let me go Frederick, that's an order!" shouted Chrom while he tried to set himself free from the Mans arms.

Stepping past Basilo Robyn could see the problem. 'Risen here? What are they doing here?' thought he as he moved past Marth.

"W-w- what are you doing Ike?" stammered Marth after him as he moved past her while she started to lose already some tears.

"Yes, what are you going to do Ike?" asked Robin him like Marth finally seeing him.

Seeing Marth, a person who helped him without wanting anything in return from him crying brought something which he normally not feels that often. Rage, uncontrollable burning Rage, so much that he was close to just running off. Holding shortly back he draws his Mag Saber and pointed it in front of him while he turned shortly around before he shouted to every Person presents surprise "What we NC can do best!". Turning again around looking at the Risen Robyn let the Rage consume him what brought him into a Berserker like state before he started to run at the Undead Horde in front of the Shepards.

"No Ike, you are going to Die!" shouted Marth while she raised her right Hand after him trying to hold him back.

Seeing Ike rushing the Horde Chrom started to struggle stronger trying to free himself from Fredericks vice like grip.

"Frederick, look Ike is going to fight compared to us. Come on we-" started Chrom only to get interrupted by Frederick.

"Milord! Ike must be Insane. There is no way for him even with his Armor to survive this!" shouted Frederick back tighten his grip on Chrom.

* * *

Rushing the Enemy Robyn threw with his Boots Sand into the Air. 'I. WILL. DESTROY. THEM. ALL! Activate Mag Saber Berzerker module certification line!' yelled Robyn in his Head activating this way mentally the fully certificated Berzerker module of his Sword amplifying the already for Marth's view insane attacking speed of the Mag Hack Ability by 35%.

Getting close to the first Risen who tried to block his Attack Robyn cut easily through its Sword and Throat at the same Time dissecting the Head and letting the Risen crumble to purple dust.

Directing his attention to the next Risen he jumped to the side barely evading it's Lance only to follow up by himself with an powerful kick breaking the Lance apart. Losing it's length advantage the Risen couldn't consider the situation it was in as the Mag Saber parted it's masked Head like his Lance into two parts.

Bringing up his Pistol with his left Hand while holding the Sword in the other cutting anything down what tried to confront him, Robyn opened up with an deadly accurate salvo of Headshots, killing 5 Risen before he smashed the Mag Saber with its Blade into the Sand freeing his other Hand to be able to reload the Pistol to kill 5 more.

Heaving, after putting away the Pistol and holding again his Mag Saber, his left foot up in his berserker like state to blast a jet blast at another Risen what shot out to his own luck the Sand which got quick melted to a deadly hot paste of Glass flying at the Risen's Face. Hitting the Risen's masked Face the paste blocked the Risen view before it started to slowly melt it's Mask and Head away. Trying to remove whatever just hit it the Risen only got its Hands stuck in the paste before it "died" with an inhumanly roar as the paste finally destroyed it's Head.

'NEXT!'

* * *

"What is going on! Aversa tell me right now the meaning of this!" shouted Gangrel watching to his dislike someone killing the Risen left and right as he made his way through the Horde to Emmeryn's Corpse.

"This can't be! My Illusion spell should work on everyone who comes close to this place." replied the Woman back to him.

Seeing the armored Man running right through the Illusions and killing the real Risen who came from the reeking Box she had used before, she made up a new Plan. Summoning her Pegasus and sitting on it the Woman pulled a Tome out as she spoke up again to Gangrel.

"I will personally take care of this Man." replied she back to Gangrel.

"You better should because I will want to have your Head if that armored Man brings that Prince his Sister's corpse back!" spoke Gangrel maliciously grinning madly to Aversa, who after nodding to him and replying an half heartedly "Very Well" took off.

"Archer's you will start shooting this strange Man on my Mark!" shouted Gangrel over to his Archer's who were the reason why the Shepards couldn't use their Pegasus.

* * *

"How is this possible? How can Ike pass right through some of the Risen and kill the others?" asked Chrom staring at the strange sight in front of him aloud no one in particular.

"This can't be." spoke the newest addition to the Shepards Tharja up. "I would feel it if there is an Illusion Spell in place, this could only mean that this must be the Work of someone who is greatly experienced in Magic and it's forms." explained the Woman looking strangely after Robyn who was now halfway through the real Risen.

Hearing that the Risen were not real Chrom tried to make Frederick to let him go. "Did you heard that Frederick? Some or even most of them are not real, so come on let me go."

"Milord, only because a big part of them are not real, we aren't able to see who are the real ones, which could lead us to attack a wrong one while a real one could easily attack us from behind. So no Milord as your personal Guard I cannot let you go right now." replied Frederick sternly back at him.

* * *

"Robyn, how can you distinguish the real Risen from the illusion one's?" asked Marth, who had wiped away her Tears after seeing him lay waste to every real Risen he encounters, to Robyn using the Communication Device, which he had told her on how to use the last Evening. Falling shortly out of his berserk state Robyn started to answer her question as he cut another Risen into two parts. "Marth what are you talking about? I am just killing the Risen here, actually why are you and the other's not also attacking, I mean I am halfway done already, but you guys are just standing around not doing anything what looks completely stupid."

Seeing again Robyn pass directly through another Risen Marth could not comprehend what she saw until she remembered something important. 'Wait, healing Magic doesn't work on him! Could it be that something like this is also the cause why he can't see the Illusion?'

Ending her thoughts as Robyn killed yet again a new Risen she started to feel completely useless. "Can I not help you somehow?" asked she therefore as she already had her Hand gripping Falchion's hilt.

"I don't really... wait! I can spot them. After that a upside down Triangle will be shown above the real Risen, this way you can see the difference between the real and the "illusion" one's." explained Robyn as he started to spot with his Armors Sensors the Risen he could see what made Marth able to see 25 Triangles.

Seeing the Triangles Marth draws her Falchion before she took off in a dash in the direction of the first Risen who was the closest to Emmeryn's corpse.

* * *

Seeing also Marth with the Glasses run at the Horde Chrom couldn't believe what is happening. 'What is going on! Does Ike's Helmet and these cool looking Glasses make you able to see through this Illusion Spell? I need to ask Ike someday if he can get some of these too for me.'

* * *

"Archer's take aim!" began Gangrel, who wasn't able to avert his Eyes from Robyn.

"Fire!" shouted he only to see to his great surprise nothing happening. Turning therefore to his Archer's forming already a threat for disobeying him, their King, he couldn't bring this Threat over his Lips from what he saw then and there. Lying dead on the Ground being impaled by a set of strange looking Arrows were his Archer's slowly bleeding out.

* * *

'This is the last one.' thought both Robyn and Marth as they cut at the same Time the last Risen into tree different Parts.

Looking fast around and spotting a black Pegasus heading their Way which was not coming out of the Shepards direction, Robyn spoke exhausted up. "Marth... huh... huh... take this and the Queen. I... will give you cover." after giving Marth the revive Kit he placed his Mag Saber at his left Hip and brought out his Godsaw trying to take aim at the Pegasus.

"What is wrong Robyn? Didn't you tell me that you never get exhausted? And actually what did you just gave me?" asked she after she placed the cylindrical item in one of her pockets before she pulled Emmeryn's corpse up.

"Huh... Huh... Marth that is the Revive Kit I once told you about... use it later on to revive her... but... do it after you are away from Gangrel and make it so that everyone except the People you trust think that she is still dead until this whole thing about this War is over. As to... huh... my state right now, it is the downside... huh... from using the Berserker module of my Mag Saber what normally with rebirthing for us is not a big deal compared to its advantages." replied Robyn taking from being out of breath deep breaths as he tried to steady his aim with the Godsaw at the now fast approaching Pegasus.

Looking concerned back and understanding what Robyn meant with his reasoning, she already knew what he is now going to do.

'He is staying behind to buy me Time, Chyntia wherever you are right now this is something what a true Hero would do. I hope he will survive this encounter with whoever is coming right now.' thought she as she left not to her own liking Robyn back.

Staying back Robyn was trying to take aim at the Pegasus, who after Marth had left been now flying in her direction. Shooting one Time past the Riders Head missing it completely because of his exhausted state, he could see that he at last gained this way the Rider's attention, which was now flying in his direction. Using his inbuilt magnifying function he could make out a black Tome in the right Hand of the Rider who was actually a Woman in a strange black and very exposing suit, which Robyn was close to place it as being by him the dreaded Spandex.

'Damn you Spandex, you really like to be the main material of choice for bad people.' thought he as he aimed again at the Rider noting that he in his state won't be able to shoot and kill her right now. Deactivating the Communication Device, so that Marth will not hear him die accidently through it and seeing this as his last minutes alive he activated therefore his Music Player and chose the Song DragonForce - Through the Fire and Flames.

Hearing the inhumanly fast Speed Metal accords he started to think about the Situation he was right now in. 'OK I am really done now, at last Marth can save her Aunt..., well looks like I just need to follow that one mantra of being an Heavy Assault. Let's endure long enough to buy Marth some more Time.'

Putting the Godsaw away and looking again up he could make out that the Woman started to charge slowly up a black ball in her left Hand.

"Whoever you are, you will die now!" shouted the unknown Woman down to him letting lose a black ball of Magic which was easily as big as an Flash.

To dodge the Spell he tried to jump out of the Way only to see that he couldn't move at all. 'What is going on? Ah... I hate Magic!'

Activating his NMG before the Ball hit him, he got blown away up into the Air very far from the place he was just right now in. Having no NMG and Shields he crashed therefore unprotected except his normal Body Armor very fast into a Sand Dune.

* * *

 _RSNC out._


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

Pain, unbelievable Pain and a loud ringing sound were the first feelings he had. As he tried to open his Eyes he wasn't able to do this.

'Ugh... did someone have the license plate of the Saunderer that just hit me?' thought he lying in a long and big Hole in the inside of the Sand Dune he had hit before. As his hearing came finally after several seconds back he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"... you really believe that he will be now alright?" asked a young sounding female voice concerned.

"Yes, I know Him good enough that he will be from now on fine." replied stoic a young male sounding voice back.

Trying to open his Eyes yet again like before to see whoever was standing in his general vincity Robyn wasn't still able to do this.

"And..." started the Girl from what Robyn was able to hear. "... we are really going to leave him behind here, with a Sand Storm coming closer?" asked the Girl sounding as if she even couldn't believe herself saying this.

"Yes, he will be alright. As you had seen I had left the Mag Saber, what he had lost as he hit the Dune, next to him. Come on now, we have still a job to do here." replied stoic the Boy back to the Girl as he stepped from what Robyn could hear away from the Hole he was right now inside of.

"Yes we need to find him, before he can do something bad..." said the Girl before she also stepped away from the Hole.

Hearing them leaving Robyn started to think.

'Who were these People and how do they know how my Sword is called? Wait, why can I even hear them, the Music Player should... ah... damn... naturally my Armor is yet again damaged.' thought he not knowing what he should think about these People and finding it actual logical that his Armor must be damaged from the Impact.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Gangrel was pissed off. First that Man in the strange Armor and that other Woman brought back Emmeryn's corpse to that joke of a Prince with his little ragtag group of misfits and now... now Aversa had just left after she had killed that aforementioned Man so that he can't have her Head on a plate for her failure of stopping these two to bring Emmeryn back to Chrom.

Remembering what the strange Man had done he started to order one of the Soldier's to make a Search Party to find the Man's Corpse with his strange Armor and Sword so that he can claim it as his own.

"Sire, what if the Man is still alive?" asked the Man reluctantly being one of General Mustafa's Soldier's. Said General was right now, after encountering the Prince and his misfits who tried to flee with the Queen's corpse, in dire need of medical attention as Chrom in a raged fit had literary beaten him at the end of a duel close to death, only to let him stay alive as he stopped and looked back at his Sister's corpse before he wanted to bring down the killing blow with his own Sword.

"If he is still alive, bring him to me. I already have some idea's to get him to talk." answered Gangrel, who to the Man's own horror was grinning like the Madman he is.

"It will be done, Milord... but a Sand Storm is coming right now and-." tried the Soldier to explain why they can't just go out only to get interrupted by Gangrel.

"You... will move out this instant or I will, as your King, order my own personal Guards to let you and your whole Family be executed for disobeying me!" shouted he at the Man, who being afraid more about his Families safety than his own life, instantly turned around and left the Throne room after he had agreed to Gangrel´s order's.

* * *

Laying for what he thought to be hours in the Hole Robyn could feel that the pain slowly started to stop, meaning that the Implant is at last working and doing its job. Being finally able with the pain leaving his Body to open his Eyes he stared directly out of the Hole, noticing while this also that his HUD was not working, so that he saw that the by these unknown People mentioned Sand Storm was already in full swing. Meaning that he will not be able to track down these two People, from that the Sand Storm had already erased their Tracks in the Sand, he stood slowly up feeling that his Body was still not in the condition to be able to move normally around. Sitting himself therefore again down he couldn't believe his Ears as the typical Sound of Metal hitting Metal came from the place he just sat down on. Standing slightly up and sitting himself on his knees he wiped the Sand in the place he wanted to sit down away. While he wiped some Sand away he couldn't believe his Eyes as he uncovered this way the Eagle Head of the Symbol of the New Conglomerate and a big one at that. Uncovering the whole Symbol he stared disbelieved at the uncovered top part of a metallic Crate that was in its length bigger than himself.

'Really? This is way too convient to just find a Crate of my own Faction in a Hole that was made from my own Body hitting a Sand Dune.' thought he in disbelief as he searched and found a leaver with which he could open the big Crate. Opening the Crate he widened his Eyes as he stared at what was inside of it.

'This... this is the lost Prototype of the RDRF!' shouted he in his Head in triumph as he laid his right Hand on top of the Head of the Rescue and Defense Robotic Frame.

Remembering himself about the database and it mentioning that a long Time ago a brilliant Engineer came up, hating the fact that there were no Animal's on Auraxis, with the Idea of creating a Robotic Dog. Being an Engineer of the Genudine Multiplanetary Corporation, which later on created all Parts except the different Main Guns for the Vanguard, the Dog he wanted to create was therefore equipped with a way to extend and retract its own Parts so that it can rescue and defend Soldier's as rebirthing was to that Time still not found. Being designed after the famous German Sheppard Dog it was equipped with two sideways extensible dual heavy duty Shotguns in its back and a extendable Holder for a Soldier to hold onto, the this way invented Prototype was considered as one of the best Inventions to that Time, overflying even the Battle Frame Robotics or short BFR who were later on scrapped for being too unreliable. As the Prototype was going to be shipped with the original Aurora back to Earth as to test and mass produce it there, because the Industries were still building up on Auraxis, the known disaster struck killing the Engineer in the process, who was onboard of the Ship taking this way the Construction plan's and knowledge on how to create it with himself to the Grave.

'WOW, this is awesome! I could use this to get out of here and meet up with Marth... oh damn I forgot to contact her. I already can think that she believes that I am this Time really dead.' thought he dreadfully before he tried to activate the Communication Device of his Helmet until he remembered that nothing except his Implant is working right now.

'Dammit, I really need to get out of here as I already can think that Gangrel and that strange Woman will send a Search Party to find me to get my stuff. With me in my state right now I can't, even with my Sword, fight back. The last Thing is that I want to be taken again hostage, interrogated and tortured, because this Time if I get something cut off it will not come back thanks to rebirthing.' thought he as he looked again at the Robotic Dog, who was still deactivated lying in its retracted state inside the Crate. 'Looks like today is the day you will finally do what you were build for.' thought he as he searched for a way to activate it, finding a detachable cover he took it off and looked at the oversized switch which was in an off position. 'Now that I see a way to activate it, I must somehow ask myself if the Dog will not attack me, because it could not recognize my Armor and therefore attack me on sight with it being from a Time as the Heavy Assault Armor was still not commissioned.' thought Robyn as his pointer Finger stopped directly above the switch close to activate the Robot.

"Do you see that Hole over there! That Man must have landed there!" shouted a Man unknown to Robyn, who tried to speak over the loud sound of the Sand Storm which was still happening on the outside of the Hole he was still inside of.

Hearing the shout Robyn instantly knew that the Search Party had found him. 'Gangrel really sends his own people directly into a Sand Storm? He really is a psychopath! Damn looks like I must activate it.' thought he as he activated the Robot only to see nothing happening.

"Great, looks like I will be taken as a prisoner." said he aloud as he slammed the cover back in place and sat himself in front of the Crate so that he was looking at the opening where he slowly could see several figures standing in front of it.

"There he is, wait... by Grima he is still alive!" shouted the first Person who looked inside the Hole.

"Arrest him! We need to... what by Grima is this?!" shouted fearfully a second Person who must be their Leader as he was staring as if he had seen a Ghost directly above Robyn.

Hearing an extreme loud roar which came directly from behind him, Robyn turned his Head around only to see that the RDRF had stood up and extended all its parts so that it was now so big that it touched the ceiling of the Hole. As the Robot was roaring at the Group it showed off a maw full of metallic razor sharp Teeth scaring Gangrel's Soldier's deep down to their Bone.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! GUNGREL IS TOO INSANE TO DIE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" shouted the Leader as he and his whole Group started to run away from the Hole.

'Look's like they are not really anymore motivated enough to give their life for Gangrel. Ow... shit...' thought Robyn as he had turned himself around in his sitting position to the RDRF only to see it staring down at him.

Sitting in front of the Robot, who had lowered its Head now down to him, Robyn looked up staring at the two parted Visor like golden Eyes of the Robot. Sitting and being stared down by the Robot Robyn couldn't believe his Ears again as the Robot started to speak up.

"Unknowns chased off. Starting scan." spoke the Robot in its male sounding artificial voice before a white Laser Beam came from the Eyes moving from the tip of Robyn's Helmet down to his toes.

"Scan complete. The results of the Subject are as followed. Human. Male. 18 Years Old. Subject is wearing Armor of unknown design which is not showing any indication of a database. No biological anomalies detected except strange nano Machines, blue colored Blood, unknown Device inside the Body and several broken Bones who are healing slowly. The Color Scheme of the unknown Armor indicates NC origin. Processing... processing... WARNING DATA CORRUPTION DETECTED... removing Data Corruption... processing... searching conclusion for data corruption... processing... conclusion found... data corruption must come from long time deactivated state... processing... searching conclusion for Subject... processing... conclusion found... long time deactivated state in addition to strange unknown Armor design what is of NC origin means that this Unit got somehow not activated for an unknown amount of time after reaching Earth... needing more Input... Activating Artificial Intelligence Interface." replied the Robot listing off everything of knowledge it could gain from the Scan it just used on Robyn, who was staring back at the Robot's golden Eyes not able to comprehend what just happened, therefore his only thought's were 'What the...?!'.

"Soldier..." began the Robot sounding, after activating it's Artificial Intelligence, more like a Person than a Thing. "... how long has this Unit been deactivated?" asked the Robot back to Robyn.

Hearing the Question Robyn started to reply back. "I right now don't really know, but the Aurora, the Ship you were on got destroyed-" only to get interrupted by the Robot as he mentioned the Aurora's destruction.

"The Aurora got destroyed?! What happened to my Creator?" asked he sounding to Robyn's disbelief clearly shocked.

"He... died." said Robyn slowly answering this way the Robot's question fearing that the Robot will get enraged because of the death of his Creator.

"..."

'I think I will now die.' thought he being unable to see how the Robot could react.

Thinking that he will die he couldn't comprehend at first what the Robot did instead.

"This is wrong, he and his Family were on the Aurora, this... this is all my fault, wouldn't I have been created they would still be now alive." explained the Robot sounding very sad showing him that there must have been some kind of special bond between his Creator and him.

"Ehm... what's actually your Name?" asked he the Robot wanting to find a way so that he can address him.

"Rex." replied the big robotic Dog only back being still very sad.

"Rex... I don't know much about Human relationships with rebirthing deleting my Memories from before the War, but from what I know still from my database that your Creator was very proud of you. While it not explained everything you should not start to hate yourself for this. I mean to that Time most people tried to get off from Auraxis with it being a place where we don't belong." explained Robyn to him trying to bring him out of his sad state which actually worked quite well as Rex either accepted Robyn's reasoning or followed his in programmed subroutines.

"War? What do you mean with all that you just spoke off Soldier and what actually is Auraxis?" asked Rex down to him sounding clearly confused.

"Oh, this is a long Story, Rex you should better sit down... as it looks like we have all the Time we want." spoke Robyn having a small smile below his Helmet as he remembered himself about the Soldier's who had run away after they had encountered Rex before he made himself ready to explain everything to him like he did to Marth.

* * *

 **Several Hours later**

Having told everything what happened from what he knows up till now to Rex, Robyn and Rex were both now standing, with the Sand Storm finally being over, on the outside of the Hole.

"Is it really alright if I do this?" asked Robyn to Rex, who was lying on the ground looking from this position up to him.

"Yes, Major General, Sir! This is my intended purpose for what I was made for!" replied Rex dedicated back while nodding his Head to him as the Holder on his back extended up.

"Rex, what did I told you before?" asked Robyn playing at what he told Rex before they had moved out of the Hole.

"I must apologies Robyn, it is the first Time for me to actually do this." answered Rex to Robyn as he shook his Head from his own inexperience slightly.

"It's alright Rex. But I still need to tell you again that if we get attacked by someone you, until I say so, aren't allowed to use your Shotguns with the fact that your ammunition compared to mine is limited." explained Robyn to Rex as he stood on the Robot's back gripping with his left Hand the Holder while he hold in his right Hand his Mag Saber.

"Use therefore your Teeth or razor sharp Claws to fight as these people have no form of way to harm you here except their Magic, Wyvern and Pegasus." continued Robyn as he got into a crouching position so that he could balance himself better when Rex will start to move.

"I still can't believe that this place here is using Magic." spoke Rex as he stood slowly up and started to run fast, throwing while doing this a big cloud of Sand into the Air, in the direction of Ragna Ferox, which Robyn has set as their Target after he had seen in the Map, which he got from Basilo, that the Capital of Ragna Ferox is the closest best defendable place the Shepards and therefore also Marth could had escaped to.

* * *

 _Well a new "special" upgrade to Robyn_

 _I hope you like the Story so far. I am also going back to the chapters in the beginning to correct some errors._

 _RSNC out_.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

Running free was for Rex, who while being actual a big robotic Dog, the best Thing he experienced since the short Time he was reactivated. Feeling, because of his Sensors in the Holder, that Robyn was still able to hold onto him he began to move even faster, getting from his combat Speed of 45 km/h to his travelling Speed of 60 km/h. Rounding a Dune he could see in the distance the ending Part of a Patrol, which consisted of the same Unknowns he had after being reactivated chased off, sticking out from behind another Dune. Seeing them he got an Idea and headed therefore directly for the Dune from which the Patrol's end was sticking out.

Feeling that Rex got way faster Robyn tightened his hold on the Holder as he looked over Rex's Head into the direction they were heading in. Seeing this way the end part of the same group of Plegian Soldier's, which had been searching for him, he already knew what Rex is going to do.

"Rex don't tell me that you want to do what I think you want to do!" shouted he so that Rex could hear him by the speed both were going.

"Be at ease. I know what I am going to do!" replied Rex back as he was already running up the Dune.

* * *

 **Several Moments Earlier**

"Sir... is it really alright, that we are now, after running away, roaming around the Desert for Hours?" asked exhausted from all the walking in the burning desert Sun the second in Command to his Leader.

"Yes, you must understand that Gangrel is not right in his Head. We better make it so that we later tell him that we searched everywhere and couldn't find the Body as the Sand Storm has buried it under a lot of Sand because from what I heard he did to that Queen, this Emmeryn and what he told me before we moved out the last thing that I want is that this Madman is going to execute us and our Families because some blue and golden Wolf like Monster has eaten his new Toy." replied the Leader back, knowing exactly what Gangrel is going to do to them if he finds out that they had run away instead of fighting that Monster to secure his new Toy.

"You want to lie to Gangrel, Sir this is blasphemy! Gangrel is our King and Leader! You can't do something like this!" shouted a young Private, who was the only one out of them who was not out of General Mustafa's line of command, back to him making himself, the Leader and the whole Group stop next to a Sand Dune.

"A Leader is someone who inspires and takes care of his people. Gangrel does nothing of both! He is just like that last Yelissian King, a Madman with an Army at his bidding. When I was as old as you Private I saw the Horrors of War and I tell you right now that you never want to see your Friends and Comrades die next to you just because some stuck up assholes had the bright idea of letting other People fight and die for their own incompetence of being unable to talk like grown up People with each other. At last General Mustafa, who I place my trust... no even my life on for that he cares and brings the upmost respect to his own Soldier's and heck even the Enemy, is the Person who can and will do Gangrel's Job even if he would be blind and with one Arm bound behind his back better. So mark my words Private someday-" yelled the Leader at the Private, who started to understand and deeply regret his accession, while pointing his own pointer Finger against the other Person's Chest until a strange loud thumbing sound could be heard, which interrupted his rant what every other Soldier as off being also like him from Mustafa's line of command understood.

"What is this? I never heard something like this before!" shouted the Scout of their Group, who by all present Soldier's was considered in being the most experienced out of them in surviving in the Desert, meaning that whatever is making the Sounds has not a natural cause.

Forgetting about their dispute for now as this could be an Enemy encounter, because the Yelissian Army must already be moving close to their Border in preparation for the imminent War, the Leader looked in the direction from where the strange Sounds are coming from only to see the Sand Dune they were just passing before that dispute made them stop.

"Sir, do you know what is the cause of... BY GRIMA UP THERE, THE BLUE AND GOLDEN MONSTER!" screamed his second in Command scared while pointing his pointer Finger at the top of the Dune.

Following the Finger of him, which shook pretty strong, the Leader couldn't believe his Eyes to see the big blue and golden Wolf like monstrosity with the strange armored Man, they were originally ordered to find, standing on its back holding with one Hand onto some kind of Holder while the other was holding his Sword jumping from the top of the Dune directly over them and landing far away with a loud bang on their other side as it just kept going as if this was never for it a problem at all.

Staring after the strange Man mounting the Monster all Soldier's then and there saw this as their queue to get out of the Sun and go back to let their Heads get checked by their Healers in the Castle.

* * *

"Did you just saw this!? HELL YEAH!" shouted Rex in delight after jumping directly over the Plegian's and kept going on after that at the same speed leaving them fast behind.

"How can you do this!?" shouted Robyn not able to comprehend that Rex is able to jump this far and just keep going on.

"I have modified springs in my Leg's who in their normal state would have been used for the chassis of some kind of prototype Tank who was still in its first production state to my Time. Therefore I am able to jump very Far." explained Rex proudly as he yet again run up another Sand Dune.

"Great, this will be the best ride in my whole Life." spoke Robyn sarcastically more to himself than to Rex.

"Bet on it! I will from now on take any Dune for you to Jump as far as I can!" replied Rex determined back not realizing that Robyn meant the ride part in a sarcastically way.

'Note to myself: It could be that Rex doesn't understand sarcasm.' thought Robyn right before Rex made the next Jump.

* * *

 **Five Hours Later**

Leaving the sandy Lands of Plegia, thanks to Rex's high top Speed who also took any Dune near their path, to Robyn's initial distaste and later on actual enjoyment, to jump as far as he could. As both Robyn and Rex entered now the snowy Lands of Ragna Ferox a "small" incident happened, which involved Rex, a wooden Door of a Border Control Post, a bunch of disbelieved Border Guards and Robyn fanatical urging him to keep on running.

"Did you really needed to break through that Door?" asked Robyn exasperated to Rex as he had said, after they were very far away from the Post, that he can walk finally slower.

"Well... I don't know." replied Rex back as he wasn't able to come up with a good excuse as of why he broke through it.

"You don't know!? Argh... then again I think they would have never let you pass and even start to attack you. So it's fine. Are there actually more Thing's that were not listed in the database?" asked Robyn as he was actual interested in finding out what else Rex can do what was not documented in the database, which was like the rest of his Armor still not working.

"As you stated before with your database not working right now, I am not able to tell you what is not listed there." replied Rex Matter of factly back to him what made him to slap his left Hand, which he finally could take away from the Holder, against the front part of his Helmet.

"Rex... alright, do you have some other Weapons except your Shotguns?" asked Robyn seeing that the manual way was the only way he could get some Information's.

"I have no other Weapons... no actually yes! I got something alike to a Flamethrower placed in my Mouth, but that Flamethrower is not really powerful, as it is only created to intimidate the Enemy." exclaimed Rex after several seconds processing this question.

"Ok, how does this Flamethrower work?" asked Robyn interested as of wanting to know how this Flamethrower even if it isn't powerful work.

"INFORMATION IS PART OF RESTRICTED INFORMATION" replied Rex back yet again in the same voice he had used right after he had scanned Robyn, showing him why it never got mentioned in the database.

'Looks like the Engineer who created Rex never wanted that someone else except the right Person's find out on how he works. I can really understand this, as the MAX Suit of the TR and VS are actually better made copies of my Faction's own invented Suit. Come to think about it now, the last thing that I want to fight on Auraxis are either TR Mini Gun Bears and VS Plasma lobster- crab whatever like things or whatever these Guy's would have come up with.' thought Robyn feeling a cold sensation running down his back as he thought about the consequences there would have been if the TR or VS or even the worst both had gained somehow the Construction plans of Rex.

"... Hello? Are you still there?" asked Rex concerned as he was unable to "feel" that Robyn was still holding onto the Holder and also because he wasn't replying back to him.

"Ah... yeah I'm still up here. I just thought about what the TR and VS would have done, if they had gotten just like the MAX Suit your Construction Plan's." explained Robyn as of why he hadn't responded back to him.

"What... what do you mean with this... what is a MAX Suit?" asked Rex confused as he didn't know what and MAX Suit should be.

"I will after my Armor and all its Parts work again give the database to you so that you will be able to see everything what happened as you were waiting in that Crate for someone to find you. But right now we better should move again faster as we need to find and meet up with the Person I told you about." explained Robyn urgent to Rex as both had until now no Idea what they need to do next.

"Hey Robyn actually we don't need to go directly to this Capital, as I could just use my Sensors to search for this Marth with the fact that she has, from what you have told me before, these Combat Glasses of our Faction. So, should I search for her?" asked Rex showing Robyn that their little quest for finding Marth could be already over before it even started.

"Do it, do it now!" were therefore the only words who left Robyn's Mouth.

"Beginning search for Signal... processing... two different Signals found... processing... closest Signal is 30 km to the Southeast which is of unknown origin while the other Signal is 70 km to the Northeast which is of NC origin... needing Judgment." replied Rex in his robotic Thing like voice waiting for Robyn, who was surprised that there were two Signals and an unknown at that, to make a decision as of where they should get going.

'An unknown Signal? This can't be... except this is the VS Infiltrator! Now is my chance, even if my Armor still not works but with Rex Help I can get rid of him before he can become a problem for Marth, Me and him!' thought he before he started to speak to Rex. "Get us to the unknown Signal, get combat ready and prime your Shotguns as we will need them there!" shouted he as he hold again onto the Holder as to prepare himself for Rex running again.

"Yes! Sir, hold on tight!" shouted Rex faithfully back to Robyn as he extended his Shotguns out from the flanks of his spine before he sped in his combat Speed in the direction of the closest Signal, leaving a big cloud of thrower up Snow in his wake.

* * *

 **Location of the unknown Signal**

She hates this Place. She is walking since five Days around this goddamn snowy Forest without knowing where she needs to go to get back to Auraxis.

'I just want to fly as I was literary born for this. I goddamn hate the Ground.' thought the Woman longing for her best expertise.

Thinking of Auraxis she started to remember again for the hundred Time of how she got into this situation.

As she tried to get on the normal Ground way back to a friendly aircraft Base, after surviving, thanks to being a Light Assault, the crash landing of her own ESF as an Enemy ESF had rammed into it. An Infiltrator of the VS had thrown a strange device directly in front of her and after being blinded by the strange Light it emitted she was standing in the middle of this Forest.

'That god damn VS Infiltrator, if I ever get back I will use that stupid useless Air Hammer Shotgun of a Reaver to rip him a new Asshole!' thought the Woman full of hate for being stranded, thanks to the VS, in this place.

Hearing, after several seconds thinking about that VS and all way's of how she can make this Person's day a literal Hell with different hijacked ESF's, a strange fast approaching thumbing sound, which reminded her of the dreaded NC MAX or more common known ScatMan, she used her Jet Pack to get fast into the crown of a Tree who was standing next to her.

'Tree I know we both normally have our problems, but please don't let me hang now.' thought she as she hold on to the Tree so that she can hide herself there from whatever was coming fast to the Area.

* * *

Knowing from Rex telling him where the Signal was coming from, Robyn didn't need to look twice to see a TR Light Assault trying to hide itself in a Tree.

'Are you kidding me?' asked Robyn himself in disbelief as he looked into the snowy Tree crown where the red and black Armor was standing easily out.

"Hey you up there in the Tree! I can see you easily! Come down here and we will talk like grown up People with each other." shouted Robyn still standing on Rex's spine up to the Light Assault.

Hearing that her hiding place had been, after she had seen a NC Heavy Assault standing on top of a big robotic Dog with big Shotguns at its flanks, found easily out by them she gulped hard before replying back down a fast scared "No".

Seeing that the TR Light Assault, who was also female, doesn't want to come down Robyn simply ordered Rex to cut down the Tree.

Which resulted in that the Tree with the TR Light Assault, who hold onto it and screamed for her live, fell over.

* * *

Opening her Eyes several minutes after the Tree had landed on the Ground the Light Assault was greeted to a Mag Saber Sword's Tip hold close to her bright red Visor which was pulled down in front of her Eyes. Following the Sword she could see the Wielder of it staring from behind his golden Visor back at her.

"Identify yourself!" shouted the NC Heavy Assault in a German accent down to her.

"First Lieutenant Irina Pallet, Light Assault and the best Pilot of the TR Air Forces. I am biological 26 and therefore chronological 126 Years old, of French Nationality, 1.86 tall, have red Hair, green Eyes and blood Type O-. I wear the Predator Helmet and default commissioned Armor. I have the TR Ripsword and can't use it for shit. I also suck at Ground fighting therefore I use the TAS-16 Blackjack auto Shotgun and T4 AMP mini Machine Pistol. As Grenades I have only Smoke. My Decal is the Normal one. Please... don't kill me, I hate it to die all the Time in that useless War." replied the Woman Irina very fast back, what showed the NC Heavy Assault that she was scared from being hold basically at Gun Point with his Sword. Putting the Sword therefore slightly away from her Face, what Irina couldn't believe, the NC started to speak back.

"Ehm... I just wanted to know your Name and Rank Soldier, not your whole Life story. Also to your own luck, even while I don't like it, I am not going to kill you." replied the NC Heavy Assault as he stepped back and pointed finally his Sword away from her before he looked shortly over to his robotic Dog, who was like some old cartoon style tracking Dog pointing it's Head in the direction of Northeast.

"Just ignore what he is doing for now. Ehm... how did you came here Soldier?" asked the Heavy Assault after he had slightly bemused shook his Head after he had seen what his Dog had done.

"How I came here? This is not your concern, Rebel Scum." replied Irina arrogantly back after she finally stood up and saw that she really isn't going to die.

"Huh... can I bet? A VS Infiltrator is the main cause as of why you are like me here?" asked the NC Soldier her ignoring her arrogant tone.

"What!? Where is he? Because I want to personally kick my armored Boot into that Asshole's Ass!" shouted the Woman angry as she started to rummage around in one of her Pocket's what made the NC to tight his grip on his Sword's hilt.

"What?! Can't I even smoke a Cigar? Seriously, I hope that you have a lighter, because I lost mine as I barely escaped my Mosquito before it crash landed and all that stuff with that VS happened." replied Irinia to the NC's reaction while pulling out a Cigar.

"Rex, looks like you can now try that Flamethrower of yours out." said the Heavy aloud still watching her, what made the big Robot start to walk slowly over to her.

* * *

 _The TR OC is not mine._

 _The TR OC belongs to Wolfund, who created it for this Story._

 _RSNC out._


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

The TR OC belongs to Wolfund.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER, RIPSWORD and PHASE DAO.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

Having explained to Irina, who was still smoking her Cigar, everything all three were now, with Irina walking in front of Robyn and Rex, heeding in the direction to where Marth's Signal, to Robyn's own luck, was still broadcasted.

"Hey, Rebel Scum where are we heading to?" asked Irina as she looked back to Robyn, who was keeping her at any possible time in his sights.

Ignoring her Insult Robyn started to speak as even as possible he could back to her.

"I explained that to you already, didn't you listen to me?" asked he as he watched the taller Woman's Back as he was not trusting her in the slightest.

"What? I needed to look that my Cigar was alright from that Fire of your Robot!" shouted Irina angry back to Robyn's question as she was again inspecting the front part of her Cigar. "Seriously, my Cigar's tip is burning blue!"

"Yeah, a Cigar is more important than Information's." replied Robyn sarcastically back to the TR.

"You Bet. High Command never understands that." said Irina back taking a new drag from her Cigar, ignoring completely his sarcastically tone.

"Wait, what do you mean with that?" asked Robyn clearly surprised as he couldn't believe that a TR could be so... well reluctantly to follow orders.

"I hate their "go there, do this, kill that" mentality, ha... just good for them that I am on their side. Then they need to face it, I am their best when it comes to flying."

"That's great for you; just you should know that you are right now in my World, Sky knight."

"Your World!? I just eradicate your World with Hellfire Rocket Launchers if I get the Chance!" shouted she back to him as she already imagined as to how she would blow him up.

'Thanks' for remembering me of my first Death.' thought Robyn as he remembered of how his first death was after getting dropped off near Rashnu Bio Lab and killing to his own luck another TR Heavy Assault only to turn around and stare into the Rocket Pods of an above hovering Mosquito.

Taking a hard gulp Robyn placed this into the deepest parts of his Mind before he replied back to Irina.

"Uhm... do you see somewhere here a Bloodsucker? Because well... there ain't any Aircraft in this World." explained Robyn as he tried to get her back down to the hard Ground of reality.

"But there are Pegasus and Wyvern as you told me before. Really, as you told me that I thought you were high or something with the addition that you let me alive instead of killing me, but this all changed as these two Pegasus with these two Woman flew over us." said Irina as she remembered herself on how out of nowhere two Woman, who were riding two white Pegasus, flew directly over them at high speed in the direction of Northwest, what to Robyn's own luck made them unable to make them out in the Forest below.

"I am actually glad that they didn't spot us, as we are not allowed to talk with them." murmured Robyn to himself which was not lost on Irina.

"What do you mean with this?" asked Irina as she looked back to Robyn who was walking next to Rex who himself was more interested about the Flora of this Planet instead of their conversation, as he was scanning various Flower's and Plant's who were growing along the Road they were walking on.

"As you should know, because I told you before, we or more like I am not from this World's Time as I, Marth and her Friends are from its Future meaning that we are not allowed to change that much."

"But what's with me?" asked Irina finding it unlogical that she was already here without being noticed by anyone.

"You said you suck at Ground Combat." answered Robyn back to her.

"Yes I said that, what's with that?" asked she yet again as she couldn't comprehend what Robyn or Rebel Scum by her called is meaning.

"I think I have already said enough."

"What?" replied Irina back disbelieved, what made Robyn to Helmet palm again.

"Ah... I mean, you said you suck at Ground Combat which "could" mean that you have somehow died here all alone in the old Timeline."

"This...Robyn..." started Irina while she began to think about her worst Nightmare.

"Yes, this is a complete useless death. So be glad that I found you here thanks to Rex Sensors. Think about this, if I wouldn't have found him I could have never found you right now. But right now we are going off topic, we should better get back as to why I told you both that when we get close to Marth's location I will go first so that I can prepare her for seeing you both." explained Robyn to her and Rex, as he placed his Hand away from his Helmets front part.

"Hey Rebel Scum, why are you actually following this Marth in the first place? I mean you could just walk around here and beat everyone's Arse with your Armor as it is the most powerful one, except that of a MAX, on Auraxis." asked Irina out of the blue, what made Robyn actually think about this.

"I... well... she is the first Person I know that actually is listening to me and she also showed me how good cooked Meat smells and tastes. She somehow helps me this way... I really don't know. And the Thing with beating anyone's Arse, well I think with us both coming from a World where Magic is not real my resistance against its physical forms is low or even none existed, I mean I got already blown three Times until now off my Feet because of this. So you should know, if you see someone with a Book in their one Hand while pointing their other at you, you should better avoid or get out of the Area as you, with being a Light Assault, have only a normal Shield to protect yourself."

"Huh, thanks for the info. If it comes to this I will just hide behind your Crutch Assault Shield if we ever encounter a Mage or something like that."

"Argh... shut up and keep walking, keep smoking your Cigar, just do something as long as you find yourself something so that you don't speak to me as you are already in only two Hours tying my pations." replied Robyn pissed off back for being called a Crutch Assault.

"Alright Rebel Scum." replied Irina with a small smile back as she turned her attention in the direction they were heading so that she could also see again the setting Sun.

* * *

Sitting in a Bar, Marth was trying to come up with an answer as to why she felt so depressed. Looking at the glass full of Feroxi Wine in front of her she couldn't come up with a good answer.

'I can't still believe that this Revive Kit really revived Aunt Emm... but these complications and with Robyn dead I can't ask him what is wrong with her. Talking of Robyn... he stayed behind so that I can escape with Emmeryn. First I lose hope to change that the ruined Future will happen and is close to become true, only to see him rushing the Risen and actually starting to change something. At last I know Father will not, after I showed him that Emmeryn is again alive, dishonor Robyn's sacrifice in shouting it everywhere around so that her safety get's again compromised. I could never have thought that all of the Shepards had come to attend the burial of an empty Casket. Then again he was the one who rushed and gave his life so that I can bring Emmeryn back to Father... it makes me sad that no one will ever know his real Name...'

 **Flashback**

"... and so we give the Soul of Ike to Naga, may she guide him to a better Place." spoke Libra a War Monk, who had joined the Shepards in the Fight to reach Emmeryn to save her and was now after he had volunteered to be the Pastor for the two Funerals, was giving the last guidance as the empty Casket, which normally would have been the last resting place for Robyn, was lowered slowly down into the Hole of the Grave.

Looking at the sight of the empty Casket being lowered down Marth couldn't keep herself from shading a tear. Hearing the Footsteps of many People coming from behind her she whipped fast with one of her sleeves the escaped Tear away so that no one would see her in her vulnerable state. Turning her Head around in the direction as of where the Footsteps were coming from, she couldn't believe her Eyes to see all of the Shepards and the two Kahn's standing there looking with sad expressions at the Casket which still got lowered down into the Hole.

"Hello Marth, me and the other Shepards want to give Ike the last Honor." spoke Chrom silently as he looked shortly over at the Casket.

"Thank you Sir Chrom. I appreciate your coming and console." replied Marth back as she tried to hold eye contact, while wearing Robyn's Glasses, to Chrom's eyes.

"I want to thank you again for bringing Emmeryn back to us." said Chrom with a wink of his left eye as to keep the secret of Emmeryn, who was still unconscious lying in a secret Room, only between themselves.

"It was not my doing in this... the one your whole Thank should be given to is lying right now somewhere in the Plegian Desert." replied Marth sadly back to him as she remembered herself as of how Robyn got blasted away from Aversa's Dark Magic Spell and she fanatical trying to contact him only to get no answer back from him, which only could mean that he had died either through the Spell or the resulting hard Impact with the Ground. Trying not to cry then and there from remembering this and her own Father standing right in front of her, Marth turned her attention back to the Casket.

Hearing Marth talk this way back to him and her directing her view over to the Casket, moved something on the inside of Chrom, what he couldn't quite place by himself.

"Yes, but... I somehow have still hope that he is still alive. I mean look, his Armor looks like as it can easily take on a whole Army. And he already proved this to us as he took with it basically from what Robin had told me two very powerful Thoron spells head on. You saw as he came to our Help in the Castle that he can survive something like this without getting hurt." spoke Chrom to her as he stepped next to her and put his right Hand onto her Shoulder.

Feeling her Father touching her, trying to reassure her sent shivers down her spine as she still tried to look at the Casket, which had now reached the Holes Ground. Stepping slowly silently forward next to the Grave leaving Chrom behind, Marth took off the Glasses and held them above the Hole with her right Hand. Looking again at the Glasses she remembered everything what she and Robyn had done in the short Time they had known each other. Letting slightly go she held it now only with her pointer Finger and Thumb above the Hole as she started to think about what her Father just had told to her.

'Hope. What if he really is not dead? What if he is right now walking around again searching for me? I can't just throw them away! These Glasses are the only way for him to find me or me him! Until there is no true evidence that he really is dead, there is still Hope. Hope never Dies!' thought Marth as she closed her whole Hand around the Glasses and put them again on. Turning around she walked with new found strength past Chrom while she thanked him shortly before she left the Grave Yard.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Standing in front of the Inn, from which Rex had told him Marth's Signal was coming from, Robyn was thinking about what he should say if he meets Marth and what kind of reaction she would give him. Putting his Helmet off so that Marth knew that it was really him, he opened the door and stepped inside seeing the Person he was searching for sitting at the Inn's Bar with a full Glass of some kind of red Liquid standing in front of her. Walking slowly up to her Robyn could even with the Glasses on see that she was from her facial features deep in thought. Sitting himself therefore on the Chair next to her he kept on watching her.

'What is Marth thinking? Huh... at last Irina is standing behind with Rex who is keeping watch that she isn't going to do something stupid.' thought Robyn with a small smile as he remembered on how Rex must be right now holding Irina close at Gun Point with his Dual Heavy Duty Shotguns.

Remembering again as to why he was here, Robyn got back to look at Marth only to see her staring right back at him.

* * *

 _RSNC out._


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

The TR OC belongs to Wolfund.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER, RIPSWORD and PHASE DAO.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

She couldn´t believe her Eyes. Sitting right next to her in a Chair of the Inn´s Bar sat Robyn looking with a small Smile at her. Thinking that she must have drunk unknowingly some of the as very strong considered Feroxi Wine in front of her, Marth turned her attention away from Robyn to the Glass only to see that she hadn´t took even once one sip of it.

'This can´t be right… is this some sort of trick my mind is playing on me now because of guilt that he sacrificed himself?' asked Marth herself as she stared disbelieved from behind the Glasses she wore at the Glass Wine in front of her.

'If I turn around he must be gone or so… but… do I really want that he is gone?' thought Marth as she caught herself unable to turn around. Finding it ridiculous to think something like this she took a deep breath and turned herself again back to Robyn only to see that he was still there.

"Is something Wrong, Marth?" asked Robyn concerned her as he saw her directing her attention first at the strange Liquid in front of her and then back at him.

Hearing Robyn ask this Question a million thoughts started to float around in her Head. 'No, it can´t be that Robyn could be that fast. Oh no, did he really died like I thought before? Is this his Ghost? What is it doing here? Why does he come back to me? Could it be that he is here to hunt me, so that I will never forget what he did? I need … I don´t know…'

"Hello Marth! Are you alright? Are you… drunk? Did you started to drink because of me?" asked Robyn her again interrupting her thoughts as he put one and one together.

"What? No, I´m not drunk. I only wanted to drink one. What are you doing here?" asked Marth after she came out of her thought´s and processing this Question, finding it actually relieving that if that really is Robyn´s Ghost he is not here to harm her.

"I? Oh… I am here to follow you and save the World, so basically just like always. Why do you ask this?" asked Robyn back as he couldn´t find a solution as to why Marth would ask him this.

"What? Don´t you know? Robyn… you are a Ghost." stated Marth back to Robyn, who couldn´t believe his Ears hearing Marth saying that she is sure that he must be some sort of Ghost.

"Marth… what makes you so sure of-" tried Robyn to ask until he got interrupted by a drunken Feroxi, who had stood up from his Place and was now standing behind Marth.

"Hello Miss? Do you want to have some fun with me and my Friends over there?" asked the Man in a drunken slur as he pointed over to a place where three other even more drunken Man were sitting staring over to them.

"No, I am not interested." stated Marth back to the Man still staring at Robyn giving this way the Man not even a single look while her right Hand already rested on her Falchions Hilt.

"Aww… come on Miss, don´t give me the cold Shoulder. Come on we just want to talk with you. Really, that Knight is way too low for your league." Tried the Man again as his Hand got very close to Marth´s Shoulder. As this happened she herself was close to draw her Falchion and cut the Man´s Arm for invading her personal space. Directing her view slightly away from Robyn she got surprised to see out of the corner of her view Robyn´s Hand shot forward catching the Man of guard and gripping said Man´s Hand.

"She said no!" were the only Words that left Robyn´s mouth. Seeing that he was held and hearing what the strange Knight said to him, the Man directed his view over to him.

"Let me go right now Blondie! If you not let go, I and my Friends will make you pay dearly for interrupting me while I try to flirt with this Woman here!" shouted the Man pissed off down to him, making his own Friends stand up and walk or more like stumble slowly over to them.

Standing slowly up and pressing the drunken Man effortlessly back this way, Robyn looked shortly over to the Mans Friends and saw that they are not really a match in this state for him. "You know, you can consider yourself lucky as I left my Sword back so that I won´t trigger exactly something like this. But that doesn´t mean that I can´t fight back. You better should go home as you are way too drunk to do anything to Me." spoke Robyn back in a low aggressive tone as he was still annoyed from Irina who never stopped insulting him on the way to the Town, he and Marth are right now inside of.

"Hahaha… did you heard that?! Blondie here thinks that he can beat a Feroxi just with Words! Friends! Let´s show him what we Feroxi do in this situation." shouted the Man, even more arrogantly than Irina ever could be, over to his Friends as he pulled slowly something from one of his Pockets out.

Seeing the Man pull slowly something out, Robyn didn´t needed to guess as of what the object could be. Reacting therefore instantly he turned the Man with an expertly well done Arm movement around and got him into an headlock while he exerted power onto the Man´s Arm bringing it close to dislocate it. "I give you now one chance. If you are smart enough you will take this chance and go Home before I shatter your Shoulder, which will take either a very long time to Heal with a full recovery or well I think you won´t want to being helped by your Friends all the Time if you need to pick something with this Arm up." treated Robyn, forgetting completely Healing Magic of this World, to the Man as he looked shortly over to the Mans Friends who were standing stock still.

"Argh… Alright… I give up." murmured the Man so that Robyn let go of him. Being still stupid enough the Man draws his Dagger and turned around to swipe for Robyn´s Throat only to be greeted by Robyn´s armored Fist smashing against his solar plexus. Being only strong enough to not break the Man´s rips, as Robyn was refusing to take someone's live who is just drunk, the Man fall on his Back as he dropped his Dagger. Breathing hard the Man looked up to see Robyn staring disappointed down at him.

"I thought you will learn… hmpf looks like if you still refuse that I need to give you a lesson as of how you never should think that you can attack a Heavy Assault and an NC one at that with a plain ordinary knife. So better get lost." spoke Robyn down to him placing his right foot directly on the Place where he had hit him after kicking the Dagger away and ignoring now the Man´s Friends, who already had also several Daggers in their Hands stumbling over to him.

"Alright… I give up this Time for real." stammered the Man defeated up to him making Robyn step away from him. Standing up the Man nodded shortly to his Friends as to say that they should not try it. After that the Man met up with them and left the Inn so that they cannot get into more trouble with this strange Knight.

Having seen all this Marth now knew that Robyn was real and alive.

Sitting himself down again on the Chair Robyn tried to speak up, but before he could do this Marth interrupted him in doing something which he never could have thought she would do to him.

*SLAP*

"Oww…that hurt. How can you slap so hard?" asked Robyn to Marth´s slap on his right Cheek.

* * *

"I hope you will keep your promise." spoke Marth over to Robyn as she and he were now moving to the part of the Forest where Rex and Irina were right now waiting.

"Yes." replied he only back to her with his Helmet back on.

"So? Who do you want me to meet again?" asked Marth to Robyn as she had made sure that he will never do again what he had done before as he stayed back so that she could escape with Emmeryn.

"Ok… this will be hard for you. Do you still remember what I once told you about that stuff from my World somehow ended up here?" asked Robyn to Marth remembering her of the Evening were he reveled his Jet Boots to her.

"Yes, why?" asked she back as she remembered herself of Robyn jumping on top of the Wall and later jumping with her on top of a House.

"Well, why I got here so fast… is because after I got blasted away I hit a Sand Dune in which a Crate from my own Faction lied, which is from the same Time from which my Boots are from. Let´s say that in that Crate was well… there was a Robot which I used to get here way faster than a normal Horse could. A Robot is basically a by my own People created Machine that sometimes has an AI installed." explained Robyn to Marth hoping that she will understand this.

"A.I. what´s that?" asked Marth back as she couldn´t access the database, which was still stored in Robyn´s own Armor.

"An AI or known as Artificial Intelligence is to make it simple basically like a normal Person who can learn and think on his own, just that the difference is that he was created instead of born." explained Robyn trying to make it as simple as possible for Marth to understand this. "Rex, also this Person is a big robotic Dog, who originally was created to Rescue and Defend a Soldiers life as rebirthing was to that Time not invented. He is a Prototype and therefore the only one of his kind and has an Personality that from what I could see up till now is that of well… what a normal Dog would do except that he is big and has Dual Shotguns for Defense proposes." continued Robyn finding it also hard to understand this if it weren´t for that he experienced it by himself.

"Alright… I take your Word on this, who is actually the second Person?" asked she as she couldn´t understand this but took Robyn´s Word for granted.

"Now… well it´s hard to tell this, but that other Person is also someone from my World." told Robyn her letting the most important part out.

"What? Someone from your Faction too?" asked Marth feeling somehow that Robyn was trying to avoid this topic the most.

* * *

"Rebel Scum!"

"Republic Dog!"

"Crutch Assault!"

"Bail Assault!"

"Ground Pounder!"

"Sky Knight!"

She couldn´t believe this! They act just like a bunch of little Children! This Woman is unbelievable. First she smokes some kind of strange stick and then out of nowhere she starts to verbal assault Robyn, who after several Insults starts also to insult back. How Robyn had not killed that Woman on their first meeting is a Mystery for herself. Really, the first time both met, the Woman really needed to joke about her choice of attire, which because of being blue and golden resembled that of Robyn´s Faction. The other Thing was Rex, this… wolf-like whatever is instead like Robyn´s Armor more rounded resembling the shape of a Wolf clearly who is… well as big as a normal Horse would be. How this… Dog… can walk around and actually to her own surprise can talk is something she already thinks will be way to complex for herself to understand. Looking back and forth between Robyn and that Irina, she tried to make both focus on her.

"Both of you stop right now!" shouted Marth at both, which to her delight brought both out of their insulting state.

"Aww come on Marth… this is just us both letting out some pent up steam." tried the way taller Woman Irina to explain to which Robyn only shook his Head from his position.

"My Scanners indicate that no one of you both has "steam" that you can be let out." spoke Rex up not understanding what the TR meant.

"Rex… that´s just a saying. Don´t take every Word for granted that someone else says." explained Robyn to Rex, who was walking restless around the Campfire all three were now sitting around.

"How is it even possible that you both are not trying to kill each other?" asked Marth exasperated as she wasn´t able to come up with something as both were quite hostile to each other, while she ignored Robyn and Rex talking to each other.

"What do I know? It could be that Rebel Scum here is a sissy under all his Armor." stated Irina back to Marth, while mocking Robyn yet again.

"I slowly start to regret it that I didn´t stabbed my Sword between your Eyes as I had the chance after Rex here cut down the Tree you were trying to hide in." answered Robyn back being slightly on Edge from being yet again Insulted.

"What kind of Soldier are you actually Lady Irina?" asked Marth, ignoring Robyn´s slowly rising intent to kill, as she was interested in the Jet Pack what the Light Assault was wearing on her back.

"I? I am a Light Assault; while my Armor is not as durable as our Friend Rebel Scum here. I am able to bring chaos and confusion to the Battlefield as I can flank an Enemy and attack them from unexpected angles. Most times a Light Assault uses high power Carbines for close to mid distance fights, but my most preferred style is with a Shotgun for Death from above." explained Irina letting out the fact that she normally is not really used to this as being a Pilot instead a ground Soldier, but for her dismay Robyn heard that and started to correct her.

"First Lieutenant, you should better say that you are a Pilot and not a ground Soldier. Marth this means that she is not really used to fight on the Ground like Me." corrected Robyn Irina, while Marth was staring fascinated at the Jet Pack of Irina.

"Do you have also a Sword like Robyn here, Lady Irina?" asked Marth ignoring the unseen "if looks could kill" situation between both.

"Yes, it is called Ripsword and its design is still from the Time before our People came to Auraxis." spoke Irina as she pulled her Sword from her Storage Device, as she being a Light Assault needs to place it there to have more room to run free around. As she pulled the Sword out Robyn started to tense up which was not lost on Marth, who could clearly see that he was staring with his Visor direct at the Sword.

'Is he afraid of the Sword? No this can´t be…' asked Marth herself in her mind as she watched Robyn, who was following every movement of the Sword which Irina made. Watching him Marth also found it strange now that Robyn was holding his Sword since all the Time he picked it back up as both came back to the place.

"Robyn, why are you actually holding your Sword the whole Time and why did you not bring it with you to the Inn?" asked she therefore so to find out why he hadn´t brought it along.

"My Armor is still damaged; therefore all Systems including the Magnetical attachment System are not working, meaning that I need to walk around with my Sword in Hand. As to basically avoid what happened in the Bar I needed to let Rex here guard it until I came back here." explained Robyn as he finally directed his attention away from Irina´s Sword to his own. Hearing this Irina poked slightly up.

"You had drunk booze? This is not really surprising coming from you Rebel Scum." spoke Irina up, finding it not surprising that Robyn as being a German had drunk an alcoholic drink in a Bar.

"No I did not do this. Do you think that I drunk booze just because my Ancestors had invented some kind of festival where everyone is drinking a giant amount of beer until they puke or fall into a comatose state? Because no, I am not such a kind of Person." explained Robyn to Irina, reveling to Marth something about his own People and also remembering her of her Aunt Emmeryn´s state with the part "comatose state".

"Wait, Robyn we need to talk about something of the upmost importance." said she therefore as she stood up and indicated Robyn to follow her away from the Camp they were right now in.

Leaving the Camp and coming to an empty clearing in the Forest, Marth turned around to Robyn and started to ask about her Aunt Emmeryn´s Condition.

"Robyn we have a problem." stated she to him as she turned around in his direction.

"Problem? What Problem?" asked Robyn her concerned back, as he didn´t saw any kind of problem with Rex and Irina coming along with them.

"The Queen, my Aunt as you found out, is in a comatose state right now and we don´t know if she either wakes up again." stated Marth back to him showing what the problem is.

"Well… it could be either that she is not from Auraxis or that she hit her Head pretty hard from the fall… I really don´t know… we should better give her some Time for the Nanites to work on her recovery, until than her destiny is unknown." tried Robyn to explain the situation, which was actually new for him as the Nanites normally revived the Person in question and brought it at last to a stable state so that an Medic could easily heal the Person fully.

"Do you think that she will get back to her normal self?" asked Marth concerned him as she still knows what her death meant for her Father, who never came really over it in all the Time until his own death.

"I really don´t know… but we never should give up hope. I mean you know what I told you before as I lost it on Auraxis." tried Robyn to assure her, sounding for her a little bit too much like her own Father on the Funeral.

"I hope so… but thank you Robyn." replied Marth back to him with a small smile.

"Alright… we should better get back to the other two, as I don´t want that Irina stays to long alone around Rex, so that he picks some of her Personality up." stated Robyn with a small laugh to Marth as he started to move back to the Camp, leaving her alone to her Thoughts.

Thinking about everything right now and hearing Robyn say this and walk back to their Camp, she shook her Head slightly until she started to follow him slowly with a genuine smile gracing her Face.

* * *

 _RSNC out._


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

The TR OC belongs to Wolfund.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER, RIPSWORD and PHASE DAO.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

 **VR Room**

"As you told me that you suck at this I thought that you were joking." replied Robyn to Irina as both were right now inside the VR Room thanks to their Virtual Reality Function of their Helmets. Seeing that Irina was completely unable to hit one of the Holographic Targets from a moderate distance Robyn, who was to even his own distaste training her so that she could fight on her own, changed tactics and "ordered" her to get her preferred Shotgun and close the distance to 10 m. Standing now next to her he couldn't believe it that she still couldn't hit her chosen Target, what for his further distaste was a NC Heavy Assault too, which looked exactly like a complete replica of himself. Overlooking this so that they could go on he advised her to get after each shot closer to the Target until she actually hit it.

"Ha got it!" shouted Irina in triumph as 5 pellets of her Shotgun hit the Target on less than 5 m, which was already so close that she could spit at her Target and do a bigger effect to it this way than her 5 pellets.

"Alright... looks like you would never had been a MAX Unit if you would have been in the NC... uh...well alright I can see your problem, your stance is way off." explained Robyn to her as he pointed his Bruiser Shotgun at a new Target from the 10 m mark, he was still standing at after Irina got out of the Way. Letting several shots out at the Target of a TR Light Assault half of the Pump Action Shotgun pellets hit their Target each time.

"It's not really surprising that a member of the Shotgun Faction can actually use one too." spoke Irina pissed off to Robyn from being literary stepped on by him.

"Do you really think that we are proud about this? I mean my special Heavy Gun is just another three times burst Shotgun... ok it is more accurate, but let's face it; it is not different like the Mini Chain Gun or the Lasher. I wished sometimes that we had something more like a Battle Rifle which uses Rail Gun Technology to make us able to shoot and pin down Enemies from the Distance." spoke Robyn more to himself than to Irina as he already started to dream about such a Rifle. "It would look so cool..."

Seeing Robyn being unaware of his surroundings Irina made herself a plan and moved back to the Building where all the Consoles were placed.

Coming after several minutes out of his thoughts he, for his surprise, could see that Irina was not anywhere around him. Thinking that she must have left the VR Room and moved to one of the simulated Continents as to try out the showed stance on some moving and actually back firing Targets he turned around and moved back to the Building. Or at last he tried that until a bunch of Rockets slammed directly in front of him into the Ground. Looking up he stared directly into the Hellfire Rocket Pods of a Mossy hovering directly above him. Seeing this Robyn's whole body went from the surprise instantly into a shock state making him unable to move. "Aww shit Irina told me that she is going to do this..." were his last Words as the Rockets slammed into his position killing him in several fiery explosions.

Coming after several minutes back out of the Rebirth Tube Robyn was greeted by a laughing Irina standing in front of him.

"Hahaha... I basically told you so... wait what are you doing with this Jack Hammer?" asked Irina shocked as she saw Robyn pulling the oversized Shotgun out.

"You know..." started Robyn as he choked the Gun. "That it was intended for this Shotgun not to be an OHK Weapon?" asked Robyn a rhetorical question as he pointed the big business end at Irina, who got the rhetorical part and started to run away from him.

* * *

Sitting on one of the Vanguards of the VR Room was Marth in a Light Assault Armor staring at "her" own Mag Saber. Feeling it still strange that this Place is not real and that she isn't able to use her Falchion here she moved her left Hand behind herself as to make sure that her Hair was again like when she was trying to pretend to be a Man so that it didn't got in the way of her Jet Pack. Feeling that everything was alright she was now, after getting a quick crash course in using the Light Assault Class, ready to begin some training in using something Robyn had called Carbines. Hearing several loud explosions after some time she looked around and saw that one of these Aircrafts as Robyn had called them was now landing close to the Building she, Robyn and Irina had first came to in this strange place. Standing up, after seeing Irina walking over to the what Robyn had called Rebirth Tube, from the Vanguard she used the Jet Pack to fly over to the Building. On the half way there she saw Irina running out of the Building with a clearly angry Robyn holding a strange Weapon running after her.

"You can run but you can never hide!" shouted Robyn at Irina as he was running after her.

"Really? Then watch this!" shouted she back before she used her Jet Pack to fly on the Roof of the Building making Robyn unable to teach her a lesson for killing him.

Seeing Irina getting out of harm's way in hiding on the Roof Robyn wanted to use a Console to change his Class so that he can continue with the chase until Marth came up to him.

"What is now wrong?" asked she him tired as she could already expect that something stupid happened between both again.

"Oh Marth I forgot that you were also here... do you need something?" asked he back trying to avoid the topic.

"Well... you still need to uphold our Deal as you want to show me how your World is." replied Marth after several seconds of thinking about it back.

"Ah the Deal... fine come along." stated Robyn back as he mentioned her to follow him after he remembered as of how Marth will show Irina on how she can use a Sword. She had already therefore shown Irina in the VR Room first on how to use her Sword so that she will not do exactly that again what she did on her first try, what ended to Robyn's own surprise that she cut her own Foot.

"Alright Marth you still know on how to use a Console?" asked Robyn her after he guided her to a Console and looked her up and down for several seconds.

"Yes... is something wrong?" stated she back to Robyn as she realized that he was directing his attention more to her Armor than to her Face.

"Ehm nothing... it's just... well do you really like to use this camo?" asked Robyn her finding the with different colors spotted Armor very interesting even if it could lead to some complications as to why the simulated NC Soldiers could see her later on as an Enemy.

"Yes, I really like it. Is there a problem? If there is a problem with it I can change it." replied Marth fast back to him feeling somehow sad that her as by herself as "beautiful" considered camo was going to be a problem.

"No, it's your choice and if you like it you should keep It." explained he to her before he continued. "Alright, choose a Carbine and get into the firing Line over there." said he to her as he pointed over to the firing Line so that she could try out and find a suiting one from the different types of Carbines which the NC Arsenal has to offer.

* * *

 **Simulated Indar, Rashnu Bio Lab 12:00 EST**

"Alright Marth, this is your first Day. As to make it easy for you we will defend this Base from the TR. The other Soldiers have already moved out of the Rebirth Room to defend and hold the two Main Entrances. Your job as a Light Assault will be to hold the Roofs and take out priority Targets from above. If the TR tries to MAX Crash us you must use your C4 to blow as many MAX Units as possible with your two sticks of C4 up. I will stay on the Ground as a Heavy Assault as to hold like the other ones the Buildings. If you need ammunition and healing you need to find an Engineer and Medic. Also I need to advice you that on the Roofs you are except other Light Assaults on your own. If you die up there you need to rebirth. If the Enemy attack gets after some Time weaker I will contact you so that we meet up before we move out of the Bio Lab to take one of the Bases there. Be advised that on the Landing Pads you will get also attacked by Aircrafts. I must go now the Soldier's need someone to lead them." explained Robyn to Marth in a hasted tone before he gave her a nod and run out of the Room in the direction of one of the Buildings.

'He just leaves me alone?' asked Marth herself disbelieved as she looked around. Hearing nothing which could explain as that there will be a battle in this Area she moved over to the only Console in the Room.

"Oh... and before I forget it, Marth you can also change the Class to whatever you want. As there is no real reason for you to be a Light Assault forever, just experiment with the different Classes until you find one that you prefer." explained Robyn to her as she was browsing through the Console with the Communication Device of the Glasses she wore.

"Why do you let me actually all alone here?" asked Marth back ignoring slightly the Topic he had spoken of before.

"Well... let's say that my first day on Auraxis as I told you before was not that great. I mean I was all alone with no memory and no help. So... ahem... welcome to Auraxis and have a nice day." were the last Words that Robyn spoke to her as he terminated their communication line.

'You are really a great Help.' thought Marth sarcastically until she remembered herself about what Robyn had told her before that he had actually no one that was there to help him even in the slightest. 'This is selfish of me, everyone in Robyn's World has gone through this without that someone had shown them of how they can survive here. I should better follow his example and advice to try to survive here as long as I can without dying.' declared Marth determined to herself before she rushed out of the Room. Clutching the AF Bandit in both of her own Hands she used the Jet Pack to get on top of the first Roof. Running along the Roof and coming to the end she used the Jet Pack yet again to land on the next Roof from were she had an overview of the corridors below her. Standing at the Edge and looking down she could see several Explosions going off in the distance near one of the Main Entrances of the Bio Lab. Seeing this she had made herself a target as to where she will go to help defend this place.

* * *

"TR MAX at the Door." shouted the Soldier next to Robyn, who were both taking cover behind a Crate.

Looking over the Crate and seeing the MAX Robyn started to shout orders to the Soldiers around him. "Concentrate your fire on the MAX! NC MAX Units shield Formation forward!" shouted he as he took aim with his Anchor LMG at the MAX and pulled the trigger.

Being ordered by their Major General the MAX Units brought their left Arms infront of them activating this way their Aegis Energy Shield so that they could cover their Engineers, who were following them to repair them nonstop. Providing cover for their Engineers the MAX Units started now to move in the direction of the Door where the Enemy was holding their Position in preparation to breach the Room.

Closing the distance the first MAX Unit who reached its TR counterpart deactivated its Shield and let lose its double Heavy Duty Shotguns damaging the TR MAX critical. Reloading and letting lose another load the TR MAX from not being repaired by its own Engineer, who got killed by Marth, dropped with a loud thud to the Ground.

Seeing in the Kill feed that Marth had followed one of his advices from the VR Room Robyn felt somehow proud of himself.

'Good job Marth.' thought he before he saw the MAX Unit, who killed the TR MAX, get blown up by a brick of C4 which another TR had thrown through the Door.

"MAX Units get back! Provide cover for the other Soldier's until our Light Assaults have dealt with the Enemies at the Door." shouted he over the loud sounds of the raging Battle making the MAX Units to move back and providing cover with their Shields.

* * *

Standing on top of the Roof and looking down Marth could make out several red armored Soldiers walking below her around the Place. Seeing an Engineer repairing the MAX Unit below her she remembered herself as of how Robyn had told her in the VR Room that Engineers and Medics were priority Targets she took aim and let lose a volley from the Carbine hitting the Engineer several times in the Head killing him. Having killed the Engineer of the red MAX Unit Marth could not believe her Eyes as out of the Door a giant amount of golden Streaks flying everywhere impacted the MAX Unit making it drop dead to the Ground.

'What was that!? Oh Gods, its extremely loud here! How can someone live for 100 Years like this? How is Robyn able to be so "normal"?' asked Marth herself until the TR Soldiers below her found out who had killed their Engineer and opened fire on her.

Getting hit by the concentrated fire of the angry TR Soldiers Marth fell down from the Roof hitting the Ground hard in front of the Door.

* * *

"Marth! No!" shouted Robyn as he saw her hitting the Place in front of the Door. Seeing that she had died he stopped himself barely from running over to her knowing that she will be alright as this was just a simulation. Crouching back down behind the Crate as to avoid several Bullets flying for his Head he started to think about what just happened. 'I hope Marth will be alright in dealing with this.' thought he as he looked back over the Crate after the Bullets flying for his Head had stopped so that he could see that she had already rebirthed.

"Marth are you alright?" asked Robyn concerned for Marth's well being as he opened the communication line to her again.

"I... I am alright... but I think that this was enough for today." stuttered Marth back having to deal with her "own" death right now.

"Alright I will stop the Simulation right now." stated he back to her as he ended the Simulation.

* * *

 **Ragna Ferox, Forest**

Coming back to reality Robyn looked over to Marth, who was sitting on her own Log breathing hard and swallow. Standing slowly up and walking over to her so that he stood next to her he started to talk with her.

"Marth... this was a simulation, you don't have to fear for your live." replied he worried as he was standing next to her seeing her in this state.

"But it felt so real." stammered she frightened back to him as her Body shook uncontrollable while she looked up to him.

Seeing her and talking like this Robyn sat himself next to her taking off his Helmet.

"Marth... I am so sorry that you have gone through this. I... I am so much used to death that I forgot the pain and how it felt for me the first Time that happened." spoke Robyn sadly to her as he could imagine as of how she must feel right now.

"I... I need some Time for myself." stammered Marth as she stood slowly up and tried to walk away only to get stopped by Robyn who held her Arm.

"Marth... we should better talk about this." replied he while pulling her back so that she sat herself back down.

"I don't want to be a burden." muttered Marth silently to herself what was still not lost on Robyn.

"Marth you aren't a burden and you will never be one as I see you as Friend. Friends help each other no matter what happens." stated he back to her making her look sharply back at him.

"What... what do you mean with this?" asked she back to him stuttering still slightly but not as strong as before.

"I... I... don't really know... I am not used to this... I am only used to kill and destroy... I... I... I think I am the worst example of a Human being you can find in the World. I mean... I left you all alone by yourself, this was irresponsible of me. You know what? Don't take this serious. I swear as long as I am around you, you don't have to fear anything that can hurt you. I make sure of it." replied Robyn determined back to her after he couldn't find the right Words as he was unable to come up with something else which could reassure her that she will never die.

"Robyn... you... I... thank you." was the only sentence that Marth could say back to him.

"Alright... I think I should get Irina back out of the VR as we still need to follow the Shepards and also I will take the Sword Training over from you, at last Irina isn't going to cut her own Foot again thanks to your help." said he before he stood up and walked over to Irina, who was still in the VR doing whatever he wasn't interested in. Shaking the Woman and getting her this way back to reality Robyn told her that she should prepare herself for walking again. Moving over to Rex after that he could see that the Robot was processing the database, which he could give him thanks to his HUD and Helmet working since this morning again.

"Rex, make yourself ready we are going to move out." spoke he to him what brought him out of his state.

"Alright Robyn, it is quite a concern to find everything out about the War." replied he back as he stood slowly up.

"Yes it is..." spoke Robyn lost in his thoughts back to him as he started to think back to Marth.

* * *

 _RSNC out._


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

The TR OC belongs to Wolfund.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER, RIPSWORD and PHASE DAO.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

Following the Shepards was the most grueling task Robyn had ever needed to do in the state he was right now in. A typical quirky remark of Rex was not really going to lighten his mood, which is still from the "incident" not really high. Even insults from Irina fell on deaf Ears, which leaded her to actually stop this by herself until he got out of this down trodden state. As to make matters worse Marth was until now leading them and only talking if they needed to wait and stay back so that they wouldn't walk right into the Shepards if they made a small brake or were camping for the Night.

Having followed the Shepards since "the incident" Robyn was most times directing his view at Marth's Back thinking about on how she was still feeling from the death experience she had gone through.

'It's my fault that she is now this way. Why did I need to make this stupid Deal at all? I should better find a way to cheer her up or else...' thought he as he looked around the Road finding nothing which he could think of to use to make her like she was before the "incident".

"Hey, Robyn pick up some Flowers and give them to her." spoke Rex thanks to his own communication Device to Robyn.

"Why should I do this?" asked Robyn surprised back to Rex leaving his sad state as he couldn't believe that the Robot could come up with something like this.

"My Creator always did that to cheer his Wife up." answered the Robot back sounding again a little bit sad as he remembered himself of his Creator.

"Rex you know that they basically were... what was it again called?" asked Robyn back as he wasn't able to come up with what people do if they are living together.

"Married? Is this the Word that you were searching for?" asked Rex rhetorical back as he started to walk next to him.

"Ehm... what does this means?" asked Robyn as he didn't know what Rex was talking about.

"If two people love each other they marry another to live until their end together." explained Rex to him bringing up more questions than answers for Robyn.

"Love? What is that?" asked he as he was unsure as of what the Word meant.

"I also don't really know. Some Scientist stated that love must be some kind of chemical reaction through hormones and pheromones. Wait... why you don't know this!? Have you lived under some kind of Rock for your whole life?" exclaimed Rex shocked as he couldn't understand as to why Robyn, a Human, doesn't know what Love meant.

"Uhh... War. No Memory." stated Robyn in a deadpan tone back to him.

"Yeah... sorry, I forgot that." replied Rex back as he remembered himself about Robyn's condition.

"So? Do you want still to do what I just asked you?" continued Rex after several minutes of silence between both.

"I should better not. The last thing is that she gets crept out by me walking with Flowers in my Hand after her while she is in this state." answered Robyn back thinking and imaging this, he came up with that he shouldn't do this.

"Alright." were the only Words before Rex picked his speed up so that he was going to walk next to Marth.

'What is he doing?' asked Robyn himself as he could see that both were actually talking to each other. Being unable to hear them from the distance he could only see that Marth looked several times back at him before she looked back into the direction they were going. Passing Rex, after he was done talking with her and getting slower, the only thing he could hear coming from him was a good luck. Looking at Rex and then back to Marth he could see that she had now directed one of her Arms in his direction and mentioned with her Hand to come closer.

'Rex I swear...' thought he as he picked his own speed up so that he was soon walking next to her.

"Is it the Truth what Rex just told me?" asked Marth to Robyn as she turned a questioning gaze in his direction.

'I swear Rex gets deactivated for some Time later.' thought Robyn angry to himself before he answered her question.

"Yes." replied he only back to her as he tried to avoid her questioning gaze in looking straight ahead.

"Alright, follow me." stated she even back to him as she turned left and leaved this way the Road into the surrounding Forest.

Stopping and standing stock still Robyn was first not able to think what is going to happen now. Heaving his Shoulders in a Shrug after several seconds he began to follow her into the Forest with Irina and Rex close behind.

Following Marth and coming to a Clearing he was first fearing that she will want to explain something to him until he saw that she had drawn her own Sword and was standing in her signature Sword fighting stance directed at him.

"Draw your Sword." were the only Words who left her Mouth.

'Rex... you set this up, right?' thought he as he realized that Rex had somehow convinced Marth to do a mock Battle against him.

Hearing Marth saying this Robyn detached his Sword from his Hip and placed himself in his own Sword fighting stance, which resulted in him holding the Mag Saber on his right side with his both Hands at the Hilt holding it sideways with the Tip pointing at Marth while he stood slightly sideways with his left Foot in front of himself.

Seeing that Robyn was ready, Marth lost no Time and dashed fast at him preparing a sideward's slash, which not to her surprise Robyn was able to block.

Blocking Marth's initiation attack, Robyn turned to the left, letting Marth's Sword slide along his Blade emitting sparks from the friction of Metal on Metal in the process as he readied himself to kick her away with his right Foot.

Seeing Robyn's counter attack in trying to kick her away Marth jumped fast backwards with a back flip avoiding barely the armored Boot. Landing on her Feet she dashed again at Robyn, but this Time she attacked him with a combo of different Strikes, which Robyn either blocked or evaded at a hairs breath.

Being attacked from Marth, Robyn needed somehow to change from the defense to the offense. Coming up with a plan he tried to make Marth to interlock her Sword with his own, so that he could gain the advantage because of his strength. The only problem for him was that she already predicted this from seeing him breaking the Spine of the Chieftain as they had met the first Time and was therefore avoiding this situation as much as possible leading Robyn to stay on the defense. Seeing that Marth was avoiding to do what he had first planed Robyn changed his Tactic in jumping backwards to put some distance between himself and her. Rushing after that forward both passed each other as their Swords collided, making Sparks fly again into the Air. Turning after that around he was greeted by Marth jumping up into the Air as she started to do exactly the same what he had seen her doing in the Arena before he got hit by Robin's Thoron Spell. Jumping out of the way in Time he looked on as Marth crashed with her Sword into the Ground while she rolled still from the forward movement along it carving with her Falchion a straight line into it.

Finally losing the forward movement Marth landed on her Feet to turn around only to see that Robyn had followed her and was now finally able to go on the offense. Needing to block the first strike she couldn't believe that she was close to losing her hold on Falchion's hilt from Robyn's literally Bone breaking attack. Getting hit again from a new attack in the other direction she was still able to hold onto her Sword until a directed kick from Robyn hit her Falchion's flat dull side what ended in him kicking the Sword out of her grasp. Losing Falchion and having Robyn's Sword pointed directly at her she knew that she had lost.

"Very well. You have won and therefore your request will be granted, but I will still have the saying in when and where it will be done." replied Marth as she crossed her Arms in front of her back to him sounding a little bit as if she didn't really liked it to lose to him. Hearing this Robyn was, thankfully for wearing his Helmet and therefore unable to being seen, staring puzzled back at her. Putting his Sword away from her and back to its rightful place he started to think about what just happened.

'What did Rex told her?' asked Robyn confused from Marth's reaction himself until he could hear a loud and fast clapping sound.

Turning in the sounds direction Robyn was greeted to see Irina standing next to Rex clapping very fast her Hands against each other.

"That was awesome! Marth, how did you do that?" exclaimed Irina loudly making Marth also to turn in her direction.

"Pardon me?" asked Marth back as she didn't knew what Irina was meaning.

"How did you do that rolling part in the Air? Seriously, can you please show me how I can do this too?" pleaded Irina sounding for Robyn's surprise more like a young child completely out of character from her normal altitude.

"No. I am sorry. This is a secret technique that is used by my Family since a very long Time. As it being a Secret only the closest Friends of my Family are allowed to know on how it is done." stated she back to Irina bursting her bubble pretty fast.

"Aww... am I at last allowed to know its Name?" asked Irina back as she hoped to find with its Name by herself out on how it will be done.

"The Name is Aithir, which is all that I will give you." replied Marth back to her before she pulled her Sword free from a Tree in which it had stuck itself thanks to Robyn's kick.

"Come on now we need to keep following the Shepards." continued she as she started to move in the direction of the Road they had originally came from.

Following her and passing Rex, Robyn stopped and turned to him as he started to ask him about what he had told to her before this Battle for whatever he doesn't know happened.

"That's a surprise Robyn. You must wait and see what it will be." stated Rex back to him before he started to move a little bit too fast for Robyn's own liking after Marth letting him stand there all alone as Irina had followed directly after Marth.

"What are you planning Rex?" asked Robyn himself aloud suspiciously until he could hear Marth shouting his Name so that he started to finally follow them.

* * *

'Whatever Rex had done I don't know, but as it looks like Marth is at last not anymore in the same state as before.' was Robyn thinking as he was following their Group as the last one watching closely each of the People it consisted of.

'Looks like Irina is still trying to get some more Information about that move Marth had done before.' thought he to himself as he watched Irina talking to Marth, who was from her shaking slightly her Head every time denying to give her more than a Name.

Looking at Rex Robyn couldn't believe his Eyes as he stared at him scanning different types of Flowers, who were growing along the Road they were following the Shepards on.

Walking next to him Robyn started to ask him about what is so interesting about these Flowers.

"What is so interesting about them!?" exclaimed Rex loudly, what made Irina and Marth to turn their attention over to them.

"Just look, they are exactly the same types that had grown on Earth. Even my scans show no difference between these ones and the ones that are categorized in the database." continued he making Irina, who had walked with Marth over to them and Robyn to wonder as of how this could be possible.

"How can this be? This isn't Earth, so why are here Flowers growing that are native to it." spoke Irina up finding it a little bit too convient as to why these Flowers are exactly the same like the ones that are on Earth.

"I don't know, really I am just scanning them." stated Rex back as he moved over to the next one.

"What is wrong, Robyn can you explain to me what is going on?" asked Marth interested as she moved next to him looking down at one of the Flowers.

"I also don't know..." began he as he crouched down and took his Helmet off, making Irina stare from behind her Visor stupefied at him. After taking the Helmet off Robyn moved with his Nose closer to the Flower in front of him. 'If they are really like the ones on Earth, then I am right now inhaling basically a part of Home.' thought he as he took a sniff finding the smell actually quite soothingly to his very being.

"It's great, really. They smell way better than the Alien Plants we have on Auraxis." stated Robyn with closed Eyes as he tried this way to sharpen his sense of smell.

"What do you mean with this?" asked Marth as she was staring strangely at the Flowers.

"Well as we hadn't evolved on Auraxis, its Fauna is basically not something you want to stand around too long as it stinks like a rotten Corpse to us Humans. Really, from a distance nice to look at, but the moment you get near them without a Air Filter System you want to puke what naturally we are unable to do as we never needed to ate something because of rebirthing." replied Robyn back to her as he looked over to her noticing that she was staring, like she was in some sort of trance, at the Flower. Thinking about what Rex had told him before he, with the fact that Marth was now more open to everyone, saw no harm in picking the Flower he had smelled from before up and gave it to her.

"For me? Why?" asked she him as she took over the Flower holding it in her right Hand in front of her.

"I have seen the place you are coming from. I think you just as I am want to smell right now this Flowers scent." replied Robyn looking nervous around from Marth, who was staring intently back at him into his Eyes. Seeing this way Irina staring at him, he started to speak this up.

"Miss Pallet, is something wrong?" asked he her annoyed finding the stare she gave him unnerving.

"Me? No nothing is wrong, really. It's just... well you look exactly like the typical German stereotype." answered she slightly surprised from being brought out of her thoughts back.

"If you want to start to bring "it" up you should know in advance that I don't like, no even hate that "it" happened." stated Robyn with a serious expression back to her in a low tone.

"What is "it", you are both talking about?" asked Marth barely following the conversation as she was still staring at the Flower clutched in her right Hand.

"It's none of your concern Marth, we should better keep following the Shepards." replied Robyn back avoiding the topic as he put his Helmet back on before he started to follow the Road again leaving them behind.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Marth concerned Irina as she could easily detect Robyn's instant mood swing.

"Something of our Peoples past. There was before the EU and later on the TR were formed not always peace between Earth's Nations." stated Irina back to Marth as she also was speaking serious. "Mainly Europe was with from the medieval time until the 20th century like a Powder Keg because of the many different cultures living there. Then you mix into that some power hungry and even sometimes Mad Kings and "boom" you have a long and bloody blood feud between two of the most powerful Nations to their Time. I think I don't need to explain to you with this that this was one of the main reasons for the EU to be formed later." continued Irina with a sad expression gracing her visible Mouth as she looked after Robyn, who was leaving them quick behind.

Seeing Irina's expression Marth already wanted to ask her what she is meaning with this until Irina made clear that if she wants to find out why Robyn is acting this way she should ask him about "it" before both started to follow after Robyn with Rex following behind them as he already also knew like Irina what is wrong with him.

* * *

 _RSNC out._


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Fire Emblem & Planetside 2 only my OC is mine.

The TR OC belongs to Wolfund.

I also don't own the Idea, Concept Art and Ability behind the MAG SABER, RIPSWORD and PHASE DAO.

Visit my Profile Page for Link to Concept Art, Ability and Description.

Speak " "

Thoughts ' '

* * *

Walking and watching while this Robyn's back, Marth was not able to come up with an answer as to why he was now in an angry state from what she had seen him kicking several times the dirt of the Road up. Shaking her Head slightly and taking a deep breath she prepared herself to walk up to him so that she can finally find out what was wrong with him. Having prepared herself Marth started to move faster so that she could walk right next to him. Walking now next to Robyn she looked over to him only to realize that he was only paying attention to the Road they were walking on.

"Robyn?" spoke Marth up getting no reaction from him. Trying it a second Time she got the same result. Trying to reach with her left Hand after that for his right Shoulder as to finally gain his attention she got stopped by Irina.

"Marth! Better don't do this right now! He could react wrong in this state and harm you!" shouted Irina from behind her as she knew too well how a really angry Heavy Assault and an NC one at that could react to someone touching him.

Hearing this Marth stopped her Hand barely touching Robyn's Shoulder as she started to think about what Irina had just told her.

'Should I really do this? What if Lady Irina is right and he attacks me?' asked she herself before she shook her Head as to clear her doubts from her Mind. 'What am I thinking? He will never attack me. I am sure of this.' thought she as she remembered what he had told her three days ago as she finally touched his Shoulder, who went stiff from the touch while grasping his Swords hilt as he turned his Head in her direction.

"What do you want?" snapped he in a low aggressive tone at her to being touched by her.

"What is wrong with you?" asked she him feeling somehow hurt for receiving this sort of reaction from him.

"It's none of your business. This is something only between the Auraxians here." replied he still in the same tone like before back to her as he started to move even faster so that he left her behind.

She didn't know what she could think about what Robyn had just told to her. Why is he this aggressive to her? What is wrong with him? What has Lady Irina implied with his appearance? These were all the questions that were flying around in her Head.

"Don't take his altitude serious Marth. I think he is just now, thanks to Irina here, in a pissed off state as she remembered him about our Humanities Past and what his Ancestors had done in that Time to the World." explained Rex to her as he had picked up his walking speed and was now next to her.

"What do you mean with this, what is going on with him?" asked Marth curious as she was looking concerned after Robyn, who had yet again kicked the Road.

"This Topic is something he and the rest of his People avoid like a plague, as it was one of the darkest Times their Ancestors had gone through and from what I can see Robyn is not that happy to be remembered about it. I mean how would you be if you found out, while fighting a War without Memories about your own past, that your own Ancestors had done genocide to other People, only because of their Religion, appearance and lifestyle?" asked or more like explained Rex over to Marth, who couldn't believe this.

Thinking about what Rex had just explained to her, she remembered herself about what her late Father had once told her about his own Father and his genocidal Crusade against the Tanguels and Plegian's, because of the Tanguels otherness and the Plegian's Religion following the Fell Dragon Grima. Remembering this she somehow knew what Robyn is going through, but this is also different as she had to that Time the support of her own Father compared to Robyn who was and even now is on his own with this.

"Don't ask me why as I somehow can relate to this, but why is he so angry?" asked she back after she stopped her thoughts as she looked after Robyn, who was in the process of kicking the Road yet again and was more aggressive compared to her own depressed state as she was told from her Father about what had happened between her own People, the Tanguels and the ones of Plegia.

"It must be the fact of his own appearance…" started Rex trying to explain until he got interrupted by Marth.

"What are you talking about? Why is that so important for him?" interrupted she him sounding curios as to why this is something to be upset about.

"It has to do with the People, who to that Time were leading Germany as they saw that the characteristics of Robyn's appearance would have made him a Member of the "Master Race" they were trying to create that every other type of Person should serve like slaves if they had accomplished their plans." explained Rex a little bit annoyed from being interrupted by her.

"I think I understand now..." spoke Marth slowly as she thought back to what Robyn had told her about his Faction and what they were fighting for, realizing that he is therefore not really that pleased about this part of his Peoples legacy.

"Can... can we not somehow help him? Like that we can tell him that it isn't his own fault and that he shouldn't be so angry about it?" asked Marth after she had realized this and was looking over to Rex for the first Time in their conversation.

"I don't know. We should better just give him some time for himself. I mean all that stuff happened already 1000 Years ago and he is still ashamed about it." explained Rex sadly to her as he looked after Robyn, who was gaining even more speed right now as he somehow felt as if someone was talking about him.

Looking again after Robyn while comprehending all this, Marth saw the Auraxian in a new light as she understood that there are not many People that are holding themselves so reserved about their own past. Thinking about this she remembered herself about something important.

"Wait, Rex. Robyn once had shown me something which he told me was in his Families ownership since a War, which he holds very dear to himself. Could it be that it is from that Time too?" asked she worried after she remembered herself about the Cross Robyn had once shown to her.

"If that what you are speaking of is really a Cross of the German Knight Order let's hope for his sake that it is from another War before that, as that would completely destroy him from what we could see right now." explained Rex concerned as he knew, thanks to his own database, that this Object must be this type of Cross, which was given to that Time and before that to the Soldiers of Germany and all its different Versions that had existed before it became a Federal Republic.

* * *

 **Several Days Later**

Having followed the Shepards for several Days and Robyn finally leaving his angry state by himself all alone, they were now observing from afar, thanks to their magnifying Function, how the Shepards were fighting Gangrel's Forces in front of his Castle.

"Whoever this Woman leading them is, she is one hell of a Tactician!" exclaimed Irina as she saw the Woman in question shouting Orders to different People out, who were after that moving along the Battlefield and dispatching with little to no problem the Enemies they encounter.

"Indeed." were the only Words that left Robyn's Mouth as he was also observing the Shepards noticing to his disbelief an way to young looking Girl with green Hair and pointy Ears holding some sort of Stone in the Air before turning into a real freaking Dragon.

"Oh how nice of you to finally speak up after all these Days, Rebel Scum." replied Irina back as she looked over to Robyn, who was lying on the sandy Ground next to Marth who herself was lying in between them looking also at the Battle.

"Should we help them Marth?" asked Robyn as he looked over to Marth ignoring completely what Irina just had said to him, what made her to give him a snort before turning her attention to one of these Pegasus Knights wielding some strange type of Lance in one of her Hands flying around and taking out the Plegian Sword Fighters.

"No they will be fine." replied she stoic back to Robyn while turning her Head over to him as she remembered herself as to how the final Battle against Gangrel had happened from what her Father had told in a story to her when she was still a Child. Also hearing Robyn speak for the first Time since Days she found it exhilarating that he is finally speaking with them again.

"Marth... you know, that our presence in this Time already changed some things which could lead to that someone of their People..." tried Robyn to explain until Irina jumped up and dashed forward jumping down the Sand Dune they were lying on top of before she sprinted in the direction of the Woman she had observed, who got shot down by an Plegian Archer and was now lying unconscious on the Ground.

Looking after her and seeing the Woman lying on the Ground, Marth instantly recognized the Woman and jumped also the Sand Dune down leaving Robyn and Rex, who was because of his size waiting at the foot of the Dune, behind before she also started to run over to the Woman.

"Did I just jinx that?" asked Robyn depressed himself as he looked after both running over to the Woman.

"Robyn! You must take over this Woman's place in the Army." contacted Marth him as she and Irina started to defend with their Swords this Woman from the attacking Plegian's.

Hearing Marth saying this to him he stood up and turned around to Rex.

"Rex we are going in!" shouted he down to him, making him to run up the Sand Dune while extending his Holder, which Robyn grabbed, as Rex moved past him, with his left Hand after he draws his Sword in swinging himself on top of his Spine sitting down before both jumped from the top of the Sand Dune into the fray.

'I hope the condition of my Armor will not be a problem right now.' thought Robyn to himself as he remembered himself that his NMG, Shield and Weapon Storage Device are still damaged, making him this way unable to use his Guns and Shields, while both were still in the Air approaching fast the Ground.

* * *

"Robin! Sumia got shot down!" shouted Cordelia, who was their other Pegasus Knight, down to her as she flew overhead, passing her before she started to engage a new Enemy.

"By the Gods! Robin we need to help her!" shouted Chrom over to her as a Plegian Sword Fighter started to run over to him.

"I will protect Milord!" yelled Frederick as he rushed on his Horse past Chrom, impaling the Pleagian with his Lance.

"Thank you Frederick! But not to be rude, I can fight for myself. Better go help Sumia!" yelled he after him as he looked in Sumia's direction noticing two Person's, whom of one he already knew, were defending the crashed Pegasus Knight from the approaching Plegian's.

"Alright! Scratch that Frederick. She gets already defended. Come on we need to bring the fight now to Gangrel to stop this whole madness!" shouted Chrom to him, making him to pull alongside him so that he could mount the Horse. After mounting Fredericks Horse both run off in Gangrel's direction, whose position was filled with his Personal Guard's who were surrounding said King.

"Not again! Chrom! Stick to my plan!" shouted Robin exhausted after him from having her Plan again put out of order thanks to the Prince like in the Arena of Ragna Ferox.

Hearing a strange loud bang coming from behind her, Robin wasn't able to turn around as she was already planning a new way to deal with their Enemies.

"Ah... Robin look over there, Gregor don't knows but looks like Gregor has drunken too much again." spoke the Mercenary Gregor up as he had compared to her turned around and was now pointing at something behind her from his position in front of her.

"What are you talking..." tried Robin to ask him as she turned around only to hold her breath and widen her Eyes as said Eyes lied their sight on a very big, metallic, blue and golden colored Wolf like Thing running directly in her direction.

"Risen. Riding. On. Wolves." stammered Robin silently to herself as she remembered her Nightmare, which she had on her first Night in the Garrison of the Shepards. Looking over the Head away from the big golden Eyes of the somehow familiar colored Wolf she couldn't believe her Eyes again as she could make out the strange but already familiar Helmet of Ike staring directly back at her.

"What! Ike is still alive! And he tamed such a Monster in only seven Days!" shouted she to no one in particular as she started to feel a headache forming from all the stuff happening in this short timeframe.

Pulling up next to Robin after reaching her, Robyn looked down to her only to notice that she was staring in between himself and Rex.

"Ready to take your Orders Ma'Am." spoke he down to her, what made her to look up to him finally.

Hearing Ike saying that he is here to take her Orders Robin, after noticing his strange accent, started to form a new plan with Ike involved which would work out quite nicely.

"I think I already got an Idea..." spoke she up to him while having a small smile gracing her Face.

* * *

'How did I have gotten into this Mess again? Wait? Why does it feel like as someone is glaring at me?' asked Robyn himself as he was ordering Rex around with his communication Device so that it would not freak the other Person sitting behind him out.

"Elfire!" shouted Robin, who had slung her left Arm around Robyn's Stomach Armor part holding this way onto him while grasping her Thome in its Hand as she had thrown a Fireball with her other Hand at one of the Plegian's they had passed, who got either not run over by Rex or cut down by Robyn and his Sword.

"Ike we need to go left." spoke she up from behind him after she had seen that the Plegian had succumbed to the Injury of her Elfire spell.

'Ah right... her tactical Plan.' thought Robyn before he ordered Rex to do what Robin had just told him, which resulted in Rex running over several Enemies, who were standing in his Way.

"That makes 12." spoke Rex to Robyn as he was, to Robyn's own disbelief, counting on how many Enemies he had already run over.

"We need to help Chrom now! Go right!" shouted Robin after she had looked over to Chrom, who was trying with Frederick to break through Gangrel's Personal Guards.

* * *

"Come on Frederick we can make it! I can see this Dastard already!" shouted Chrom over to Frederick trying to motivate him in using more force to break through the literally Human meat shield, which was surrounding Gangrel, who was already fuming from anger.

"Stop these two you incompetent fools!" shouted Gangrel to his Guards as he was slowly walking backwards in the direction of the Gate of his Castle trying to leave the Place.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" shouted his Guards as they started to get into a formation Chrom and Frederick could never break through.

"Milord, it looks like we should have better followed Robin's plan." spoke Frederick to Chrom as he stopped, making said Man able to dismount his Horse so that he could fight against the Plegian's, who were slowly moving in their Formation over to them.

"Yes, don't remind me about this." replied Chrom sounding slightly annoyed from being scolded by Frederick as he had dismounted his Horse so that he was able to fight against the Plegian Soldier's.

"Milord it was an Honor to fight alongside you." spoke Frederick sadly up as he knew that they could not fight all these Plegian's on their own.

"Frederick... don't talk like this. We will make it." replied Chrom with confidence back to him as he put some distance between himself and Frederick so that he will have some space to fight with more mobility on his own.

Standing still after walking several meters away from Frederick, Chrom got into a fighting stance as he made himself ready for the Plegian's to attack him, who themselves started to break their formation and charge at him until a big, blue and golden Blur rushed past him running the Soldiers either over or throwing them from the crash away.

"Did you just saw this Milord?" asked Frederick in disbelief over to him as he couldn't comprehend as to why half of the attacking Plegian's literally chased to be in less than one second.

"I don't know wha... wait it's heading directly for Gangrel! Come on Frederick, that's our Chance!" shouted Chrom as he started to run through the new open hole in the Plegian formation, cutting on the move any Plegian down who tried to get into his Way.

* * *

"Ike! What are you doing! We already have passed Chrom!" shouted Robin over to Robyn, who was doing this on purpose.

"I am going to end this stupid War right now!" shouted Robyn back to her as he already could see Gangrel, who had fully turned around and was running right now for the Gate of his Castle.

"Alright, I already predict that if Gangrel dies the Plegian's will surrender. So what should I do?" asked Robin him as she also could see Gangrel. Seeing Gangrel, a Leader, leaving his own People behind so that he can escape Robin was barely holding herself back so that she won't throw a Thoron Spell at him.

"You will stay on Rex here. This is something I must do alone." spoke Robyn back to her as he gave Rex the Order that he will move, after he himself had jumped off, over to Marth with Robin sitting still on top of him.

"Ike you can't be serious..." tried Robin to reason with him until she got interrupted by him.

"I. Am. Serious." replied Robyn slowly back to her.

* * *

He was so close that he already could feel the safety his own Castle will provide to him, until a blue and golden Blur rushed past him before making a U Turn and rushing yet again past him to where it has come from, throwing the Sand in its wake high into the Air.

"What was that!" shouted Gangrel as he wasn't able to see anymore from the thrown up Sand the Gate.

"Gangrel! Surrender and live or fight and Die! Whatever you choose, both ways this War will stop, so better choose wisely!" shouted someone out from the dust Cloud in front of him, making him to draw his Levin Sword.

"Whoever you are, show yourself so that I can kill you!" shouted he back to whoever was having the nerve to threaten him, the King of Plegia, to surrender to the little Prince and his rag tag Group.

Having heard Gangrel Robyn, who was standing in between him and the Gate and was hidden thanks to the dust Cloud, stepped forward out of the Cloud while pointing his Swords Tip in his Fighting stance at him.

"You?! This can't be! How are you still alive!? The Search Party said... oh these Dastards! I will personally hang them and their Families after this." shouted Gangrel angry to himself as he realized that the Leader of the Search Party had lied to him.

Hearing this Robyn didn't needed anymore an answer to his question as he started to charge at Gangrel, who had directed his attention back to him and was preparing himself for the first clash of their Swords.

'Huh... doesn't he had seen how I cut easily through the Risen's metal Weapons?' asked Robyn to himself before both Swords clashed against each other making both to interlock with another.

'WHAT! This can't be! How the... wait was that an electrical Spark that had moved just now along the Blade?' asked Robyn surprised himself as he moved with his Visor along the Blade while he slowly realized dreadfully that this weird Sword must be not an ordinary Sword.

"Hahaha. You must have realized that this isn't a normal Sword. I can guess that from your reaction, right?" asked Gangrel with a wicked smile back as he moved his Head closer to Robyn's one.

Seeing that Gangrel was with his Head only centimeters away from his own, Robyn ignored this revelation for now and moved his Head slightly back before letting it rush forward head butting Gangrel in the process.

"Argh! You Brat!" yelled Gangrel angry back after he had taken several steps from the hit and resulting pain back.

Making Gangrel step several steps back, Robyn used this chance to follow up with a sideward's slash, which Gangrel blocked easily yet again.

"You are strong, I can give you that. But why are you fighting for these Yelissian Dogs?" asked Gangrel mockingly back, while keeping this Time his Head a respectable distance away from Robyn's one.

Hearing Gangrel to ask him as of why he is fighting against him, Robyn kept himself silent, as he didn't needed to give the Man in front of him an answer, which prompted him to continue.

"Is it for fame and glory? If you would join me I can give you all of what you desire." spoke Gangrel trying to persuade somehow this strange Knight to his own side as he knew that the Shepards will at any moment reach them.

"I am not doing this for fame and glory. I am doing this because it is the right Thing to do! Now shut up and fight!" yelled Robyn back at Gangrel before he kicked the Man in the Stomach throwing him several meters away.

"Gah! That's it! No more talking! Taste the Blade and Magic of my Levin Sword!" cried Gangrel from the pain out before charging at Robyn, who could see that the Blade of this weird looking Sword was now surrounded by electrical Energy like a stun Baton of old Times would.

'Hmpf... what his Sword can do mine can do too.' thought Robyn as he also charged at Gangrel activating while this the Mag Hack ability of his own Sword.

Reaching each other both treaded blow for blow and slash for slash with their Swords clashing each Time the Sword of another while letting sparks fly in every direction.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Having dealt with all the Enemies around them Irina and Marth were right now looking at Sumia, who was still lying unconscious in a recovery position, thanks to Irina placing her this way, on the Ground after Marth had made her force swallow one of her Vulnerary's.

"Eww... if I had eaten something before I think I would puke right now..." spoke a shaking Irina silently to herself as she was disgusted from being covered everywhere in her Enemies Blood, thanks to her Ripsword's Chainsaw mechanism spewing the red substance everywhere around her.

"Yes... I think... we need to wash our clothes later." spoke Marth back as she was holding a small part of her cape's blue side in front of her which was like her other clothes also not saved from the Blood flying everywhere.

'I think I know now why Robyn had stared at Lady Irina's Sword so intently.' thought Marth to herself as she remembered of how the first Time Irina had slain an Enemy the sight of all the Blood flying everywhere was the most gruesome thing she had until now in this Time seen.

"The first Time I get the chance I will leave the Ground Combat and go for the Air." continued Irina ignoring what Marth had said while see was staring at her own Sword, which was trembling in her own Hands as she saw it completely covered in Blood.

"What do you mean with this?" tried Marth to ask, until the Person Sumia in front of them started to stir and murmur to herself.

"Captain Chrom, I didn't tripped on propose into your Arms." spoke Sumia silently in a dreamily voice to herself what made a small smile to form on Marth's Face.

"Aww... how cute... But still this is not really helping me in my state right now." spoke Irina up after she directed her attention away from Sumia back to her Sword which was now at last not anymore so strong trembling as before.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marth as she dropped the smile and turned her Head over to her so that she could see that Irina's whole Body was shaking.

"I am not really used to Ground Combat..." was Irina's only answer as she was still not able to look away from her Sword again.

"Are you alright?" tried Marth to ask until she got interrupted yet again, as the typical sound of Rex running was fast approaching their position.

Turning in the direction of Rex she was greeted to Rex and Robin, who was sitting on top of Rex and holding with her Hands so strong onto the Holder, that her Fingers were as white as her Hair. Seeing only both Marth could feel as if something was amiss.

'Wait... where is Robyn? Oh no...' thought Marth dreadfully to herself as she noticed that the Heavy Assault was nowhere to be found.

"Hey! Where is mpfh...!" tried Irina to ask what was on Marth's mind as of where Robyn was until the aforementioned Woman stopped her in putting her right Hand in front of her Mouth.

"Greetings Lady Robin. While it is rude to ask this so bluntly, but it is of the upmost importance that I need to know right now where Sir Ike had went off to?" asked Marth with haste as she already could imagine that Robyn was doing again something that brought said Man into a very dangerous or even life threatening situation.

"Ehm... greetings Marth. Ike is fighting Gangrel right now, eh... who is your new Friend?" asked Robin as she was staring at Irina, who had dropped her Sword and was, with her Mouth still hold by Marth, gesticulating with her Arms wildly around showing this way her own dislike of this situation.

"I should have imagined that this would happen." spoke Marth silently to herself before she continued to speak up louder so that Robin could hear her. "Is he doing this on his own?" asked she unstrung over to Robin, who had, after seeing Sumia, jumped down from Rex and had moved over to knee next to her as to check up the condition of the Pegasus Knight while ignoring for now the strange red and black armored Woman, who Marth was basically shutting up.

"No, I think not... I had seen that Chrom and Frederick were moving over in their direction as I and... Rex here both were moving over here passing both for a second Time. While it is completely reckless of him to fight on his own against Gangrel, which I was against, he is at last stopping this way him from reaching his Castle and basically holing up inside of it. This would make it nearly impossible to win against him without losing someone." explained Robin to Marth, making her to feel relieved that her Father is going to be there.

"So? Who is this Woman, Marth?" asked Robin after she had made sure that Sumia was alright.

* * *

Fighting against each other, Robyn and Gangrel were exchanging hit for hit and stab for stab only to get it always blocked or parried by the one it was intended to harm.

'He is skilled. Hmpf… still, it would have been not that much of a surprise if he wouldn't be able to fight back on his own.' thought Robyn before he jumped backwards only to jump instantly after landing on his feet again forward swinging his Sword downwards, which Gangrel evaded in stepping aside letting Robyn pass him, while doing this he hit Robyn with the flat side of his Sword against his Helmet, giving him this way a short but painful electric shock, which made him to drop on his right knee after landing on his feet and letting his Sword fall down next to him.

"Hahahaha... I thought you were better than this!" spoke Gangrel with a mad smile as he prepared to behead the Man in front of him in placing his left foot on said Man's back and rising his Sword high into the Air.

'Argh! This fucking electric Sword! I fucking hate Magic!' screamed Robyn from the pain of being shocked in his Head, which was the most painful experience he had ever felt.

"I will take pleasure in your death and take your Head for standing in my Way..." laughed Gangrel down to him as he was savoring the kill of the Man that was such a nuisance to him.

'I am going to die now.' was Robyn thinking sadly as he felt that Gangrel was exceeding even more power onto his back knowing that the killing blow was only moments away.

'Oh no! I forgot the Promise!'

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Oww…that hurt. How can you slap so hard?" asked Robyn to Marth's slap on his right Cheek.

"How I can slap you so hard?" asked Marth him before continuing so that Robyn could not answer back. "Robyn you... never do something like this ever again!" shouted she at him after her voice had risen in volume.

"What? Do you mean that what had happened with this drunken Feroxi?" asked Robyn silently back as he was quite shocked from Marth's overly angry response, which normally was more stoic.

"No! You will promise me right now that you will never do what you had done as you distracted that Woman, so that I and Emmeryn could escape!" shouted she back at him, making a scene, what made everyone in the Bar to look over to them.

"Marth..." tried Robyn to explain before he got shut up by Marth putting the Glasses off as to give him a, even to Robyn's own standards, fear inspiring Death stare while she brought her right Hand up in a Fist where her small Finger was standing out.

"Don't Marth me right now. Give me one of your small Fingers." said she to him as she grabbed his right Hand and pulled it right next to her own.

"What are you doing?" asked Robyn silently as Marth cupped his small Finger with her own one while using her other Hand to close his Hand's other Fingers to a Fist and letting it stay on top of it.

"Robyn... please promise to me that you will never do something so reckless again to get yourself killed. Please... I hate any form of unnecessary death... even noble ones. So please promise to me." said or more like pleaded Marth now more silently back to him so that only he could hear her.

Hearing Marth saying this and showing him that she actually cared for his life some kind of warm feeling came from the place where his own Heart was.

"Alright... I promise to never do such a thing ever again." promised Robyn with a bright - unknown to himself - smile gracing his Face.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

'Sorry Marth... I broke the promise I had made to you.' thought he sadly to himself as he had now remembered, because of himself trying to forget what had happened between himself and Irina, the promise he had made to her.

"Good Bye~" said Gangrel in a sing song voice before he to Robyn's surprise stepped off his back and started to scream up in pain.

"Argh! What! This can't be!" shouted the Man out of nowhere up as he dropped his own Sword.

Getting a second chance Robyn grabbed his Sword again and turned on his left foot around while swinging the Sword in an upwards slash up cutting with its tip directly through Gangrel's Armor and making a small gash in his Torso.

"AAHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR TH...!" tried Gangrel to shout out before he was stopped by Robyn, who had jumped forward and stabbed his Swords tip directly through his Heart after he had seen that a Lance was sticking through Gangrel's right Shoulder, what had made him to drop his Sword in the first place.

"You had your chance! This War is over! Your reign of terror is over! Freedom. Over. Oppression!" screamed Robyn at Gangrel, who was staring in his last moments alive ridden by fear back at him before being kicked away through which Robyn set free his Sword, while Gangrel landed in a unmoving heap on the Ground.

"It is done..." spoke Robyn silently to himself as he was staring at the lifeless eyes of Gangrel and placed his Sword back at his Hip. Turning after that around so that he can go back to Marth and Irina he was greeted to see Chrom staring awed back at him and Frederick sitting on his Horse missing his Lance standing both, with Chrom being closer to him, several Meters away from his own position.

"Thank you Sir Frederick for saving my Life." spoke Robyn up to the Knight as he put one and one together seeing that Frederick must have thrown his Lance at Gangrel.

"Don't thank me, I should more like thank you Sir Ike for what you have done already for Ylisse and the exalted Family." said Frederick with a nod back to him knowing also about Emmeryn's condition.

"You can take his Sword. As you can see I don't need another one." said Robyn silently as he passed Chrom, who was still staring at him.

"Wait Ike!" shouted Chrom up after he finally had left his awed state, what made Robyn to stand still and wait for what Chrom was going to do.

"Why are you helping us?" asked the Prince him what made Robyn to turn his Head to him so that Chrom could only see one side of his Helmet.

"I fight for my Friends." spoke Robyn up before he started to move again away from the place.

"I think Milord that he was not meaning us with this." explained Frederick to Chrom, who was staring silently with an unreadable expression after Robyn.

* * *

 _Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité_

 _RSNC out._


End file.
